The Queen Piece
by Nix327
Summary: Meet Yukia Shirotame. A well-known household member of aristocrats. She should be acting with elegance and be ladylike but being a basketball player doesn't need them. She then crosses paths with each member of the Generation of Miracles and have various interactions with them. Is she going to fall in love with one of them? Or will she continue to dedicate herself to basketball?
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

Meet Yukia Shirotame. 16 years old, 172 cm in height, 52 kg, sea blue eyes, dirty white hair which is always tied in a loose braid. She came from an exclusive school for girls. But unlike the girls in their school, she was quite athletic and boyish compared to her schoolmates who were snob and bitchy because of their wealth and luxury. Well, she is also rich. Being the daughter of the owner of the Shirotame Group of Companies, she was as well treated like a princess in their household, which she didn't found amusing at all.

As for the 'being sporty' part, she succeeded in every sport she would play. She, along with her brothers, was considered prodigies in the field of sports, each of them succeeding in a particular sport. Her sport was basketball. A lot of you will wonder how a girl could succeed in a man's sport. Well, can't blame you, though.

It was Graduation Day. Almost all, if not everyone, were crying because of the thing about "I might never see you again" or "I'll miss you". Shirotame Yukia, who was with her mother and brothers, was actually smiling. She was really happy to graduate from this place she calls "hell".

"Mom?" Yukia turned to her mother.

"What is it, darling?"

"Where's father? I thought he's going to my graduation ceremony. The program's done but he's still not here." This time, Yukia looked sad as she stared at the graduation hall's tiled floor.

"I'm so sorry about that, my princess. Your father had to attend a meeting about the company." Her mother patted her on the head. "I'm sure he'll find ways to make it up to you."

"Tell him to not bother anymore. I'm used to it anyway." She looked back at her mother with a cold stare.

This day was just one of the special days Yukia should have celebrated with her family. And when I say family, I mean the father, the mother, and the siblings should be present. However, it already made her numb of the fact that her father values the company more than his family.

Her first day at school, her piano and violin recital, her Romeo and Juliet play where she played as Juliet, her first basketball tournament, and now, her graduation? These things were going around Yukia's head as they went back to their mansion, or I say, palace, to have a small celebration for her graduation.

The butlers and maids welcomed them as they entered the house and went to the dining table filled with food and delicacies. Yukia sat between her two brothers while her mother sat at the master's seat. They started eating when her mother's phone suddenly rang. Her mother stood up and said an "excuse me" before leaving to answer the phone call. The Shirotame siblings just looked at each other.

After a couple of minutes, her mother returned to say that their father will not be joining their dinner celebration, making Yukia sigh sadly. She gently put down her utensils and looked at her mother. "Sorry, Mom. I'm already full. Please excuse me." She stood up and went upstairs to her room. If you're expecting that she will start crying like people would do in soap operas and movies, you're wrong. Yes, she's upset. But the fact that her father did this so many times, she got tired of crying herself to sleep and hoping that she and her father will bond even once. Guess she hoped too much that her father would go to her graduation day.

She went into her room and removed her graduation attire and went to the bathroom to relax in the tub. After awhile, she went out and started dressing up in her sleeping clothes and turned on the T.V. She switched channels and one caught her eye. It was a game of basketball for the Championship League. "This is the final match, I guess.".

Her eyes widened when she realized who the players are. It was the Generation of Miracles, Teiko's legendary basketball team of 5 Prodigies excelling in basketball.

"I guess High School should be fun. We're in the same batch after all."

Heya guys! This is my first story so reviews are encouraged! Sorry for grammar errors. :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Seirin Private High School"

She muttered the name of the school where she will be studying for her first year in high school. She felt nice since she was the one who chose this school after all. Her father wanted her to go to famous schools. But after a couple of persuasions and debates, she won.

It was the first day of class. She had already registered to the Boy's Basketball Club since there's no Girl's Basketball club present. She was thankful that the girl in the Basketball Club Booth accepted her form even if she was a girl. She sighed in relief as she went inside her room and sat at a window side table that overlooks the track-and-field arena and the soccer field. She almost jumped when she heard a voice talking to her.

"Is this seat taken?" the voice asked.

"Who are you? Where are you? Why are you talking to me?" Yukia seemed horrified since she thought she was already hearing voices. "Are you here to take my life already?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Right beside you. I need a chair. I'm not Death". The person said, making Yukia turn her head to the side and shrieked when a boy with teal hair stared at her, making the people around her look at her as if she was a mental patient on the leash. It made her blush in embarrassment.

"How long have you been in there?" she asked, fear still evident in her voice.

"A couple of minutes. Is this seat taken?" Kuroko asked again,

"No, I don't think so. By the way, I'm Yukia Shirotame." She held her hand out, expecting a handshake.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Sorry for freaking you out." He said as he held her hand and performed a handshake.

"That's okay. What club did you choose?"

"The Basketball Club."

"Oh! Then we're clubmates then."

As she finished her statement, a tall guy with red hair and eyes went inside the room. He looked like some sort of delinquent forced to go to school. He went to Yukia's direction with a scowl on his face, making her shiver. He stopped on his tracks pointed at the desk in front of Yukia. They stared at each other for a moment before he spoke. "Is this seat taken?"

"Huh?" was all Yukia could say.

"Is. This. Seat. Taken."

"Oh. No not yet."

The redhead sat in front of her without even saying thank you. Yukia just sighed. 'Do I look like I'm the "Is this seat taken" help desk?' she thought.

After class, she went directly to the gym only to find it empty. She took a glance at her watch to see that it's still early. She went directly to the changing room and spotted a girl with short brown hair sitting on the bench in that room. "Excuse me but, um, who are you?" she asked meekly.

"Oh there you are." The girl said as she wrote something on her clipboard and looked at Yukia, repeating the process for a couple of seconds. "Welcome to the basketball club. I'm Aida Riko."

"I'm Yukia Shirotame. Are you a player too?"

"Oh, no I'm not. I'm the coach." Yukia looked slightly shocked at this but got over it quickly. "You look pretty athletic. Your chest might be the problem, though."

Yukia blushed at the comment. Being a E-Cup athlete is not helping at all but attract perverts. "W-well I-I have bandages to keep them from hindering me in the games."

"Good. But make sure not to tighten them so much. It's dangerous."

"Thank you."

"I'll wait for you outside. Feel at home" Riko smiled as she closed the door gently, leaving the white-haired girl alone.

"That was weird."

She went out of the changing room wearing a white shirt with a size enough to show her curves but not completely hug her skin. She also had black basketball shorts and black shoes with neon blue trimmings and laces. She looked around and was surprised to see that there were already people practicing and warming up in the gym. And they were all guys. Afraid to attract so much attention, she walked slowly to where Riko is, who was currently talking with someone in eyeglasses. She tugged Riko's sleeve gently, half-hiding from everyone else in the gym. Riko turned to her and suddenly grinned, which gave Yukia the creeps. "She's the one I was talking about, Hyuga." Riko said asshe wrapped her arm around Yukia's shoulder. "Come on. I'm not doing the introduction. I'll be going to attend some matters. Make sure you have already acquainted with each other, okay?" Riko put down her clipboard and exited the gym, leaving Yukia and the guys behind.

"Um.." Yukia looked at her clubmates. "I'm Yukia Shirotame. Nice meeting you" she bowed respectfullyas she finished her introduction. "May I know the names of my clubmates?"

Her question made the guys blush but Yukia was oblivious of the fact. The guy with eyeglasses extended his hand toward her for a handshake. "I'm Hyuga Junpei. Jersey #4. My position is shooting guard." Yukia held his hand and performed a handshake. "Jersey #4? So you're the captain."

"Um, yes."

A guy who looks like a cat went to her. "I'm Koganei Shinji. Jack of All trades"

'Jack of All Trades? What's that supposed to mean?' Yukia thought.

"This guy here is Mitobe Rinnosuke. He can't speak so I'm introducing him to you instead." Koganei said as he stuck his thumb to the guy behind him.

Another guy went to her. "I'm Shun Izuki. I'm the Point Guard of the team. Nice meeting you."

Everyone had fun acquainting with each other for the past 30 minutes. The introduction finished in time when the coach returned.

"Are you done with your mini get-together ceremony? Well, then let's start. I am Riko Aida, your coach."

The guys stared in awe with mouths agape as the girl in front of them said the last 2 words. Having a female coach was rare, after all.

"With that, let's start with the first part. Take off you shirts!"

Yukia's eyes widened in surprise. 'EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?'

Riko seemed to notice Yukia's distress and gave out a sigh."As for you Shirotame, you're exempted."

Yukia sighed in relief as she heard her coach. But she was somewhat aware of the disappointment in her clubmates. It was natural because they were guys.

The coach examined the bodies of the members of the basketball team while making remarks about their abilities. Yukia was impressed to see someone who has the ability to scan the body just by looking at it.

Interestingly, the redhead guy who almost scared her this morning also went to the basketball club. His name was Kagami Taiga, which fits his personality very well.

She almost jumped when she heard her coach scream. Curious of what happened, she turned her head to see what was happening with their manager.

"Looks like she already met Kuroko" she muttered. She watched amused as the coach talked to Kuroko who apparently appeared out of nowhere this made her giggle softly, earning a look from Kagami who was right beside her. "Tch."

"Okay then. Let's have a mini-game between the freshmen and the seniors." Riko said and blew her whistle. 'Let's see what these rookies have.'

'He's the Phantom Sixth Man!' Yukia and Riko almost thought simultaneously after seeing the play-style of Kuroko. But it wasn't the only one that concerned Riko.

Kagami, Yukia and Kuroko formed a deadly combination. Kagami's dunks, Kuroko's passes and Yukia's exceptional speed and 3-point shots defeated the seniors in their mini-game.

'This year's freshmen are ridiculous!' Hyuga silently thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukia went inside a convenience store. She refused to be accompanied to her house because she felt like she's being treated like a child whenever someone does. Her teammates insisted on accompanying her home because they thought Yukia was prone to, um, you know, since she's kind of attractive. This only led them to be scared of Yukia.

Yukia went out of the convenience store with a bag filled with dark chocolate bars and pocky boxes. She saw a nearby basketball cage and decided to do some shooting. She picked her phone from her pocket and dialed someone's number.

"Hello?" Yukia said to the person on the other line.

"What do you need, Young Mistress?"

"Please tell my driver that I'll be going home on my own."

"But Young Mistress, it's dangerous."

"I'll be safe, don't worry. Black belter, you know?"

"Alright. But please be safe."

"I will, Sebastian. Goodbye."

She hanged up and threw her phone into her bag. It was her personal butler, Sebastian, whom she just called recently. She breathed deeply and switched from her school shoes to her basketball ones. She also wore a pair of cycling shorts under her skirt to ensure "safety". She then started to do some stretching and proceeded to her shooting drills.

After a couple of shooting, she decided to rest for a while on the bleachers and looked at her watch that was discarded before she played. "*8:30? Yudora-niisan should be home by now." She turned to her side to see chocolate wrappers and empty pocky boxes scattered. The ones she bought earlier.

"WHAT ON EARTH?! WHERE ARE MY CHOCOLATES?! WHO ATE THEM?!" Yukia cried. Thankfully, there were no crowds around to think that a mental patient just escaped. "Damn. They were new flavors." Yukia cursed under her breath.

"Those were your chocolates?"

Yukia looked to where the direction of the voice is. What she saw made her veins pop out of her head. A tall guy with purple hair. Ridiculously tall. Maybe 2 meters more or less. And when she saw him licking chocolate leftovers on his fingers, it was no doubt he was the guy who ate her chocolates.

"Who're you? And why did you eat them?"

"Atsushi."

"Huh?"

"Atsushi Murasakibara."

"Oh."

"I ate it because I thought nobody owns it."

"You thought nobody owns it? It was right beside my bag, dammit!"

"Sorry about that. There's still a half-eaten chocolate bar here. You can have it if you want."

Yukia sighed. "Fine. I'll just buy again. You can have it."

She stood up weakly as she looked at the tall guy in front of him munching the chocolate bar. She was about to leave when Murasakibara spoke.

"Are you a player too?"

"Uh,yeah."

"What team?"

"Seirin High School Basketball Team."

"So you're with Kuro-chin."

"Who?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. You're his teammate, aren't you?"

"Yeah. But how did you know, anyway?"

"I'm from Teiko, too. Just like him. And like him, I'm also from the Generation of Miracles."

Her eyes widened. The final match she watched after her dreadful graduation day came back to her memories. Why would she forget? The person standing in front of her right now is the Center of the Generation of Miracles. Murasakibara Atsushi. She facepalmed because of her memory lapse.

"So you're the giant."

"That's rude."

Yukia was about to say something when her phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and frowned when she saw the caller ID displayed on her phone.

"Hel-"

"WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?!" Yukia drew her phone slightly away from her ear to prevent eardrum destruction.

"I'm here at the-"

"GO HOME!"

"Okay, I'm on my-"

"NOW!"

The caller hanged up before Yukia could. Murasakibara stared at her with tired-looking eyes. "Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. He's my older brother."

"Oh."

"I should get going. It's past my curfew already."

"Uhm, what's ypur name?"

"Oh. I'm-"

She was cut off when her phone rang again. Seeing it was the same caller from recently, she put her phone away from ear to ensure safety.

"YOU'RE STILL IN THAT BASKETBALL CAGE?!"

"How did you-"

"YOUR TRACKER IS NOT MOVING AS SEEN IN THE HOLOGRAM MAP! "

"Sorry about that. I'm-"

"GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND GO HOME RIGHT AT THIS INSTANT!"

"But I'm-"

"OR I'LL BE SENDING YOUR BODYGUARDS!"

Yukia cringed at the word "bodyguard." She remembered the time when she lost her playmates because nobody would want to play with someone surrounded by scary-looking men. She sighed when her brother hanged up and started to walk towards the direction of the cage's exit.

"By the way." She turned around to look at Murasakibara. "I'm Yukia Shirotame."

"Young Mistress, Young Master Yudora is waiting for you." A maid in her early 20s said as Yukia entered the mansion. "Where is he?"

"He's in the living room right now."

"Please tell him to wait for me. I'll just take a bath."

"Yes,Young Mistress."

She climbed up the stairs and did her everyday routine: take a bath, put on her sleeping clothes, and check out the basketball channel. Seeing no interesting matches to watch, she went down to the living room and saw her older brother, Yudora Shirotame.

Yudora also had white, long hair that was tied in a high ponytail. It made him look like Sephiroth with a different hairstyle. He is a tall individual, but not as tall as Murasakibara, standing at a height of 195 cm. He also had an interest in basketball but not as dedicated and a prodigy unlike his sister. He was considered a prodigy in the field of swordfighting(e.g. Kendo, Fencing).

"They told me that you were waiting for me."

"Where have you been?"

"In the basketball cage in the park."

"Why did you not let your driver fetch you?"

"How did you know?"

"Sebastian told me."

"It's because I decided to do some shooting drills. And I don't want someone to wait for me while I'm playing."

"We are paying those drivers to wait patiently while you do your matters."

"But I-"

"From now on, you are not allowed to go home alone. Either the driver will fetch you, or someone would accompany you home."

"About the second condition. How would you know if someone accompanies me home?"

"If that person is courageous enough to bring you to the front door of our house and show his face to us."

"Oh"

"So which would you prefer? The first condition or the second one?"

"The second one."

"That was a fast response."

The Next Day

Yukia looked irritated and was obviously in a bad mood when she entered her classroom, making the people back away. She sat on her chair and slammed her face on top of her desk.

"You look irritated." Kuroko said.

"Really. Big brothers are sometimes pain in the ass."

"Are you going to get an official club form later?"

"Huh? What for?"

"We aren't official basketball club members yet. We have to get from coach later."

"I'll come with you later."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, 8:40 am

"I've been waiting for you." Coack Riko was laughing creepily as she looked at the freshmen in front of her.

"I forgot about it, but Monday… and the General Assembly is in 5 minutes!" Kagami exclaimed, Yukia rolling her eyes because of the fact that Kagami forgot about the General Assembly. Kagami got his form from his pocket. "Here, take this form so that I can go back to my line."

"Don't think that I would accept it that easily." Riko said. "I have to make sure that you have what it takes to be a basketball club member. State your year, class and name in front of the whole school! State also your goals and aims and they should be concrete! Things like "play my first tournament" or "Be stronger" is unacceptable! And if you don't achieve these goals of yours, you will have to come back here, strip naked, and confess your love to the person of your dreams!"

Everyone except Kuroko, Kagami and Yukia were shocked. "This isn't a challenge at all." Kagami said. He walked towards the railing and stood on it, effortlessly balancing himself. "Class 1-B! Kagami Taiga! I'll defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best in Japan!"

Yukia and the other freshmen stared in awe as Kagami fearlessly did the challenge. Seeing this as an opportunity, Yukia volunteered herself next. She walked towards the railing and looked at the people on the assembly.

"Class 1-B! Shirotame Yukia! I'll be known not as a Shirotame household member but as an excellent basketball player!" Yukia silently went back to her previous location beside Kagami. She was sure she heard murmurs from the crowd like "The Shirotame Princess", "No elegance" and "luxury". These people made a vein pop out of her forehead.

Everyone had the chance to present. Unfortunately, Kuroko didn't have the chance to speak when a teacher barged in.

"THE BASKETBALL CLUB AGAIN?!"

From then on, the Basketball Club wasn't allowed to step foot on the rooftop.

The next day, Yukia was surprised to see her classmates gather near the windows as if checking out something. Because of curiosity, she also was urged to check out what was happening.

"WE WILL BE THE BEST IN JAPAN"

These words were written in large, bold characters on the school grounds. Having a clue of who did this, Yukia looked at Kuroko who was reading a book, a portion of his sleeve covered in chalk dust.

"Now I'm motivated."

Practice started early that afternoon. The basketball club was doing a mini-game between the freshmen and the seniors, again. Furihata, who was marked by Hyuga, passed the ball to Kuroko who passed to Kagami who was being marked by Izuki. Kagami ran past Izuki in a high speed then proceeded to a quick turn and dunked the ball. Everyone was shocked by what he just did.

"Ok team! Gather!" Riko whistled and the team gathered around her. "We will have a practice game against Kaijo High! They won't disappoint us."

"Won't disappoint us? They are way better than us!" Koganei said.

"They're strong at a national level. They play in the Inter-High every year." Hyuga added.

"This year, they got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles. Kise Ryota." Riko said.

"Apparently, he works as a model." Hyuga said.

"Seriously? Amazing." Izuki commented.

"Strong basketball player and good-looking? That's too much!" Koganei exclaimed, earning a mumble of "Idiot" from Riko.

Their attention was caught by voices of girls, a large crowd of girls, in the gym. "What the? What's going on?" Riko said, obviously shocked.

"Sorry about this. This stuff usually happens." A blonde-haired guy was sitting on the edge of the stage, giving autographs to the girls crowding around him.

"Kise Ryota" Hyuga said, enough for only the team to hear. Yukia just stared at the guy on the stage. 'That's Kise Ryota?'

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko said bluntly, earning stares from the team members who went back to look at Kise.

"Sorry, really. Um, can you give me 5 minutes?"

"What are you doing here, Kise Ryota?" Hyuga asked.

"I heard that were going to have a practice match against Kurokocchi's school so I came to say hi." He then suddenly looked at Yukia's direction. "And apparently, I also heard that you have a girl in your team. The Shirotame Princess, Yukia."

Yukia gave Kise an icy glare before Kise suddenly pinched her cheek. "Kawaiiiii! Is it okay if you will go on a date with me?"

"No."

"That was fast! Not a single woman turned me down before!"

"Now there is one."

"And besides, Kuroko and I are bestfriends back in middle school."

"That's not true." Kuroko responded flatly.

"You're mean!" Kise comically cried.

Fukuda browsed the Basketball Magazine and found an article about Kise Ryota. "Though he started his basketball in his second year in middle school, his exceptional physical abilities and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a flash. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-arounder." He read to the whole team.

"Second year?!" Hyuga exclaimed.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm one of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the weakest of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi because of it." Kise scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"That never happened to me." Kuroko commented bluntly, again.

"What?! It was just me?!"

A basketball was sent flying towards Kise, barely an inch from the side of Yukia's head, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ow! What was that for? You almost hit Yukicchi!" Kise said.

'Yukicchi?' a vein popped out of Yukia's head.

"Sorry for interrupting your small reunion." Kagami grinned."It's impossible that you only came here only just to greet? What about a one-on-one, Pretty Boy?"

"I don't know about that." Kise scratched his head."Hmm. Oh well. I can't just turn down a challenge."

Kagami and Kise positioned themselves on the court with Kise holding the ball. He removed his school blazer a while ago and gave it to Yukiawith a wink. Yukia was sure he was teasing her.

Kagami was in defense mode, trying to read Kise's mind. Unfortunately, he can't. The other basketball club members stood at the other side of the court, obviously feeling the tension growing.

And the game was on. Yukia and the others stared at the game, wide-eyed in shock when they saw what Kise was doing: he imitated the move Kagami used against Izuki a while ago during the mini-game. 'So this is the Generation of Miracles.' Yukia thought.

Kagami sat helplessly on the court below the ring. He failed to block Kise's dunk, which he performed too against Izuki. 'He also dunked it harder than mine!' Kagami thought.

Kise sighed. "If you really are going to defeat the Generation of Miracles, you should do better than this, you know?" He turned and walked towards our direction. "Please give us Kurokocchi."

"HUH?"

"I'm sorry but I respectfully decline your offer." Kuroko replied. "I promised Kagami and Shirotame that we will defeat the Generation of Miracles. That includes you."

"What are you saying? Winning is everything! Kaijo can help utilize your abilities!"

"Stop it." Yukia said roughly. "You can't just barge in, say hi and then suddenly ask if you could get back Kuroko. You heard him. He declined, so back off." She barked.

"You remind me so much of Midorimacchi."

"Mido-who?"

"Nevermind. We will see at the gamehow really good you are."

"I can't wait." Kagami said.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the practice game

The Seirin Basketball Team stared in awe as they went inside the Kaijo High premises. You can actually tell that the school was dedicated to their sports, judging by the fact that the academic building is separated from the sports building, the sports building being larger.

"Kagami, your eyes look scarier today." Kuroko flatly commented.

"Lack of sleep. I think I was a little excited." Kagami replied with an annoyed voice.

"What are you, a ififth-grader going to a field trip for the first time?"

"You piece of_!"

"Hey guys!" Kise was running towards us. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and orange shorts. No matter what he wore, he will always look like a model. "Kaijo's pretty big so I came to lead you the way!"

"Thank you." Coach said cheerfully. Kise walked towards Yukia and stared at her for a moment. Then he suddenly pinched her cheeks again. "You're too cute! Why did you have to turn me down?" Kise pouted as he continued on pinching her face. Yukia stared at him with a remove-that-hand-of-yours-or-I'll-blow-you-up face. He stopped pinching her face and gave her a gentle pat on her face. "Take care of that face, for me."

'Idiot. You're the one who wanted to destroy it.' Yukia thought while glaring dagger at Kise. Kise went to Kuroko and talked to him, ignoring Kagami who was also talking to him. He then lead the team to the gym, wrapping his arm around Yukia's shoulder, earning some unwanted attention. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Yukia scowled as she talked.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything. Ignore them."

"Half-court game?" Coach Riko said.

"Yeah. I only made simple arrangements for today. I don't want the players to slack off and watch another predictable game. Just being practical." Takeuchi, Kaijo's coach, replied.

'Simple arrangements? Predictable? Practical?' Riko thought, dark aura coming out of her as veins simultaneously appeared out of her head. But she tried to put up a fake smile to hide her intentions to kill.

"However," Takeuchi added. "You'll be playing our regulars. Don't let us triple your score."

"Shut up, you fatso. Stitch your mouth up or I'll be doing it for you." Yukia said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Takeuchi raised an eyebrow.

"I said-" Yukia was cut off when Izuki managed to cover her mouth to prevent any further verbal harassment. "She said good luck!" Izuki said with a fake smile, trying to strangle a now struggling Yukia.

"Language, Yukia!" Izuki whispered to her.

"Oh you've got a cheerleader with you? Why is she wearing your varsity track suit?" Takeuchi replied, clueless. Black aura came rushing out of Yukia. Fury was now rushing out of her that she gathered enough strength to pull away from Izuki's grip and punched the fat coach of Kaijo straight in his face. The members of the Seirin team, even though guilty in behalf of what Yukia did, found this amusing since they were also pissed off by the coach.

"Hey, what was that for, woman?!" Takeuchi held his now swollen face. Yukia was about to lunge towards the coach when she felt someone held her and forced her into an armlock and gently laid her on the court floor with her stomach flat on the floor. His legs stopped her legs from moving by putting his right leg over the backside of her knees.

'It can't be! It's Judo!' she thought as she looked slowly at the one who was successful in strangling her. Kise Ryota.

"Sorry about this, coach. She is actually a player of Seirin and she deserves a little respect." Kise said. "Or else she might add another swell on your face."

"Oh, sorry about that." Takeuchi said, giving Yukia a change of mind of not to cut him and slice him open. Kise removed himself from her and helped her get up. He then leaned towards Yukia's ear. "You're not the only one who knows martial arts here." His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. Yukia was about to punch him again on his stomach, thinking that he's still clueless of the fact that she was already aiming at his abdomen because he was still whispering thing to her. Unfortunately, she didn't succeed. Kise caught her fist in time when it was an inch away from his abdomen.

"Easy, sweetie, easy. A girl punching someone can turn off the boys.". She then swatted her hand away from him and started walking towards her teammates, giving Kise a death glare before doing so.

"Hey Kise, who's that woman?" Kaijo's captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, asked.

"Do you know about the Shirotame Platinum Siblings?" Kise asked.

"The Shirotame siblings who excelled in different sports? I heard about it, though. What about it?"

"She's one of them. Yukia Shirotame.". Kasamatsu's eyebrow intersected as he and Kise looked at Yukia from a distance.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"


	6. Chapter 6

YEY UPDATE! I was inspired by the reviews! I'll be starting some character design for Yukicchi!

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yukia shouted at Kagami's ears, making him flinch.

"DON'T SHOUT RIGHT TO MY EARS, YOU IDIOT! THE HOOP'S DEFECTIVE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT IT BROKE WHEN I DUNKED!" He replied.

Riko sweatdropped. "I'm sorry!" She said to the coach. Takeuchi was obviously pissed, veins popping out of his head. Yukia and Kagami noticed the slight change in Kaijo's coach and it amused them. Yukia then glared daggers at Kise. Kise noticed and gave her a wink.

'Now, he's going to join the fun.' Yukia thought as she walked towards Takeuchi who was still pissed. And maybe, it won't disappear until later. "Sorry about the hoop. But I don't think we can continue the game with just one hoop. Mind if we use the whole court instead?" she smirked. Everything was going well as she planned. Kaijo's coach was pissed off. Kagami and Kuroko couldn't help but smile at Yukia's scary attitude that came in handy.

"Hey Kagami." Kuroko looked at him.

"What is it?"

"How much do you think a basketball hoop costs?"

"Wha-?! We're going to replace it? Hey Shirotame!"

"WHAT?! Don't call me by my family name in public, you idiot!" she replied. Not in a calm way obviously.

"Can you do me a favor and be the one to replace the hoop?" Kagami said sheepishly. It's embarrassing to ask someone, especially a girl, to pay for something that she shouldn't be the one to do so. "You can refuse if-"

"Leave it to me." She said calmly and picked up her phone from Seirin's bench. If you're asking why she didn't leave it in the locker room, that's because she doesn't want to. She does everything she wants. She dialed someone's number and put her phone on her ear.

"Hello, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Mistress?"

"Will you please buy a new basketball hoop and bring it to Kaijo right now?"

"Yes, but may I ask why?"

"Some idiot destroyed something he wasn't supposed to." She then glared at Kagami who had a vein popping out of his head.

"Oh. We'll be right there, Young Mistress. And do you want us to fetch you there?"

"You don't have to. Goodbye." She hanged up and put her phone back on the bench. "GAME ON!"

The whole team was gasping for air during the time out. It was just 5 minutes since they started but because of the game's fast pace, they got tired easily. Takeuchi was also scolding his team.

"Kise, what's with that girl? She's fast." Kasamatsu said, more of whispering. "And also, your past teammate is too hard to predict."

"I know. Yukicchi has a speed on par with Aominecchi."

"Aomi-who?"

"And Kuroko exhibits the thing they call misdirection. I can also do it. Here, look at me." Kise picked up a ball and tossed it, making Kasamatsu follow the ball with his eyes.

"See? You're not looking at me. That's how it works. But he has a weakness"

"What?"

"He can't use misdirection for the whole 40 minutes of the game. But as for Yukicchi….."

"What's her weakness? We need to know."

"Hmmmmm…I have no idea" Kise sighed and the whole team sweatdropped along with Kasamatsu. They apparently got interested when the two boys talked about the Princess' weakness. "Well we have to find ways."

"Leave her to me." Moriyama interrupted.

The referee whistled, signaling the end of the time-out. Everyone went back to their positions and went to guard their marks. Yukia raised an eyebrow when the guy marking her was trying to flirt.

"Hi there, eye candy. You're Yukia Shirotame, right?" Moriyama, the known playboy and flirt of Kaijo's team, asked with a seductive voice.

"What of it?" She frowned while looking at him.

"Didn't know we're going to face each other."

"I was expecting someone better than you to guard me." she said bluntly. Moriyama smiled at the statement, not realizing what's about to happen.

Kuroko passed the ball towards Yukia and she immediately bounced the ball in the middle of Moriyama's legs. "Heh." She said. She then did a fast drive, passing through different players as she stopped at the three-point line. Moriyama went to her and tried to block her attempt to shoot, but he mistakenly bumped to Yukia, causing a foul. However, Yukia still was successful and went in the basket.

Yukia and Moriyama dropped together, Moriyama landing on top of Yukia with his face inches away from her. Yukia was flustered and thought about kicking him aside but it will be considered a foul. Kasamatsu went towards were the two were lying and picked up Moriyama. He easily picked him up despite his height. "What on earth are you doing?" Kasamatsu asked him. "A successful 3-point shot and a free-throw! That's 4 points, so you know."

"Sorry!"

"You drew a good foul there." Hyuga helped her stand up. "Thanks. Dealing with that pervert gave me a hard time."

"Kuroko!" The whole team shouted as they saw Kuroko fall on the floor with a loud thud. Kise had accidently hit Kuroko on the face, dealing damage to the invisible guy. "Kuroko, are you alright?" Hyuga approached him and gently slapped his face to keep him awake. There was a wound above his right eye that made way for his blood to go out of his system.

"I'm alright. I feel a little lightheaded. The game is just starting-" Kuroko fell back to the floor. "Kuroko!"

"We have to sub you out first. You need some rest." Coach Riko got her first aid kit and tended to Kuroko's wound.

"This will be hard. Are you sure we're going to be okay?" Kagami asked.

"Of course we will. Just trust your teammates." Hyuga replied in behalf of Riko.

"Yeah. But what if-"

"I told you everything will be alright. You have to listen to your seniors once in a while or I'll kill you." Kagami shivered as when he heard his captain cut him off. Hyuga was smiling but it didn't hide the fact that he was already annoyed by Kagami's doubts. He had black aura coming out of him. He walked back to the court, still pissed.

"Freshmen these days! You have to show respect towards your seniors! Get on your knees!" Hyuga exclaimed as he walked back to the game.

"You're showing your true color, Captain", Izuki replied to him. "Don't worry about that. He's always like that during his clutch time" Izuki told to Kagami.

"Clutch time?" Yukia wondered.

"It is when Hyuga becomes another person when his team is in the verge of being defeated or when he's pissed. He becomes terrifying, as you saw a while ago. You can say he's bipolar. But that gives him the advantage."

"Oh."

A black-haired guy was panting and covered with sweat as he pedaled the rickshaw harder. "Dammit! We're supposed to trade at the stoplight! You haven't pedaled even once!"

"Of course I won't", the green-haired guy who was sitting in the rear wagon replied, a can of red bean soup in his hands which was covered in tapes. "Today's Oha-Asa predicted terrible luck for you and good luck for Cancers like me-nodayo."

"What's the connection?!". He pedaled harder. "Anyway, if I'm going to use much effort into pedaling just to see a practice game, it should be worth watching!"

"It's the invisible guy and the copycat. And the princess-nodayo."

"You told me that your team was an all-boys team! What's with the princess?! You had a gay player with you?!"

"You idiot-nodayo. The Shirotame Princess is a player in Seirin-nodayo."

"Are they that good?!"

"Hurry up or the game will be over-nodayo."

"It's your fault for reading horoscopes!"

Yukia was amazed by the effect of clutch time on Hyuga. Whenever he attempts to shoot the ball, it always goes in. 'Where do you get clutch time anyway?' she asked herself.

The game went on. Kuroko went back to the game, much to Kaijo's disadvantage. He had enough rest to perform his misdirection flawlessly again.

The first year trio did their tricks flawlessly. Yukia would be the one to drive the ball towards the other end of the court and then she will pass to Kuroko who would then pass to Kagami to perform a dunk. 'Does he have any words in his basketball dictionary aside from dunk?' she thought.

Whenever Kagami is heavily guarded, either Yukia, Hyuga or Mitobe would do the shot. Mitobe would do inside shots while the two 3-pointers would do the outside.

It was the last part of the last quarter of the game. The score was tied, 98-98. The tension went up to its peak as Hyuga passed the ball across the court towards Kagami with Kuroko alongside him. They went full speed but Kise was just in time to guard Kagami. He had no other choice but to pass to Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi can't shoot! He has to pass back to Kagami!" Kise exclaimed.

"That's what you think", Yukia said as stood there carelessly, watching the duo do their risky stunt. "He won't be shooting. Ever heard of alley-hoop?"

Kise gasped when he heard her talk to him. 'This is bad!' he thought.

Kuroko tossed the ball towards the basket. Kagami then jumps and Kise then went to them and jumped to block Kagami.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

However, Kagami continued to go higher even though he jumped first. He dunked the ball in time before the buzzer went off.

"Game over!"

Team Seirin was rejoicing with joy and praised Kuroko, Kagami and Yukia. The seniors gave her a pat on the head before Izuki spoke. "You did well, Princess."

Yukia smiled. "Thanks." She searched for the blonde who was hitting on her a while ago and she frowned when she saw him crying. 'That idiot.'

She walked towards Kise and held him on the collar of his jersey. "It's just a practice game! Stop crying and act like a man!"

"You're acting manlier than me! Are you even a woman?!"

"I am, you dumbass!" She then let go of Kise and glared at him. Before Kise could say anything, he felt warm lips on his right cheek. His eyes widened. "Y-Yukicchi…"

"Act like a man, you jerk. You're one of the reasons why I think male models are gay. They're too spoiled." She said coldly.

"Why did you just-?"

"To maintain your manliness. I'm afraid you might lose it because of a practice game."

"Kise, you lucky bastard!" Moriyama punched him comically on the head.

"Ow that hurt!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kise went outside to where the faucets were and he let his face get drenched by the water, thinking about what just happened during the match. He didn't expect that he will be defeated by Kuroko's team. After a couple of seconds, he then turned off the faucet he was using, letting out a sigh.

"Gemini horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today", he heard someone's voice. "But to think you'd actually lose."

"So you came to watch, Midorimacchi?" Kise replied to the guy who owned the voice.

"It was an unfortunate game. Even a monkey could manage those dunks."

'Monkey?' Kise thought.

"No wonder fate didn't choose to side with you."

"I haven't seen you since graduation. It's nice to see you again", Kise said with a comically annoyed face. "Didn't stop taping your hands, did you? Anyways, who cares if I dunk? It will just go in anyway." He pouted.

"That's why you're no good at all", Midorima replied. "Shooting the ball from up close is easy. Shooting it from far away has greater value. Didn't you hear the saying 'Man proposes, God disposes'? Effort has its rewards." Midorima then threw a towel towards Kise. "I always do what I can, and I always have the lucky items Oha-Asa Horoscope recommends. Today's lucky item is a toy frog." He held up his lucky item for Kise to see, which Kise found futile since he doesn't care about horoscopes or anything related to it. "That is why I never miss my shots!"

'I didn't understand the last part.' Kise thought with a quizzical look on his face. You could actually see the question mark pop out of his head. 'This is the number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles. Shintaro Midorima.'

"Shouldn't you be talking to Kuroko instead of me?" Kise asked him.

"There's no need. B-blood tyoes like me and A-blood types like him don't get along."

'First, the horoscope. Now, the blood types. What's next? Birthdays? Constellations?' Kise thought.

"I acknowledge his basketball style and truly respect it. But to go to an obscure school like Seirin, I can't accept it. I simply came because we're going to play them in the preliminaries of Inter-High. And I can say that they're not that good."

A bicycle bell suddenly rang, catching the ateention of both Kise and Midorima. They looked to where the sound came and saw the same black-haired guy who pedaled the rickshaw, now drenched with sweat and had an annoyed facial expression.

"Midorima, you bastard! You left me in the traffic! Do you have any clue of how embarrassing that is?!" Kazunari Takao, the driver of the rickshaw, shouted.

'If it's embarrassing, why did he even ride a rickshaw on the streets in the first place?' Kise was snapped back from his thoughts when Midorima spoke.

"I just came to watch the game. But allow me to apologize. We will not lose to Seirin. Just give up on your revenge."

"We should let a doctor look at your condition." Riko said to Kuroko. They were passing by a park when she asked him and the whole team halted.

"I'm alright. It's just a minor injury."

"But still. The injury might cause internal bleeding or something."

"Don't worry. I'm on it." Yukia butted in. She dialed a number and placed the phone on her ear. "Hello, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Mistress?"

"Are you done delivering the hoop replacement to Kaijo?"

"We just left Kaijo, Young Mistress. Your friend really did trouble, didn't he?"

"Looks like you saw the damage. Anyway, can you please pick us up at the park?"

"Us?"

"I have my teammates with me. Someone got an injury and we have to take him to the hospital."

"Yes, Young Mistress. We'll be there in a jiffy."

And in a second, a limousine appeared. A man in his 60's went out of the vehicle and gestured for the team to go inside. "Good day, friends of Young Mistress Yukia. I am Sebastian, her personal butler. Please go inside and be comfortable."

The team went inside sheepishly. This is the first time they rode a limousine, after all. The inside of the vehicle looked classy, the music being out of place. It didn't go along with the look of the vehicle. Sebastian served them a bottle of wine and a pizza that can serve the whole team and leave some allowance for Kagami's appetite.

"Um, I just noticed," Koganei said. "Why is it that the music doesn't… uhh…", he had found it difficult to find the right words.

"Match with the vehicle's look?" Sebastian smiled at him. "This is Young Mistress Yukia's personal limousine, so she's the one who chose the look, the music and the things around it. She preferred either hard metal or rock music. She liked classic design for the interior. That's how it is."

'Whaddaheck. Is she really that rich? For real?'

"I should've expected this to happen." Kagami sighed as he looked up and discover how tall the building was. 'Is this really a hospital?'

SHIROTAME PRIVATE HOSPITAL. The name was plastered on the rooftop of the building, giving emphasis on how Yukia's family was rich.

"Amazing! You also got a private hospital!" The freshmen trio, Fukuda, Furihata and Kawahara exclaimed.

"Let's go inside." Yukia motioned them to walk towards the direction of a certain room. Yukia gently opened the room and went inside silently. "Mom?"

"There you are, my princess! It's rare for you to come here." Shirotame Subaru, Yukia's mother, hugged her daughter. She then noticed a crowd of boys outside the office and raised an eyebrow. "Your teammates?"

"Uh, yeah. One of them got injured while in the game a while ago. It affected his brain area", she pointed to Kuroko who had bandages wrapped on his forehead.

"Let him in. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, Mom."

Yukia went outside and motioned Kuroko to come inside her mother's clinic, giving him a good-luck expression. She then left and motioned the boys to sit down in the waiting area.

"So, was that your mother?" Hyuga asked.

"Yeah. She had her studies in neurology and other studies related to the brain. So I thought she will do."

"And I guess she owns this institute?"

"You got that right."

"Then if your mother runs a hospital, what does your father run?"

"An energy company."

Hyuga whistled after hearing the statement. "And I'll guess that you have more than one house?"

"One here in Tokyo, another in Los Angeles, Germany, Beijing, Italy, Seoul, Taiwan, Singapore, Thailand, Dubai, Greece, New York, Egypt and Spain. But if you would want to include the resthouses, then-"

"Okay you can stop now. I know you will have a long time enumerating them all." Hyuga cut her off before they spend an hour for her to enumerate all of them.

After a couple of minutes, Kuroko went outside of the clinic together with Yukia's mom. "He's definitely alright. He just need to have some rest and avoid heavy activities to prevent his wound from opening again."

"Thank you so much." The entire Seirin team bowed.

"Oh, what such beautiful men you are! Which one of you is Yukia's boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Mom! Stop that! It's embarrassing!" Yukia exclaimed while being flustered.

"Just kidding. Do you guys want to have dinner with us? It's fine since you're friends with Yukia."

"Really? Then let's-" Kagami's mouth was covered by Riko's hand while Mitobe held him. "Thanks but it's already okay for us! Thank you for the free check-up!" The team then hurriedly went downstairs, not bothering to use the elevator.

Yukia and her mother stared at them as they ran. "What a weird bunch", her mother commented. Yukia just facepalmed.

Riko got home just in time for dinner. She then realized that they were going to have vegetables for dinner. 'I should've accepted her offer', she thought as she sighed a walked towards the table.

Dayam. I'm having fun writing this. I'll manage to have updates everyday for you guys

:D


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't expect this story to have more than 3 followers and favorites. Thank you for the support!

Yukia yawned for who-knows-how-many-times during her class. She's almost on the verge of sleeping if it was not for her favorite subject that was the present period. Biology.

"Damn. I want to sleep." She muttered under her breath.

"You want us to buy bread?" Kagami asked. The freshmen members of the basketball team were called by the coach who was along with the seniors.

"Yeah. It's called the Pork Iberian Sandwich. It was said to bring good luck to whoever who eats it." Hyuga told them.

"It's sold once every month. However, we're not the only one who have their eyes on it. It gets a little busier." Riko said. Hyuga flinched when he heard the word "little".

The seniors gave them the money and the freshmen went on with their so-called journey.

"What do you mean by 'a little busier'?" hyuga finally asked Riko after the freshmen were out of sight. Riko just released a laugh. "Hehe."

"What the-", Yukia stood there motionlessly as she saw the large crowd of students trying to get their hand on the Pork Iberian Sandwich. "Coach said it would get 'a little busier'. Can someone explain to me how this thing was supposed to be 'a little busier'?!"

Kawahara charged and forced himself into the crowd, only to find himself unsuccessful. "You're useless!" Furihata exclaimed.

"Now that I noticed, this is going to take more power", Fukuda said. "The forwards of the rugby team, the American football's linemen, sumo and weightlifting team. How are we supposed to get past these people?!"

"Sound fun", Kagami said and clenched his fist.

Yukia just rolled her eyes. "Kagami disease is up again." She muttered. Kagami forced his way into the crowd. He didn't even got past the first layer of the human barrier that prevented him from getting the bread. He fell on his rear, wide eyed.

"This is Japanese Lunch Time Rush!"

"Guess we have no choice but to do our best!" The three freshmen (Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara) charged into the crowed, each of them having a battlecry escaping from their mouth, only to fail and be tossed back to where they came from. They did this three times, failing on each try. "This isn't easy!"

Kagami suddenly lifted Fukuda. "Sorry about this, Fukuda." He threw him to the crowd and then the crowd started moving him. This scenario reminded her of one of the rock concerts she saw. Crowd surfing.

Kagami then jumped and stood on Fukuda's back. "My basketball style isn't the only one American thing about me."

"Crowd Surfing!"

"It sounds crazy but it might actually work."

Not for long!

Instead of being moved forward, the crowd started to move Fukuda backwards towards where the other basketball members where. Kagami and Fukuda were both thrown out of the crowd. "This is Japanese Lunch Time Rush!"

"Stop that, will you?" Yukia said.

"Uhm, I bought a bread." Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Yukia stared at him, wide-eyed. "Wha- How?"

"The flow of the crowd pushed me towards the store so I left money and got one." He thenput the bread on Kagami's hand and looked at the direction of the freshmen trio who looked damaged. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all." Fukuda replied. A gloomy atmosphere was surrounding the three

"The phantom sixth man has a league of his own." Kawahara continued.

The freshmen went to the rooftop where the seniors were waiting. They handed the sandwiches to the seniors who refused. They explained what actually h\was going on and let the freshmen eat the food which they worked hard for. And it tasted good.

Yukia went to the basketball gym. She was running a little late since she was on cleaning duties. She got out of the changing room only to find her teammates reading some papers.

"What's that?" she asked Izuki. She silently hoped he wouldn't make any puns.

"Oh. This is a copy of the Preliminary Tournament brackets for Inter-High. Here, take a look." Izuki gave her the paper and she carefully read the contents.

"We've got three weeks before the start of the preliminaries", Hyuga announced. "We fell one short step last year but this time, we're going to make it! We'll be facing a lot of strong schools but our strongest opponent would be Shutoku High. They were also in the nation's top 8 last year. And just like Kaijo, they got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Shintaro Midorima. If we will lose to them, we won't make it to the Nationals."

"If we're going to fight the Generation of Miracles, it would be in the championship game", Kagami muttered. "Kuroko, you know who he is, don't you?"

"Yeah. However, the other four are on a different level, like Kise said. If they improved, I can't imagine them right now."

"Our first game will be against Shinkyo High. Has anybody seen the coach?" Yukia exclaimed.

"She's spying on our opponent right now." Hyuga replied. Coincidentally, Riko entered the gym with an indescribable expression. A mixture of anger, annoyed and pissed off expressions.

"Here she is." Hyuga said.

"Coach, aren't you going to skip today?" Furihata asked curiously.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" she replied.

"She wouldn't act like an idiot over an official game, you morons." Hyuga commented and turned to Riko. "Are they that good to make you unhappy?"

"We should first worry about our first game rather than with Shutoku." Riko said.

"What do you mean?"

"One of their players might give us a hard time. Watch the video later. Take a look at this." Riko handed her phone to the team for them to see who they were dealing with. But the screen had a picture of a cat in it.

"Kawaii", Yukia muttered.

"Oh sorry. It's the next one."

Hyuga pressed a button and the phone showed a picture of a tall, dark and bald guy who shocked the team. He looked like a foreigner.

"That is Papa Mbaye Siki. 2 meters tall, 87 kilograms. He's from Senegal."

"Senegal? He's tall and huge! Two meters?!" Hyuga was still shocked as he leaned forward to the phone's screen.

'2 meters?' Yukia thought. 'Someone's at par with Murasakibara's height?'

"Can we do this?" Koganei asked, frustrated.

"He's from abroad? Wait, where's Senegal?" Izuki asked.

"He's just huge", Kagami commented.

""This is Papa Mbaye- what?"

"Papanpa?"

"It's Papa Try-Hard'

"Papa… Papaya Ito!"

Yukia rolled her eyes as she looked at her teammates. Was memorizing that nigga's name hard to do?

"This is pointless. Kuroko, give him a nickname." Riko said.

"Hmmm… How about 'Dad', then?"

"Where' your naming sense?!"

"Dad. Dad's company is a dud."

Yukia can't help but laugh along with her teammates since the nickname really was funny. She had to hold her stomach while trying to stop her laughing.

"Listen!" Riko's voice made them stop."He's not just tall. His arms and legs are long, too. They were jus in the middle tier last year, but when the foreign student was added to their team, everything changed. Nobody can reach him, that's why he had a big advantage."

"We can't just do nothing!" Kagami said.

"Who said we will? From now on, Kagami, Shirotame and Kuroko will have a different training regimen. The preliminaries will start on May 16! No complains!"

"What?! May 16?!" Yukia exclaimed, panic was evident in her voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"I won't be here on that day!"

"What?! Why?!"

"I'll be going to Kyoto early in the morning of that day! It's my father's birthday!"

"Oh, no."

"Guess we can't help it. But still, you're not excused from training. The fact that you won't be playing doesn't mean you skip practice." Hyuga told her with an intimidating voice.

"I'll make sure I'll do what I can to make it up to you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Yukia made her way to the limousine waiting for her outside the entrance door. She swore she saw her bother frown when he glanced at his watch. "Move faster, will you?!"

"Fine. I'm coming!" Yukia replied along with a frowning face. Her brother was too impatient. The flight was still in 3 hours.

She sat down comfortably in the vehicle after giving her luggage to the butlers who assisted them. Today, she only wore simple but obviously branded clothing. She wore a black t-shirt with the word "Kewl" printed on its front. Together with it, she wore thigh-length shorts and black high-cut sneakers with glitter designs. She then grabbed her black Beats headphones and connected it to her iPod. She started listening but something about her brother caught her eye.

"Why are you wearing a suit, brother?"

"Because I want to", he replied. Yudora was the type of person who would always wear formal clothing even in the most informal events, like birthdays. Being the first son and the heir to the company should be seen both outside and inside. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail but left a small amount of hair to dangle at the sides of his face. His slanting eyes made him look intimidating. "And why are you wearing that outfit? You look like you're going to the mall."

"You told me to hurry up. These were the things that I saw firsthand in my closet after taking a bath."

"Too bad. How unfortunate."

"Too bad. How unfortunate" Yukia mimicked her bother while making funny faces. Yudora seemed to ignore it.

"Anyway, it seems that Yujima had arrived ahead of us."

"Yuji-niisan?" Yukia gasped as he heard her brother's name

As the author, let me introduce to you who Yujima is.

Yujima Shirotame is the 2nd son of the owner and CEO of the Shirotame Group of Companies. He was in between Yukia and Yudora. Yukia was 16, he was 18 and Yudora was 20. And like his siblings, he also had white hair and sea-blue eyes. However, his eyes seemed to be more cheerful than Yudora and he was a happy-go-lucky person. What made him unique is that unlike his brother and sister who both had long white hair, his white hair was short and he resembled Castor of 07-Ghost because they have the same hairstyle and both wore eyeglasses.

He was a prodigy in the field of formula one racing. Pretty cool, right?

BACK TO THE STORY!

"That brat came from Italy where he had his racing championship. The result is obvious."

"Yeah. I know. He won. Oh, I forgot to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you own the nodachi in the kitchen?"

"I'm the only one in our house who have a collection of swords. Of course it's- Wait. WHAT?! WHY IS IT IN THE KITCHEN?! I DON'T REMEMBER ANY SWORD DISPLAY IN THE KITCHEN!"

"Uhm, about that. I used it to… um… slice the apples." She scratched her head nervously when she saw the dark gloomy atmosphere surrounding her brother.

"YUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Yukia's eyelids were already being controlled by gravity. She tried hard to stop herself from yawning and headbanging as the hairstylist tended to her hair. Her father's birthday ball will be in 2 hours.

"Tired?" the stylist asked.

"Yeah. Had to wake up early to catch the flight."

"Oh"

"Which was in 4 hours after I woke up. We went to the airport so early."

"Anyway, I'll get you some coffee to stay awake. They're my specialty." She then walked away and returned with a cup of coffee. "That's espresso. To keep you awake."

"Thanks", Yukia smiled at the woman as she drank her coffee and the woman continued to style her hair.

Yukia went to the party along with Yudora. She was wearing a red strapless dress with glittering effects that stopped just above her knees. She also wore red pumps and black fingerless lace gloves. Her hair was in a loose bun with a rose headdress sitting on it. Yudora was wearing a black tuxedo and blue tie that made the women swoon.

She went to her father and smiled at him. A fake smile.

"Happy Birthday, Dad."

"My princess! You look beautiful, as always." He hugged her, not noticing the smug look on her face.

"Where's Yuji-niisan?"

"He's there at the dining table area. Flirting again."

"I'll go see him." Yukia walked away from her father and went to greet her brother whom she didn't see for so long.

A red-haired man approached Yukia's father. "Yamato, is that the daughter of yours you were talking about?"

"Oh, yes she is, Kojuro."

"She looks like her mother, Subaru."

"You also have a son the same age as her, don't you? Why don't you introduce him?"

"Yeah. I'll have dinner first before that since they're serving my favorite dish."

"Still didn't change since preschool, Akashi Kojuro?"

"You got that right."

Yukia's attention was reverted from her brother when she heard her father's voice call her. "Look like father's calling you."

"Well, then. See you later, brother!"

"Yukia, I want to introduce to you my childhood friend, Akashi Kojuro." Her father introduced the red-haired man in front of them. Yukia made a bow. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yukia Shirotame."

"It's nice to meet you, too. You look a lot like your mother."

"She has powerful genes, I guess."

"You have humor. May I ask what interests you?"

"I like basketball and martial arts. Quite odd for a girl, right?"

"I guess so. But women like you are rare. And besides, my son likes basketball, too. He is in fact the captain of their team."

"Woah. And in what year is he right now?"

"The same as yours. First year." Yukia's eyes widened as she heard the last two words. First year? Does that mean the seniors in their team are cowering beneath his rule? A freshman? Is he that good in the sport?

"I hope I could meet him sometime."

"He's here with me. I'll grant your wish. Seijuro!" He called out a red-haired guy with heterochromatic eyes. The other being red and the other was gold. He walked casually towards where his father was.

"Yukia, meet my son. Seijuro Akashi."

"It's nice to meet you, Princess." Akashi held her hand and kissed it, making her blush.

"I-it's nice to meet you, too."

"Seijuro, this girl also likes basketball like you. Why don't you hang out for a bit?"

"My pleasure." Seijuro gestured her to walk with him as they went into the crowd of people.

"They look good together, don't you think?" Yamato said.

"Yes, they do."

"So, you play basketball too?" Yukia asked to ease out the awkward silence they had as they stood on the balcony.

"Yeah. What of it?" Akashi looked intimidating but attractive, Yukia had to admit.

Yukia tapped her chin before she scanned the scenery. She landed her attention on the basketball cage nearby. "I've got an idea!"

"What?" Before he knew it, he was already being dragged by Yukia towards the exit. He tried to remove his wrist from her hands but she was strong. "Wait. Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon."

They stopped at the basketball cage and Yukia stared at it with a happy expression. "Here it is!"

"A basketball cage?"

"Yeah! Let's play!" Yukia went inside to pick up the ball whena group of hooligans went inside the cage.

"What do we have here?"

"She's pretty!"

"What is she doing here?"

"Hey girl,give me the ball. We're going to play."

"I had it first, jackass."

"You piece of-"

"Stay away from her." Akashi walked to Yukia's side, hands in his pockets. He was glaring daggers at him.

"This is your girlfriend? How fortunate of you. Teach her to be polite, okay?"

"You're the one who need to be taught a lesson here."

"Why you-" the guy was about to punch Akashi but he was shocked when Akashi stopped it effortlessly with one hand.

"Let's have a bet. In the form of a basketball game. 10 points says it all." Akashi said coolly.

"If we win, we have the court. You can have it if we lose." Yukia continued. "To be fair, I will not be taking my shoes off."

Akashi looked down at Yukia's footwear. It was a pair of pumps and of course, they had high heels. "Are you sure about that?"

"Pfft. I'm at my full speed whenever I play basketball with my bare feet."

"Oh really?"

"Don't believe me?"

"I do. Let's start."

"They're monsters!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"We have no choice of winning!"

The hooligans ran away from the basketball cage with scared faces. Yukia raised her eyebrow. "We still have 8 points. It's not done yet. Cowards."

"Of course, they will be scared. The score was 8-0, after all."

Yukia sighed and looked at her feet. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. Playing with high heels just took their toll on my feet."

Akashi crouched to look closely at her feet. "Sit down."

"Huh?"

"Just sit down."

"Okay." Yukia sat obediently on the concrete floor of the basketball cage as Akashi examined it. She winced when he touched her ankle. "Ow."

"Sorry. You sprained your ankle, didn't you?"

"I guess so?"

Yukia blushed when Akashi wrapped his handkerchief around her ankle and motioned for her to ride on his back. "I'll have to carry you back."

"You sound like you regretted to come with me."

"Get used to it." He hoisted her up and went back to the venue of the party.

I actually write the chapters every night and update the story the next day. That's why I update that fast. :D


	10. Chapter 10

"What on earth happened?" Subaru shrieked when she saw Akashi giving Yukia a piggy-back ride. They went upstairs to Yukia's room to prevent unnecessary commotion. Akashi carefully removed her from his back and let her sit down on the bed.

"Long story. Can I have an ice pack, please?" Akashi said as she crouched down and examined Yukia's ankle. "It's not that bad. Just a little rest would help."

"I'll be right back." Subaru went out of the room, her short hair swaying behind her.

"Has anybody told you before that you're too reckless for a girl?" Akashi asked calmly, not losing his cool.

"A lot of people do. I always get into fights."

"Are there any incidents that happened before aside from that which proved you reckless?"

"I made the kitchen blow up once."

"And?"

"I rode a bicycle without shorts under my skirt."

"And?" Akashi's shoulders drooped when he heard the second statement.

"I let the adult German Shepherds out from their cage when I was 4. There were 5 of them." Yukia laughed. "The maids were freaking out."

"Jeez. You really are reckless."

"Of course. I'm a Shirotame, after all."

Subaru went inside with an ice pack in her hand. "Do you need any nurses, Seijuro-san?"

"No, thank you. I can handle this."

"I'll be leaving the rest to you. I need to assist my husband downstairs." Subaru smiled and went downstairs. Yukia can hear her mother's heel collide with the floor.

"Ow." She winced as he touched her ankle before laying the ice pack over it.

"Stay still, will you?"

"Fine." She then grabbed the PSP lying abovethe wooden drawer and started to play.

"What's that?"

"A PSP. Haven't seen one?"

"Idiot. I have 5 of that at home and 2 that I have brought along with me. I mean, what's the game?"

"Tekken. Tekken 6."

"Oh. Which character are you using?"

"Alisa. I want to master her fighting style. It's the only one that I don't master."

Her phone and Yukia were both startled by it. Yukia then picked it up and smiled when she saw the caller ID. It was her coach, Riko.

"Yes, coach?"

"WE WON! WE SERIOUSLY WON!" Yukia smiled and her eyes widened after hearing the good news. They won against that towering nigga! She could hear her coach laughing while the boys were talking loudly in the background. As if they're trying to talk to her, too.

"We won, Princess!"

"Papa-whatever lost!"

"How's the party?!"

"Bring me back some food!"

"And souvenirs!"

"Yes, yes." Yukia smiled, tears of joy were threatening to stream down any moment. "I'll bring you souvenirs, I promise."

"Alrighty, then! Good Night! See you!"

"Good Night." Yukia hanged up before closing her phone and put it back inside her drawer.

"Seems to be your teammates. Quite a noisy bunch."

"That noise you heard recently is just level 1. They're even nosier in personal."

"You're schoolmates with Kuroko Tetsuya, right?"

"Yeah but how did you-"

A man appeared in the doorway. "Young Master Seijuro, your father is expecting you."

"Tell me I'm coming." The guy bowed before walking away. "I'll see you later then, Yukia."

"Hope we meet at the Inter-High."

Akashi smiled cockily and went outside of the room. After her room was out of sight, Akashi's face darkened as he took held of the red scissors in his pocket. "I'll crush you, Princess." He muttered in a dark voice.

When Akashi was out of her sight, her face darkened. "I'll defeat you, Mr. Emperor."

* * *

It was still 4 hours before the flight back to Tokyo but they were already sitting in the passenger's lounge. Yukia scowled.

"It's still early, you know?"

"Better than being late." Yudora replied.

"Idiot." She whispered.

"I HEARD THAT."

"Whatever." They sat opposite each to avoid unnecessary conflicts. She then remembered something. She then stood up and walked away towards the souvenir shop.

"Where are you going?"

"To go fishing."

"Ha Ha. Funny."

"I'm going to the souvenir shop. I'll be back."

Yukia entered the shop and saw different types of souvenirs everywhere. Different colors, sizes, kinds. She scanned the store slowly, not wanting to miss a single souvenir inside the shop. Finally, she found the most ideal souvenir. A bracelet with a nameplate on it.

"Young lady, do you want that souvenir?"

"What's the nameplate for?"

"If you buy that, we can carve your name in it for free."

"Woah. I think I'll buy them. 12 of them. The red-and-black one."

"Alright. The carving will be fast. You can look around while waiting." Yukia wrote first her teammates names ona piece of paper and gave it to the woman before she and went to the carver. Yukia continued strolling around the store when she bumped into a tall guy with brown hair and was holding a pouch of sugar candies (you can guess who.)

"Sorry!"

"Sorry, miss. Are you hurt?"

"No, not at all. You?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you a high schooler?"

"Uhm, yes."

"What school?"

"Seirin High." Yukia saw the guy's eye widen. "You seemed shocked. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! I just accidentally bit my tongue. Anyway, what club?"

"Basketball. By the way, I'm Yukia Shirotame."

"Nice meeting you. I'm Kiyoshi Teppei."

"I'll have to excuse myself now. Coach Riko told me to buy food souvenirs."

"See ya!" Kiyoshi said as she walked away and went into the rack where the food and delicacies were located. He secretly followed her with his eyes. "Riko lets the underclassmen buy food for her? She didn't change at all." He said silently after going out of the shop. "So she's the one Riko was talking about."

* * *

"I'M BACK!" Yukia exclaimed as she went inside the gym excitedly. She arrived about 2 hours ago but she managed to at least go to training. She wore a shirt and knee-length shorts with flats and she brought the treats with her.

"You're back!" Izuki exclaimed.

"No. I'm front."

"Ha! She brought your puns to shame!" Koganei mocked.

"What's with the bandage?" Kagami asked as she looked down at her right ankle. She then smiled and waved her hands in front of her.

"It's a long story. Let's just say basketball and high-heeled shoes were involved."

"You played basketball while wearing heels." Kuroko said, making her flinch. He really is a smart person. "You're reckless."

"I know. I heard that the second time. From a friend of mine."

"Will you be able to play in the next game?" Riko asked as Yukia handed the souvenirs and treats to her.

"Of course I will. It was not that severe, you know? Just a little rest and I will be okay."

"Ok fine. You're a good souvenir chooser." She said as she picked up the bracelet that had her name carved on it.

"You think so?"

"Hey guys, get your bracelets here." The guys went to where Riko is, except for Kagami. He preferred to go to the edible souvenirs first before going to the material ones.

"So who are we up to against next?" Yukia asked.

"We're going to battle a number of teams. However, if we all survive the games, we might play against the King of the North, Seiho and the King of the East, Shutoku." Riko replied

"Well then, game on!"

* * *

AND THERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER!-

Will you look at that! Yukia and Akashi were wearing fake smiles after all! WEEEE!


	11. Chapter 11

Riko felt triumphant when her team got three wins in a row against Jitsuzan, Kinga and Meijo. She found it weird when they fought against Meijo for the members of their team seemed to be afraid during that time.

"You did a good job, guys! Three wins in a row!"

"If we keep this up, we might face the generation of Miracles in no time." Kawahara commented. They talked about the incoming probabilities of facing the Generation of Miracles, not noticing that Yukia got her eye on something, or should I say someone, who just entered the gym. A team wearing orange track suits and a logo that read "Shutoku" on the breast area. Hyuga noticed this and looked at the team, too, making the other members of Seirin look to where their captain was looking. "They're here. The King of the East, Shutoku", he said.

Yukia noticed a green-haired guy with eyeglasses who was staring at either her, Kagami or Kuroko. She didn't know. They were on the same place and were seating beside each other. She looked at Kuroko who seemed to notice the green-haired guy, too. "Midorima-kun." He muttered, enough for Kagami and Yukia to hear.

'So he's a member of the Generation of Miracles, too.' She thought. She then noticed Kagami smirk.

"I'll say Hi to that guy." He said coolly as he stood up and went to where Midorima is.

"Go ahea- Wait! Oi! Don't be reckless!" Hyuga exclaimed.

"You're Midorima Shintaro, aren't you?" Kagami asked the guy in front of him.

"Yeah. But who are you, may I ask?"

Behind Midorima was Kazunari Takao who was laughing."You ask that but you know exactly who he is! How much pride do you have?!" he continued to laugh as he said these words silently, careful to not be heard by either Kagami or Midorima. He would be dead either way.

Kagami extended his hand towards Midorima.

"A handshake?" Midorima asked as he looke at Kagami's smirking face. He also did Kagami's gesture only to find out that Kagami wrote his name on his palm. "What the-"

"You're the type of person who would forget me even if I told you my name. I did that so you can remember me. Just look at your hand whenever you forget my name, carrot."

"Carrot?"

Kagami winced when he felt a soft hand smack his face. "Just what on earth are you doing?" Yukia asked him.

"I was introducing myself!"

"Do you think writing your name on someone else's hand is a good way of introducing?"

"It's for him remember me!"

"Idiot. Sorry about this." Yukia bowed before glaring at Midorima.

"It's okay. But you gotta control him."

"Don't you think you're in the wrong place to order me? I've got him wrapped around in my pinky finger. Right, Kagami?" she turned to smile at Kagami. A smile that says 'I'll kill you if you say no, you mother***er'

"OF COURSE!" he answered quickly.

"See? You don't have the right to look down at me and order me around just because I'm shorter than you."

"Huh?" Midorima wondered. 'I didn't understand the last part.'

Yukia extended her hand to him. "Don't worry. I've got no markers with me or anything." She said.

Midorima sighed and took her hand shaking it slowly. "You're a Cancer, aren't you?"

"How did you know, Miss-?"

"Yukia. Yukia Shirotame. I heard Oha-Asa just this morning. She said that a raccoon shigaraki is the lucky item of Cancers today."

"Do you have a lucky item, too?"

"Like hell I will. I don't believe in that trash. They don't work at all." She replied as she let go of his hand and let hers swing beside her.

"Hmph." He silently walked away and went to their team's bench. Takao casually put an arm on his shoulders while grinning. "Shin-chan's interested in women already?"

"Shut up, moron. Like hell I will."

"Ooooh. She's damn hot you know. I'll guess she's an E-cup."

Midorima rolled his eyes. 'You should see Momoi's F-cup.' He thought secretly.

"Woaho." Yukia's eyes widened when she saw Midorima's shots go inside everytime he shoots. "Dang. Is he even normal? Is there a possibility that he will miss?"

"It's almost impossible for him to miss. I've never seen him miss, not even once." Kuroko replied. "Because of the high arc, nobody's powerful enough to block it. And also, he will keep perfecting his shots if he doesn't lose his cool."

"Jeesh. That's unfair."

They spectated the game until it came to an end. Obviously, it's the King's victory. Midorima pushed his eyeglasses up and turned to where the Seirin members are, giving them a glare. Especially to Yukia, Kagami and Kuroko. The three of them noticed him and sent glares back at him, too.

"Alright. Let's go home!" Hyuga exclaimed as the team went out of the arena, only to be pushed by Riko.

"Oh, no you don't!" Riko put her hands on her hips, frowning. "We still have a game today! Didn't you idiots read the paper properly?!"

"I was just kidding! The atmosphere was gloomy so I wanted to cheer you up!" Hyuga replied.

"Of course, we all read the tournament bracket!" Izuki butted in.

"Huh? Really? We have another game?" Kagami asked, receiving a smack on the head from Riko and Yukia slamming the tournament bracket on Kagami's face.

"Read this, moron!"

"HW CN HHH RNGHD WEEHAHT HAT OMYT FEASS"

"WHAT?!"

Kagami roughly removed Yukia's hand away from his face while scowling at her. "I said, How Can I Read This With Your Hand On My Face?!"

"Heee. Sorry." Yukia smiled at him innocently, making him blush.

"Our fifth game starts at 5 PM!"

"Two games in a day are harsh." Koganei mumbled. Mitobe nodded as a response.

"Even if we take a rest, we're still tired." Izuki continued.

"The semifinals and finals are in a single day? Do we have to play a game before playing against Shutoku?" Kagami said while reading the brackets, his eyes were focusing on the piece of paper.

"On the last day, our opponents will most likely be Seiho. We'll play Shutoku in the finals." Riko explained.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes. We'll be against 2 Kings in one day!"

Kagami smirked after hearing what seems to be "good news" to him. "Two games in a row, both of them are strong. I'm getting excited!"

"Are you trying to impress?" Kawahara asked with a look of worry in his face. "Right, Kuroko?"

"Actually, I'm kind of excited, too. And Yukia seems to be excited, too." Kuroko turned his head to where Yukia is. She was grinning creepily; black aura was being emitted from her.

"I'm going to teach that carrot a lesson before I slice him to pieces and include him in my beef steak specialty…" she mumbled, making the seniors back away in fear from the monster disguising as a princess.

"Did you and Yukia catch the Kagami disease, too?" Furihata asked, causing a vein to pop out of Kagami's head.

"What Kagami disease are you talking about?!"

"I hope not." Kuroko replied politely.

"The way you said it pisses me off." Kagami commented.

"But don't you think hard situations like this light a fire in you?" Kuroko asked. Yukia saw him show an expression of wonder for the first time. The seniors smirked at his statement.

"ALRIGHT! I'M ON FIRE!" Kagami exclaimed. "I'M GOING TO PRACTICE!"

"NO! YOU SHOULD REST! You basketball head! BAKAGAMI!"

And another chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Yukia stared at how Kagami ate the mountain of breads on his desk. She found it weird and amazing at the same time. 'I wonder how he eats a lot without getting fat. Must be basketball.'

"What're you looking at?" Kagami said after swallowing the bread.

"Nothing. Just ignore me. Continue with your business." She replied politely.

"Do you think I can eat peacefully if you keep staring at me like I'm some sort of kid lost in a high school campus?"

"Yeah."

"Kagami, you're eating more than usual." Kuroko said, making Kagami turn his head to find Kuroko eating 2 pieces of sandwiches.

"And you? I'm surprised that's enough for you. You should eat more."

"He's not a glutton like you, Kagami." Yukia commented.

"Of course! We had 2 games yesterday! I'm so hungry." Kagami took another bite. Yukia just rolled her eyes.

"My body's sore." Kuroko stated.

"Yep. Mine too. And I guess yours is sore too, Kagami."

"The Freshmen Trio!" they turned their heads to see Riko on the hallway carrying boxes. "Can you come with me for a moment? I need some help."

* * *

"Why are you making us carry these boxes? And why is it that Shirotame is not carrying one?" Kagami said, regretting the fact that he lends a hand to Riko.

"Because there are only two boxes. And also, why would you make a maiden carry heavy things?" Riko explained, receiving a nod of approval from Yukia.

"I don't see any maidens around."

Whack! Bam!

"Ow that hurt!"

"Coach, what's in these boxes?" Yukia asked, rubbing her wrist after he hit Kagami.

"They're tapes of different teams in their past games." She replied while dusting imaginary dirt from her hands after he hit Kagami. "They're for preparation and scouting purposes."

* * *

"Their movements are weird." Yukia commented as she focused on watching the tape record.

"Their team is more on defense. Especially that bald guy." Kagami said with his hand on his chin.

"I remember him. We fought in middle school. He was able to stop Kise."

"WHAT?!"

Yukia, Kagami and Kuroko watched a tape record out of curiosity. Apparently, their coach had left it there unintentionally so decided to watch it. Fortunately, it was a record of their next opponent, Seiho.

-FLASHBACK-

_"24 seconds overtime!"_

_"What?" Kise turned when he heard the referee announce the unfortunate._

_"Kise, you kept the ball too long, idiot!"_

_"Kise-chin, gimme a break."_

_"That's why you're no good." Midorima said while pushing his eyeglasses up._

_"Kise, please pass the ball." Kuroko said bluntly._

_"Even, you Kurokocchi?"_

_"Kise, you're the only one who is 20 points below your norm." the captain of their team said. He was obviously not glad with his subordinate's performance._

_"Sorry! But Kurokocchi is-"_

_"He's in a different case."_

_Kise frowned and face his mark that was responsible for his unintentional overtime. "What's your name? Because of you, I'm being yelled at today!"_

_"Tsugawa Tomoki. They're yelling at you, huh? That's good. I love seeing people get upset."_

_"What's with you? Can somebody change marks with me?"_

-End of Flashback-

"Well. I guess we can deal with it. We defeated Kise, right?" Yukia asked after Kuroko turned the TV off.

"Of course! We will win!"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the court. Each team was doing drills and practices to prepare for their games. However, the tension between Seirin and Shutoku, more likely between Kagami and Midorima, was increasing. Yukia went in front of Kagami and poked his eyes with her index and middle fingers.

"Stop that, will you?"

"I was just looking at him."

"Glare at him after we win the next game, idiot. If you lose, you will look like a moron."

"Hmph."

"And also", Yukia turned to where the Seiho players were practicing. "We still have to deal with another king."

The players of Seiho looked ordinary and mirrored a common basketball team. Average height, average skills, average everything. The only ones who were sticking out like a sore thumb was their captain, Iwamura, and their play-maker, Kasuga. Their captain was approximately as tall as Mitobe but his body is wide and it will be hard to get past them.

"I thought that the Queen Piece of Seirin was only rumors." Iwamura said to Kasuga and Tsugawa.

"Guess you were wrong. She's a chick isn't she?" Kasuga replied smiling cockily at Yukia, making her raise an eyebrow and turn away.

"No matter who their members are, we will crush them like what happened last year." Tsugawa replied while beating his fists in the air. "They're weak!"

Yukia heard the comment and turned to where Tsugawa was. "Bald Bastard…" she mumbled and walked slowly but bringing along with her an aura of danger. Hyuga seemed to notice this and immediately took hold of Yukia's arms and putting them behind her back. He still didn't forget what happened in Kaijo that time when she snapped.

"Izuki! Help me here and bring her back to our bench!"

"You egghead! I'll be tearing you apart before you even know it!" Yukia shouted, making the other teams look at her. She seemed undisturbed by the unwanted attention and continued to glare at Tsugawa, struggling to get away from Hyuga's hold. Izuki came in time and strangled her legs to prevent her from kicking anyone in the way, although he received some of those kicks. She was carefully placed on the bench and Riko gave her a bottle of water.

"Coach, he mocked us!"

"Yeah I know. I heard it too. But punching someone wouldn't really solve the problem."

"But-"

"The only way to teach them is to defeat them. Understand?" Hyuga told her as he gripped her shoulders.

"What if-"

"UNDERSTAND?"

"Understood."

"Good." Hyuga replied as he removed his hands from her shoulders. However, it didn't help to ease Yukia's anger. She sat there with her eyes hidden from view and black aura was exiting her body.

"Seirin's princess is scary, don't you think?" Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima's shoulders.

"I don't care."

"But whatever happens, she's still beautiful to me."

"Shut up."

"Jealous?"

"Hmph. Stop disturbing me and practice by yourself."

"Fine."

* * *

It was almost the end of the second quarter and Seirin was still having a hard time dealing with the strong defense of Seiho. Izuki was possessing the ball, eyeing his surroundings carefully with his eagle eye. He saw an opening and passed it to Kuroko who passed it to Yukia. Seeing this as an opportunity, she quickly did a fast drive to the opponents shock. Suddenly…

THUD!

The Seirin members of the team turned to where the sound came from only to see Yukia sitting down while holding the ankle which was supposed to be healed by now. "Argh!"

"Referee, time out!" Riko exclaimed and went to where Yukia was sitting. "Can you stand?"

Yukia replied with a wince which served as the answer. "I can still-"

"No. you're resting. It might get worse. And as far as I can see, you won't be playing in our match against Shutoku."

"But-"

"Listen to her, Shirotame." Hyuga butted in. "Leave this to us. Or are you doubting us?" he was now in clutch time.

Yukia saw her senior's face darken, making her shiver. She nodded and allowed herself to be carried by Kagami to the bench while Riko prepared the bandages. "We'll win this, I promise." Kagami said before ruffling her hair and went back to the court.

"This is bad." Kise commented. He was staying in the bleachers together with Kasamatsu.

"I know. Since she's the fastest in their team, she's the one who has the biggest chance of countering them."

"Guess they might have difficulty now."

"Don't jump to conclusions yet. Don't forget that the invisible man is still playing."

"Yeah."

* * *

There you go! Warrior Yukia still kicking, eh?

Don't forget to reviews and suggestions (if you have). :D


	13. Chapter 13

"There. The bandages are done." Coach said as she wiped her sweat and stood up from her crouching position after tending to Yukia's ankle. "I thought it was supposed to be okay already."

"Yeah, me too. This is actually the reason why I don't like heels at all."

"Then why did you wear one in the first place?"

"They forced me too. 'He' said I should act more like a lady."

"Who?"

"My brother."

-FLASHBACK-

_"What the hell?!" Yudora exclaimed when he saw Yukia pass by him._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Why are you wearing a t-shirt and pants? With sneakers!"_

_"It's Father's party, right? We should dress properly."_

_"And you think that attire of yours is proper?! Do you have screws lose again?"_

_"But I don't know how to… uhm… choose…"_

_"Come with me!" he dragged her as fast as he could before the party starts. They stopped in the dressing room. "Stay here!"_

_A few minutes later, Yudora came with a red dress in hand and a pair of red pumps. "You're wearing these!" he slammed it at Yukia's outstretched arms. She stared at the pair of heels on her arms, horrified with how tall their heels are._

_"I can't wear these shoes!"_

_"And why not?!"_

_"They're too high!"_

_"And you're also not wearing sneakers for later!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! If I hear another complaint, your gaming console will be confiscated!"_

_Yukia pouted innocently and looked back to the shoes. She sighed before nodding and went inside the dressing room._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"So that's how it is." Riko let out a nervous laugh and sweatdropped after hearing the story of Yukia's weird brother.

"You can blame him all you want. I'll be pleased if you did."

"No thank you."

* * *

The game against Seiho ended up in Seirin's favor. Kagami was also benched at the last part of the game for committing four consecutive fouls. It took them the whole first quarter to adapt with the patterns of the Seiho members who actually used martial arts in their plays before they took control in the second half. Kuroko's misdirection also provided them a disadvantage.

Everyone was smiling with their victory. The Seirin members had smiles plastered all over their faces. However, Tomoki Tsugawa didn't look amused at all, especially that it's their loss.

"Why?! Seirin just formed last year! We practice way more than them! They didn't stand a chance last year! No matter how you see it, we're still stronger!" he cried. Losing really is frustrating. Especially for a King.

"Enough, Tsugawa." The captain of Seiho held his shoulder to at least calm him down.

"But…"

"The strong doesn't win. The victors are the strong ones. They were stronger than us, that's all."

Tsugawa gritted his teeth and shut his eyes before turning to Kuroko. "Tell me your name!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I'll never forget that name. Ever."

"Thank you."

'What kind of answer is that?' Yukia thought, her eyebrow was twitching. Kagami, who was standing beside her along with Kuroko, turned to where Midorima was playing. "Looks like they're done."

"113 to 38, Shutoku!"

"Thanks for the game!" the players of each team walked away, the losers sulking in disappointment. The player of Shutoku went back to their benches. Yukia, Kagami and Kuroko stared at the team until their gaze landed on Midorima who was also glaring at them. Midorima can't help but smile at the challenge.

* * *

The time for the next game against another king was drawing near as minutes pass by. The members of Seirin were trying to rest to at least replenish some of the energy they had lost. The coach was busy massaging the players' legs while the others were eating and drinking. Kuroko then decided to go to the comfort room, Koganei tagging along.

The two entered the comfort room to see Takao Kazunari washing his hands. "Oh? Seirin? A freshman and a senior!"

"Good afternoon." Kuroko replied calmly.

"Heard something happened to your queen piece during the game."

"Ankle sprain."

"Oh. I was hoping to play against a woman for the first time. See yah!" Takao exited the room with his hands behind his head.

'He noticed Kuroko enter the room?' Koganei thought after seeing someone who was fully aware of Kuroko's presence.

* * *

Each team was huddled in a circle. Each captain was giving their massages to their subordinates, turning their game attitudes on. Yukia sat at the bench as she watched her teammates huddle. She averted her gaze to where Midorima is and glared daggers at him with a face saying "you're lucky I have sprain, you carrot", which he noticed. He returned a glare before noticing her lips move.

"Carrot." A vein popped out of his head. He was trying to focus on what his coach was saying but with that rich kid interrupting, he found it hard. He scowled before replying at her taunt.

"Whitehead." She got the message. He was hinting about her hair color, making a pun out of hit. Yukia's head was filled with veins popping out of it.

* * *

The players of each team were positioning themselves for the tip off. Kagami was in charge of it since he's the tallest. He was against Otsubo, the captain of Shutoku.

Seirin got the ball first. Mitobe possessed the ball and passed it to Izuki. He was being marked by Takao himself. He immediately passed it Kuroko who tapped it diagonally to make it head towards the ring.

"That's the one they used on me!" Kise exclaimed. "An alley-oop!"

Kagami caught the ball in mid-air and was THIS close to dunking the ball. However, Midorima tapped the ball away from his hand, shocking the Seirin team. 'He can block it?!' Riko thought.

Takao got the ball and performed a drive towards the end of the court and passed it to his teammate who tried to perform a lay-up. But failed.

It was already passed 8 minutes but neither of them scored. Yukia's eyebrows furrowed. 'Whoever scores first will take the first quarter.' She thought before biting her thumbnail. She went back to the game to see Otsuba perform a power pass to Takao who successfully received it and drove his way to the other side of the court. 'A fast break!'

Hyuga tried to block him, Takao then passed the ball to Midorima who was behind him as if he had eye behind his head. Midorima went into shooting position and threw the ball. The players were all stunned as they watched the ball form a high arc. Kagami was no exception. He was sent back to reality when Kuroko ran passed by him, telling him to continue running. The ball went in and Shutoku was already on defense even before it did. Kuroko went under the hoop and got the ball with a determined look in his eyes. Yukia noticed this and she smirked. 'He's up to something.'

Kuroko turned around with the ball on his right hand. The air around him was following his motion, like a tornado being formed. He threw the ball directly at Kagami who was on the other side of the court. The ball barely missed Midorima's face as his eyes widened in shock when Kagami made a dunk. The audiences were also shocked with what they just have seen recently.

Midorima looked at Kuroko while gritting his teeth. "Kuroko."

"I'm sorry, Midorima. But I can't let you take the first quarter that easily."

* * *

and another update!


	14. Chapter 14

It was already the time out before second half but the scores still had large gaps. They discovered that misdirection won't work on Takao and Midorima can shoot anywhere in the court, which was not even known by Kuroko. Yukia frowned as she sat down in their locker room. There should be some other way…

"Coach."

"Yes, Shirotame?"

"Put me in."

"Huh?! But your ankle-"

"Painkillers will do."

"What if it will get worse?"

"I've got a hospital with my family name on it. Don't worry."

Riko sighed and looked at the seniors. They also gave her a look of approval, surprisingly, even Hyuga did so. "We can't help it. We will need your help in the court."

Yukia nodded and smiled. "Yukia Shirotame. Small Forward. At your service."

* * *

"Let the second half begin!"

The players went back to the tip off positions once again. Yukia went in, too, much to everyone's surprise. She and Midorima exchanged glares again before positioning themselves. She was being marked by Takao.

"You look prettier up close."

"You look more weird up close."

The referee threw the ball and the game started. The ball went to Seirin and the ball started to be passed around. The awaited moment came so fast when Yukia got possession of the ball. The tension was abnormally increasing as Takao and Yukia stared at each other, predicting each other's mood. The audience was quiet as they tried to predict what will happen next. Yukia slowly dribbled the ball, slowly speeding up before she went to a very fast drive that made her look like a blur. 'If I don't do this, when will I?!'

'What the-!'

"That's-" Riko muttered.

"It's the Super Equilibrium Drive!" Kasamatsu eyes widened as he discovered the name of the move being exhibited.

"What's a super equilibrium drive?" Kise asked when he noticed his captain's distress.

"It's a move that was rumored to be too impossible for a player to do. Even the Generation of Miracles cannot perform it."

"What?!"

"I thought it was just a myth going around in the field of basketball. I didn't believe at it at all!"

"I don't understand! Why is it that even the Generation of Miracles cannot do it?!"

"Because they're males."

"Wha- what?"

"Only a woman can perfect the move. The body of a woman is lightweight and agile. Since basketball is dominated by males, it was rarely, if never, seen at all. But the effect however…"

"What? What's the effect?!"

"She is completely unaware of her surroundings, making her vulnerable at the same time. She might cause a foul if she bumps to another player. Look at her sense of direction."

Kise turned to look at Yukia who was circling the whole court while the others stood there, frozen in shock.

"As you can see, she didn't go directly to shoot. At this time, she cannot control the direction of her movement yet. She hasn't perfected it. Yet."

"If she masters that move, there's no way of stopping her."

"Unless…"

Kise stared at what he saw on the court. Midorima was closing his eyes while Yukia passes by him every time. As if he was looking for a right time to move. "Midorimacchi is-"

"Yes. He might stop her in her vulnerable state."

Midorima stoodsilently as he concentrated, feeling every move she does. His eyes opened slowly and he sighed before smiling. "I got you."

Midorima turned, making Yukia bump at her, causing her to lose her balance and held to Midorima's arm to prevent her from falling. But it got worse.

"Foul! Charging! Shutoku number 6!"

Midorima gritted his teeth as he landed on something warm and human in shape. He grunted before lifting himself by his arms and realized that he was right on top her, his eyes widened in shock as he blushed madly.

Yukia grunted when a heavy object landed on her. The object on top of her elevated itself a little, enough for her to see the object's face. It was not an object. It was Midorima. She blushed at how close their faces were.

And both of them noticed something. Midorima's hand was not Yukia's right boob.

This made them blush even more with a very deep shade of crimson; Midorima's blush was because of embarrassment while Yukia's was anger. Her face darkened. "You…"

Before Midorima could react, a very hard impact landed on his face, breaking his glasses in the process. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED CARROT!"

Midorima held his face before turning to look at Yukia who had tears welling in her eyes. It made him guilty but he couldn't deny the fact that she had well-developed fronts…

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, IDIOT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR RUNNING AROUND LIKE THAT!"

This time, Yukia had tears rolling down her cheek as she had now her crying-puppy face. Midorima blushed at how cute the whitehead can be but he removed those perverted thoughts in his mind. "Sorry, okay?!"

"Sorry about that." Otsubo patted her head and ruffled her hair then turned to Midorima, who was sitting on the floor. He gave him a 'why-the-fuck-did-you-do-that' face. "Coach, Midorima needs another pair of glasses."

* * *

Yukia continued to play until the 4th quarter. This is where everyone gets pumped up as they slowly get back up and catch up with shutoku. Takao can't even notice Kuroko anymore like how he did it during the past 3 quarters. Kagami now managed to block Midorima's shots even if he's depleted with energy. There was already a few seconds left before the ball was passed to Yukia.

5 seconds. Mitobe screened Takao.

4 seconds. Yukia drived.

3 second. She stopped at the 3-point line.

2 seconds. She threw the ball.

1 second. The ball soared up in the air.

0 seconds. The buzzer rang. The ball went in after the buzzer. Everyone went silent for a moment. Yukia kneeled and craned her head up to look at the ceiling. She was panting heavily. 'We…'

"WE WON!" Koganei exclaimed, snapping the people back to reality. The gym roared with applause. Kagami smiled and walked towards Yukia along with his seniors and Kuroko. He crouched down and ruffled her hair. "You did well."

"Well? That's all you can say? What I did was excellent!"

Her teammates laughed and helped her get up. The effect of the painkiller was obviously reduced when she winced as she stood up. Kagami let her arms rest on his shoulders. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Kagami blushed at how her face was gentle at that moment. Everyone knew her in the club as a devil disguised as an angel, after all. Kagami blushed and turned away while helping her walk towards where the players lined up.

"Don't worry about it."

"Thank you for the game!"

"Guess Oha-Asa's predictions are really not perfect." Takao said to an irritated Midorima.

"Shut up, jerk."

* * *

The players sat on the floor of their locker room. Their whole bodies were shaking as a result of the two previous games agains Kings. The seniors can have a little interest but Kagami and Yukia was didn't really look okay.

Kagami can't even stand up.

Yukia cannot move the lower part of her right leg.

"We can't stay in here forever." Riko commented. "Let's just go to the nearest restaurant. Somebody carry Kagami and Yukia."

* * *

Midorima stood under the rain; the raindrops were concealing his tears of defeat. His phone suddenly rang and left it to ring again for two more times. He answered the call with a smug look in his face.

"Hel-"

"HEY MIDORIN! IT'S BEEN A LONG WHILE! HOW WAS THE GAME?! DID YOU WIN?! DID YOU LOSE?! TELL ME-"

Midorima cursed and hanged up. It was their noisy-as-ever ex-manager during their days back at Teiko, Momoi Satsuki. His phone rang againand he answered it with an irritated voice.

"What do you want? Enough of this-"

"Oh, you sound gloomy. You lost, didn't you?"

"Aomine? Yeah, I did lose. You need to be careful in the championship league."

"Eh? What're you saying? Gross. The only one who can beat me is me."

Midorima sighed. "Have you lost your mind? You'll be playing against Kuroko."

"The past is irrelevant. We are enemies now."

Midorima went silent before speaking again. "What about the Princess? The rumor was a shame. She's a lot stronger than what they described her."

"Hmph. I don't care. I'll crush them and then proceed to do my 'business' with her."

"Aomine, you-"

"Relax. I'm just kidding. I'll hang up now."

"MIDORIN! SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR BREAKDOWN! BE CAREFUL ALWAYS!"

"Shut up, will you?"

Midorima shut his phone to prevent Momoi's voice from reaching his eardrums. Midorima sighed. "The princess should be guarded. They'll be dealing with Aomine this time."

He then blushed at the thought that went into his mind. 'and he likes big breasts, too.'

* * *

YYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't forget to leave some reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

The whole team went inside an okonomiyaki bar. Yukia was being carried by Mitobe while Kagami was UNFORTUNATELY being carried by Kuroko. Kagami even fell to a mud. Kagami noticed a certain blonde sitting on a table with another familiar black hair.

"Kise and Kasamatsu?!"

"Call me senpai!" Kasamatus replied.

"Hey!" Kise greeted.

The table now had five chairs. Yukia insisted on sitting down with them and have a little talk,acting innocently to Kasamatsu but giving death glares to Kise from time to time.

"So tell me, what's an okonomiyaki?" she asked as she put her palms under her chin.

"You're Japanese and you don't know what okonomiyaki is?" Kagami replied.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I did. The maids don't serve local food."

"And why is that?"

"Father instructed them to serve Western foods. The only Japanese food I tasted so far was takoyaki."

Just in time as she finished her statement, another two people went in the store. A clack-haired guy along with a green-haired guy. Wait. Green-haired?

All the basketball players present stared in shock as Midorima and Takao went inside the store. Noticing the stares, the two of them stood there with shocked looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here?! And where are your seniors?" Hyuga asked.

Takao laughed comically. "Hehe. We lost them while Midorima was crying."

"OI!" Midorima butted in. "We're goint to another place!"

"Wait!" Takao and Midorima went outside the bar. Unfortunately, the rain got worse and the two of them had no choice but to go back. Stay and eat with the people who defeated them in basketball. They were lightly drenched. Takao's eyes landed on Kasamatsu who was eating his okonomiyaki.

"Are you Kaijo's Kasamatsu Yukio?"

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"You are known nationally for being a strong point guard! This is amazing! I want to hear from someone who plays the same position as mine! Oh! Let's sit there!" he dragged Kasamatsu away from the table he previously occupied with Kise and went to an empty table.

Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, Yukia and Midorima sat on the same table now. Tension started to rise again. Kise and Kagami had an annoyed expression while Kuroko had his usual deadpan look. Midorima looked bitter with his defeat while Yukia glared daggers of death at Midorima. Who would forget what happened to the game anyway?

"Why don't we order something?" Kuroko said while opening the menu, hoping to ease up the tension.

"I'm pretty full, so I'm fine with what I already had." Kise replied.

"Excuse me!" Kagami exclaimed to get the waiter's attention.

"I'm surprised you could eat that shit." Midorima said with a bitter face.

"Why'd you say that?!"

"Can I get squid balls, pork balls, mixed balls, octopus balls and pork kimchi balls?" Kagami said continuously, getting attention from Kise and Midorima.

"You're ordering too much!" Midorima exclaimed.

"What sort of chant is that?!" Kise asked.

"Don't worry. Kagami can eat it all by himself." Kuroko replied with a deadpanned face. Yukia laughed silently.

"He's not an ordinary human. You should see him eat 50 pieces of burgers in less than 30 minutes." Yukia said while laughing. Kagami's head popped a vein.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"So…", Yukia said as she looked down on the okonomiyaki at the rectangular pan. "How do you eat this?"

"You're Japanese and you don't know how to eat it?" Midorima asked. Yukia gave a reply by stabbing the carrot beside her plate. Midorima gulped as he watched her action.

"Where did that carrot come from?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh, this? I'm using it as voodoo for a certain SOMEONE." Yukia put stress in the word 'someone' as she glared at Midorima for a second.

"I wonder who that is." Kuroko replied before looking at Midorima. "Do you know who it is, Midorima?"

"Yeah. And I really know him to the core." he replied.

"Yukicchi, all you have to do is to eat it with the chopsticks."

"Really?" Yukia got a small piece of the food in front of her and ate it. Her face turned purple.

"Is something wrong?" Kise asked.

"The food…" Yukia muttered. "It's disgusting…" she quickly made it to the comfort room and threw up. It took her a couple of minutes before going back with an annoyed expression.

"Who mixed the okonomiyaki?" she asked.

"Me. Now what?" Midorima replied, clueless of the fact that she threw up because of what he made.

"Are you trying to poison me?!"

"Nope. I would if I wanted to a long time ago."

"You carrot!"

"Whitehad."

"Boob toucher!"

Midorima's face became flustered as he remembered what happened back then. The attention of the other costumers were now on their table so Midorima had no choice but to pretend he was not the one she was screaming to. He waited before the costumers went back to their eating before talking again. Kise can't help but smile at the scene.

"You didn't have to say it out loud, idiot!" he whispered loudly.

"Hmph." Yukia turned away before an idea came to her mind. "Hey guys!"

The other Seirin members on the different tables, along with Kasamatsu and Takao, faced Yukia. They noticed the big grin on her face.

"What do you think of having a training camp together?"

"Together?" Riko asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Along with Shutoku and Kaijo."

"Are you serious?!" Kagami, Kise and Midorima shouted in unison, all of them had disbelief in their voices.

"Yeah."

"And where are we doing it?" Riko asked. She was visibly interested.

"At the back of our house. It is near the sea so I thought we could have an outing-slash-training camp in preparation for out next game. We have sports equipments and courts so you can enjoy yourself and have practice matches with each other."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Takao exclaimed. "What do you think, Kasamatsu?"

"Yeah. I think so, too. I'll talk to the coach first."

"Oi Takao! Don't act as if the coach is gonna allow us." Midorima told him.

"Pfft. I know he would. He would want to fight against Seirin again, this time, in a practice match."

Midorima sighed in defeat. Deep inside him, he also thought of fighting Seirin once again. He can't refuse the offer.

"It'll be three days from now. Be at your schools at 10 am. I'll send the vehicles to fetch you." Yukia said.

* * *

Midorima now was talking to Kagami about their opinions about basketball. In the middle of the talk, an okonomiyaki landed on top of Midorima's head, courtesy of Takao. A vein popped out of the head of the angry Midorima. "I'll talk to you about this later. Takao, ccome here for a second."

"Sorry, sorry", Takao said as Midorima walked towards hima and ragged him outside. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Waaagaaa!"

Midorima went back in and got his bag. "Listen, Kagami. There is another generation of Miracles in Tokyo aside from me. His name is Aomine Daiki. And he's the same type of player as you."

Yukia saw Kuroko give a slight evidence of emotion, something that was rare. She furrowed her eyebrows with worry.

"I don't understand. But he's strong, isn't he?" Kagami asked after eating another piece of okonomiyaki.

"He's strong. But the way he plays, I don't like it." This time, Kuroko frowned.

* * *

"Thank you!" Riko exclaimed.

"Come back again!" the chef answered.

Riko went to where her teammates are. She realized that there was a commotion going on. And the reason was the dog that Kuroko found. Her eyes formed hearts as she grabbed the dog and spun around.

"He's so fluffy! He's so cute! Where did you come from? You're so cute!" Riko stared at it for a moment. "Wait. Do you think he looks like someone?"

The whole team stared at the dog's face. They then looked at Kuroko and went back to look at the dog.

"HAAAAA! THE EYES! EYES!"

"That's it! You'll be named as Tetsuya #2 from now on!" Koganei exclaimed.

"Don't name him!" Hyuga replied.

The other members started to pet the new member of their family when Yukia noticed Kagami cowering and hiding behind a signboard. "Coach, what is he doing?"

"I dunno. What're you doing, Kagami?"

"Um… I… I can't… I can't handle dogs."

The whole team stood there, blinking in disbelief except Yukia. She was uncontrollably laughing.

"Shirotame-san", Kuroko went beside her. "Can we bring him along in our outing?"

"Yeah why not?"

The last 3 words made Kagami cower even more.

* * *

Haaaaa! don't forget to leave reviews!

Author's Note: The word "Yukia" is pronounced as 'yu-kya'. some people actually read it as 'yukiya'


	16. Chapter 16

"Is the Seirin team complete?" Yukia asked. She wore a one piece halter-neck swimsuit with holes at each side to reveal her curves under her basketball jersey and wore shorts and flipflops. Everyone was in vacation clothes, even though it was not definitely vacation time.

"Yep! Nobody wants to miss the fun!" Izuki exclaimed.

A limousine arrived shortly. A butler opened the door and revealed the Shutoku players along with their coach. Takao was still holding a slice of pizza. "Damn. Italian pizza is always good!"

Yukia noticed Midorima holding a pail. "Hey, Midorima. What's the pail for? Sand castle-making?"

"No. It's my lucky item."

"Pfft." She held back her laugh for a second before releasing it. Laughing along with her was Takao and the other players except Shutoku's captain, Otsubo, and the two coaches. The three were just sweatdropping

Another limousine arrived. The door opened and the Kaijo member's stepped out. Kise wore a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He looked simple today but he still looked like a model. When Moriyama git out, he gave a wink at Yukia and gave her a flying kiss.

"Ew."

* * *

"I know that Yukia's family is rich but this is something out of the league!" Hyuga exclaimed.

The back of the house was revealed to have a hot spring bathhouse, 2 basketball courts, 2 volleyball courts, a soccer field, Olympic-sized pool, workout gym, obstacle course(military type), shooting range, archery field, and another 3 courts for racket games. There was also a zoo and an amusement park. The whole bunch, except Yukia, stood there with their mouths agape.

"Your coaches will be the one in charge of you. We'll be here for three days so relax and have fun!"

"Uhm, about the lodging…" Izuki said.

"Don't worry about that. You'll have individual rooms inside the house. Your keys will be given to you later on. Just approach me."

A maid went to Yukia and bowed before talking. "Young mistress, we've got another group of customers who'll be coming in later."

"Inform me when they arrive. And also, please prepare the lunch to be 4 times as large as the usual. We've got a glutton here."

"I heard that!" Kagami shouted.

"Yes, Young mistress." The maid bowed before walking away.

"Let the Camp begin!"

* * *

"What was the maid talking about 'customers'?" Kise asked. They were sitting on a bench after buying smoothies from a kiosk which Kise didn't expect would be there.

"Oh. You caught it. This is a business run by me."

"Cool. What about your siblings? Do they have businesses, too?"

"Being the eldest, Yudora is being trained to run the company as the direct heir. The second, Yujima, has a shop that provides car accessories of any type. He's too fascinated with cars. I like sports so I got this."

"Do you think you're too young to run a business as large as this?"

"Nope. Father trains us at a young age to develop our skills. I actually like it. And besides, it is not possible that one day, I might get betrothed to someone who is also business minded."

"You sound like you don't care if you get married at a young age."

"I don't really care as long as I have basketball with me."

"Really?"

* * *

The other teams were busy doing drills and exercises to build up their strengths. Shutoku and Kaijo got the basketball courts while Seirin got the pool. Yukia and Kagami were exempted since they both had injuries and Yukia will not be able to play in the next game. However, they sat at the bench beside the pool to at least watch the others. Suddenly, a pink-haired woman came in the picture.

"What a cute dog." The woman said. She was referring to Tetsuya #2 who was waging his tail. The practice came to halt when the members noticed the pink-haired woman in teal two-piece bikini that revealed her curves and emphasized her busts.

"Momoi." Kuroko said.

"You know her?" Koganei asked.

"May I ask who are you?" Riko asked the woman who just came in.

"Oh. How do I put this? I'm Tetsu's girlfriend. I came here because I'm excited for the championship league."

"Tetsu who?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." She smiled.

The whole team exclaimed in shock and left their mouths agape. "You have a girlfriend?!" Tsuchida asked with a hint of strong disbelief.

"She's not. She's my manager back in middle school."

'She's the manager of Teiko?' Yukia thought. 'Are we against her school next?'

"Ah! Tetsu, there you are!" Momoi went towards Kuroko and lunged at him, embracing him tightly and pressing her boobs against Kuroko.

"I can't breathe."

The other members stood there with shock on their faces and Yukia was pretty sure they wanted to kill Kuroko at that time. She thought of removing herself from the environment. She stood up calmly and sighed as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Shirotame?" Kagami asked.

"I'll do some shooting. Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Who do you think will be our next opponent?" Yukia asked while dribbling the ball and did a three-point shot.

"I don't know. But I want to play with the Generation of Miracles as soon as possible." Kagami picked up the ball and did a shooting stance. He was about to shoot when he felt pain in his legs. "Shit!"

The ball bounced off the rim and rolled to the corner. "Kagami!" Yukia ran towards him and held his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Kagami blushed at the sudden contact. He turned away from her to hide his tomato face. "Yeah…"

Yukia smiled at Kagami. She thought he was acting like a kid having a crush for the first time. She almost had the urge to laugh.

"Hey." The two of them heard another voice. "You're Kagami Taiga, right? And you are Yukia Shirotame."

"And who are you?" Yukia asked.

"I don't play with someone who won't even tell me their name." Kagami continued.

"I don't care. If I tell you to play, you play. I'll tell you my name, at least. It's Aomine Daiki."

'Aomine?!' Kagami and Yukia simultaneously thought. Yukia frowned and her hands formed fists.

"I don't like it when you ask me to play and then you look down at us." Kagami replied.

"Hey, hey. I told you I don't care of what you think. Just play. I don't look for someone who doesn't exist, like a player better than me."

"Bastard." Yukia stepped forward but an arm stopped her from lunging towards Aomine. She turned to Kagami who was still extending his arm. He didn't look at Yukia but glared at Aomine. She felt the tiger-like aura from him. She shivered for a moment. Then she heard Kagami sigh.

"From Kise, to Midorima. The Generation of Miracles are really pissing me off. But you're another one. I'll crush you."

"Kagami, let me play." Yukia requested.

"No. You can't even move your right leg properly and you tell me to let you play? You really are reckless."

"Hmph. Fine."

Aomine removed his hoodie and dribbled the ball as they positioned themselves on the court. Yukia looked at Kagami with worry. "Bakagami."

* * *

Kagami was panting heavily; his mouth was left open to inhale more than enough oxygen. Yukia's eyes were wide as she watched the one-on-one game. 'Aomine does it without effort! He's as fast as me! Maybe even faster!'

"Jeez. Did you really defeat Midorima?" Aomine stood while dribbling. There seemed to be no traces of sweat on his body.

"Bastard." Kagami replied.

"Tetsu's mind must be clouded. You can't draw out his full potential", Aomine continued to dribble the ball. "Tetsu's a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow would be. For short, he becomes stronger with a strong ally alongside him. But you…"

Kagami's eyes widened again when he realized that Aomine had already dashed passed him. He heard him mumble something. "Your light is too dim."

Aomine went to the hop and dunked the ball. Kagami lost his balance and fell to the concrete floor, still panting heavily with shock sprawled all over his face.

"Looks like the game is over." Aomine said as he walked towards Yukia and traced her jawline until his finger reached her chin and lifted it up so he was directly staring into her eyes. "As for you…"

"What are you doing here?" Yukia said while slapping his hands away.

"Is that how you treat your customers here?"

"Wha-"

"Oh, I forgot. I told your staff to not to tell you that the Touou High Basketball Team is here. I wanted to surprise you. And maybe meet Midorima and Kise, too."

Yukia frowned. Aomine chuckled before lowering his head and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. It was a quick kiss. Like a baby kissing her mother's cheek that was full of pimples. (Lol wat. It just came to my mind. Who would kiss a face full of pimples?)

Yukia's eyes widened as she became flustered with the sudden intimate contact. It was her first kiss!

"Some expert researcher told me that you didn't have your first kiss yet. Guess I'll have to take it before Kise does." He was referring to Satsuki. He picked up his hoodie and went outside the court. "I'll see you later, Princess."

Her face went deep crimson that she crouched down and punched the concrete, making a large dent on it. It made Kagami come back to his senses and saw the dent on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Yukia picked her phone from her shorts and dialed someone's number.

"Yes, Young Mistress?"

"Ah, Sebastian. Please tell the construction department to fix the dent on Basketball Court 2."

"As you wish, Young Mistress."

* * *

Don't forget to review! and if you wanna ask questions, feel free to do so!


	17. Chapter 17

"Kojuro, what do you think of merging our companies together?" Yamato asked him. They were in a meeting room drinking wine.

"I also have that in mind, though. Merging the Shirotame Zaibatsu and the Akashi Zaibatsu will result to a business success."

"But we still have to deal with the Haizaki Zaibatsu. You still haven't signed treaties with them."

"I'll just have to make sure that he won't interfere with our plans."

"Then that's good."

"The only way to merge our companies is through marriage of two people from each of us."

"And they are…"

"Yes. Yukia and Akashi."

* * *

Kuroko noticed that Yukia was unusually silent since she came back with Kagami from the court. 'Did something happen?'

"Shirotame", Kuroko suddenly spoke. "Did you and Kagami do 'it' in the basketball court?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?!"

"You were silent and flustered since you two came back from your 'practice' this morning. Kagami was silent, too so I wanted to ask you personally." Kuroko had his pokerface on so she can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Then forget about what you're thinking! Just go to the springs and join the boys, okay?!"

"Yes. Thank you." Kuroko walked five steps forward before he went back to her again. "Uhm. Where's the springs?"

"Go straight and turn right."

"Thanks."

* * *

Yukia submerged herself in the spring and stayed underwater for a couple of seconds before going up to breathe. The hot water made her skin red. Yukia and Momoi left early because they still have to plan training regimens and she preferred to stay longer. It has been a long time since she experienced the hot springs.

"Hey guys!" Takao exclaimed. "Why don't we play truth or dare?!"

The men's bath was crowded and noisy. With 4 basketball teams in it, including Touou team who decided to join, it would really be noisy. Aomine's presence shocked Kise and Midorima. Kuroko still had his deadpan face so nobody can tell if he's shocked or not.

"Truth or dare my ass", Hyuga replied. "It's too crowded I can't even do something without bumping into someone!"

The other boys continued to argue about whether to have the game or not. Otsubo kept his calm nature while Mitobe stayed silent as usual.

"That's it. I'm out." Midorima got up from the spring and stepped on the dry stones. "It's too crowded here."

"Hey, Shin-chan. The girl's bath is practically empty right now. Momoi and Riko had already went out and Yukia was attending to some matters so you can go there." Takao said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! But I'll remain here. We're gonna play! Are you joining?"

"I refuse." Midorima walked away towards the women's bath, not noticing the laughing Takao.

"Hey", Wakamatsu, Touou's center, caught Takao's attention. "You were lying to him, aren't you?"

Takao gave hima a toothy smile and Wakamatsu knew what it meant.

"I wasn't kidding about the Riko and Momoi part. I'm not even sure if Yukia is still there."

"That kid is going to be so dead."

"Midorimacchi will die!" Kise exclaimed and looked at Kuroko. "Do something, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko folded his hands and bowed slightly. "May his soul have guidance."

"Kurokocchi!"

* * *

Yukia heard someone submerge into the water. Thinking it was another costumer, she ignored it. The costumer might not even see her since she was concealed behind the drooping leaves of the shrubs beside the springs and the environment was misty and foggy.

An hour passed and none of them moved. Yukia thought of going to dinner already since it was almost dinnertime. Her towel was behind the costumer so she stood up and stepped on the stone stairs and walked towards the rock that was behind the costumer. As she went nearer to the person, she slowly recognized the person. She wanted to go closer so she walked slowly until she was a foot away from the person.

Midorima heard footsteps coming towards him and his head turned to the direction of where the footsteps came from. Slowly, the silhouette of a woman became visible as she walked towards him. He blushed in embarrassment as he realized Takao had played a prank on him.

The fog slowly faded until the person was revealed. It was no other that the whitehead, Yukia. Midorima's eyes widened as he stared at Yukia who stared back at him, too. Both of them had shock on their faces. Midorima became flustered even more when he realized Yukia was completely naked in front of him. Her locks covered her breasts while small amounts of fog covered her lower parts.

Yukia stared at Midorima for a while before going back to her senses and realize what was going on. "You…"

"I can explain! It was-"

"PERVERTED CARROT!" Yukia tackled him and he stood up to try evading her attack but he was unsuccessful. Yukia pinned him down the rocky edge and wrapped her hand on his neck. Her other hand was preparing to strike a punch. "What are you doing here?!"

Just then, the door of the women's bath opened. Kise was smiling with his eyes closed. "It's dinnertime, Midorimacchi! How long are you going to-"

He was cut off when he saw the awkward position Midorima and Yukia had. She was pinning him down; half of Midorima's body was submerged in water. Yukia's knee was beside Midorima's right side. A lot of loose hanging strands covered her breasts from Kise's view. A strand of hair awkwardly dropped from her shoulder and added up as a cover up for her busts.

"Sorry for interrupting you." He smiled awkwardly before shutting the door behind him. It was a signal for Yukia to remove herself from Midorima and quickly grabbed the towel. She went to the changing room and changed to a gray kimono with spiderweb designs. Midorima frowned on how she acted so calmly after someone just had seen the two of them in an awkward position.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I saw something?" Midorima asked as he wrapped his towel around his waist.

"No. I'm used to it. I have two idiotic brothers who will just barge into my room without knocking." Yukia opened the door. "Get changed. I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

"Yukicchi is… Midorimacchi is… Waaaaaaaaa!" Kise continued to sob uncontrollably. Thank goodness there were no maids or butlers around to see the commotion. They gathered around a large table for dinner. The food was not cooked yet so they had no choice but listen to Kise's deafening cries. Riko was getting annoyed of this while Aomine raised his eyebrow.

"Will you just stop whining and say it directly?!" Riko said. She punched him on the head.

"Yukicchi and Midorimacchi are-"

"Speak or die, Kise." Yukia and Midorima, who had just entered, said simultaneously. Kise wailed. This time it was worse.

"Yukicchi and Midorimacchi had sex in the women's bath!" Kise cried loudly. Yukia's face darkened while Midorima blushed heavily and looked down on the wooden floor. The others were staring at the two of them in shock.

"Shirotame, you are…" Kagami said slowly.

"Shut up!" Yukia lifted Kise by the collar of his kimono and punched him hardly. She then glared at Midorima and punched him too.

"What on earth are you doing?! It was Takao who told me that the women's bath was empty!"

She the averted her deadly gaze to Takao and landed an uppercut on his jaw and sent him flying.

"We didn't have sex, you idiot! Why would I give my precious to this eyeglasses horoscopic jerk?!"

"Horoscopic jerk?!"

"And besides, it was already a right time to-"

"To suck him?" Aomine interrupted. Satsuki facepalmed at the ugly comment.

"To beat him! I was trying to beat him until this puddinghead entered! And I'm pretty sure Carrot here has a small dick!" Yukia pointed at Kise who had a bruise on his face. The other boys laughed at the last two words. Riko tried not to laugh while Momoi and Shutoku's coach stayed silent. Kaijo's coach was glaring daggers at Touou's coach.

She then returned her gaze to Aomine and her face suddenly darkened. "Don't think I forgot what you did to me this morning…"

She held him on the arm and swung him upwards until he landed on the wooden floor, leaving a dent. She then grabbed a pie from the table and threw it to Aomine's face, who was still lying down and wincing from the impact.

"Why you!" Aomine quickly stood up and got a plate of sushi and flung it towards her. She quickly performed a cartwheel to evade the flying sushis. Too bad for Aomine, the sushi landed on Hyuga's face.

"Bastard. Have respect for your senior, freshman!" he picked up 5 meatballs and consecutively threw towards Aomine, but hit Imayoshi, Touou's captain, instead. Imayoshi's face darkened.

"A foodfight, you say…"

The night continued with food flying across the table and battle cries being shouted.

* * *

Training Camp Day 1 is over! Don't forget to review


	18. Chapter 18

I'm done with the character designs, you guys! I'll be posting it on Facebook so don't forget to add me!

Facebook: Nix Nicor.

My profile pic is a crossover of Teemo and Draven from League of Legends. Just look for the drawings in my albums.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"OKAY! Training Camp Day 2 will be in the form of a race!" Yukia exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air with a toothy grin. Kuroko knew that if she has that toothy grin, something is going to happen.

"Race?" Momoi wondered.

"The teams will be racing against each other!" she exclaimed and pointed at the place where the ridiculous thing will happen. "In the obstacle course! Follow me, guys!"

It didn't take them long to reach the obstacle course area. Aomine whistled when he saw the place himself. It looked more like an obstacle course used and reserved for the military. Tall climbing walls, 10 meters mud crawl, 3-ft-high 5-meter balance beam, monkey bars, rope obstacle, giant soccer ball, 50-meter track, another pool(but not as big as the other one), bicycle track and mind games like stereogram, rubik's cube, logic games and math problems. Aomine's shoulders drooped at the math problems. 'Math follows me everywhere, dammit.'

"Here's the briefing. You will all participate, except for the coaches and managers, Kagami, and me. We have injuries." Yukia reasoned out. "If you fail, you're out. This is individual participation but the victory is by team. For short, one player says it all. You can help each other. No fights in the course, okay?"

"Okay." The others replied. They were obviously excited but the fact that the two are excused is annoying. They will not experience hell for themselves.

"Here's how you do it. Start first by doing 50 pushups and 20 pumps on the starting line."

"50?!" Koganei exclaimed.

"You want to be 100?"

"I was going to say 50 is a good number."

"Well, back to the discussion. After you do those warm-ups, you climb the 20-ft climbing wall without any harnesses. If you fall, we've got a soft cushion here exclusively from Italy. Or an ambulance."

"Oh, shit." Moriyama muttered.

"Next, you crawl in the mud. If you refuse to do so, you're out. Then you cross the balance beam while balancing yourself and perform a backflip at the edge of the beam."

"What the-" Wakamatsu commented.

"Complain or die."

Kasamatsu zipped his mouth, fearing for his life.

"Good. After that, you go to the monkey bars and go directly to the rope course where you have to cross a mini-river by hanging on a rope. Then gather your team and push the soccer ball assigned to you uphill and turn around 20 times with your eyes open. Perform a 50-meter run in the track while singing 'Happy Birthday' in a high pitch. Do a freestyle swimming to cross the pool and dance after you get out of the pool. Ride a bike and do 5 laps around the house and then go directly to where the mind games are. You have to solve it. INDIVIDUALLY. Ask help, and you're out."

The players shivered at the last part. They may have been from different teams but they actually have one thing in common. They hated Math.

"The coaches will strategize and cheer for the teams. I'll stay neutral. For now, I-"

She was cut off when a helicopter appeared above their heads. Then a voice came out.

"Here he is! The guy for the girls! The perfect gentleman! The handsome racer! The-"

"Nii-san! Shut up with the crappy introduction and get down here!" Yukia exclaimed while keeping her sports skirt down. The others were turning red of what they are seeing behind Yukia. The owner of the voice noticed this and jumped out of the helicopter with a dark face. The boys were now shivering.

"What do you think you're doing, little pricks? Do you want me to crush your craniums, huh?!" the guy who came out of the helicopter was actually Yujima Shirotame, the flamboyant second son. He had black aura streaming out of him this time. "No one should lay a hand on Baby Yuki! Not even a gaze or a glare!"

Yukia facepalmed. She wanted to remove herself from her brother's presence to avoid getting embarrassed.

Yujima turned to Aomine and Midorima, who were coincidentally standing beside each other. "As for you…" he muttered. His eyes were now blood red and his face had darkened once again. "Do you think I don't know what you did to Baby Yuki, huh?! I'll kill you two! I just don't want Baby Yuki to see fresh blood in her precious obstacle course."

"Nii-san, that's enough."

"For you, Baby Yuki!" he removed his hands from Midorima and Aomine's collars.

"What are you doing here? You have a tournament right?"

"It's done. And I heard that you've got friends coming over here so I wanted to check up on you!"

"Oh. These guys here are my friends. Not all of them, though."

"You're not friend with all of them?"

"Let's say the two freaks you held awhile ago wasn't."

"Oh."

"Guys, this is my older brother, Yujima Shirotame. He currently have his passion on formula racing."

"Nice to meet you all. If you'll excuse me, I'll have the maids prepare your snacks." He walked away with his hands in his pockets, whistling some song.

'No doubt he is the brother of Shirotame. They're both scary.' The guys simultaneously thought.

"By the way, I almost forgot. At the end of the course, the remaining participants, or should I say survivors", she chuckled. "will have a one-on-one sparring with me."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" the whole crowd exclaimed.

"I hope I don't last 'til the end." Izuki sighed.

"Yep. I'd rather be out than spar with that monster." Kasamatsu added.


	19. Chapter 19

Yukia blew the whistle, signifying the start of the race. The participants started to do pumps and pushups. Others were taking it slowly while others were rushing. Aomine finished first and went directly to climb the 20-ft wall without the safety harnesses. Midorima followed after him, slightly huffing.

Kuroko gave up at the 45th pump and bowed to his teammates in apology. "Sorry. Keep up the good work."

Riko and Yukia sweatdropped at the sight of the phantom passer giving up at the start of the course. They knew he had low stamina. Kuroko walked towards Yukia and gave her a blank look. "Where's the food?"

"Eh? It's right there on the table."

"Thank you." He bowed before turning away from her and went to the snack table. They will only eat if they either gave up or they're done with the course.

Everyone was now struggling at the wall climbing course. Climbing a 20-ft wall without safety gear was taking toll on them. Kawahara spoke to his fellow freshmen.. "Furihata, Fukuda."

"What is it?" they simultaneously replied.

"Are you both tired, too?"

"Yeah. And I'm hungry, too." Furihata commented.

"I'm thinking of giving up and let myself fall down on that super soft cushion." Fukuda continued.

"Let's fall on the count of three." Kawahara nodded and looked at his fellow freshmen with courage.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" The three of them fell together on the soft cushion that felt like heaven.

"Let's eat! They are serving Hawaiian Style Pizza right now!" Furihata said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Fukuda and Kawahara pumped their fists up, too.

"Suck it up, you freshmen!" Hyuga shouted as he continued to climb the wall.

"Looks like it's up to us seniors!" Izuki exclaimed. "Superiors Seniors Excavators!"

"Enough with that, Izuki."

* * *

"I don't want to swim in the mud! My beautiful face will get dirty!" Kise wailed. The next thing he knew, he was pushed to the mud puddle.

"Stop whining, will you?" Kasamatsu said, obviously pissed.

* * *

"Midorima knows how to backflip?" Takao asked himself while looking at Midorima who had just finished the stunt.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot like you are. And I have my lucky item with me so I'm lucky."

"I don't get it."

Imayoshi stared helplessly when Wakamatsu performed a back flip and instead hit his head with the edge of the beam. "That looks painful."

The same thing happened to Hayakawa, Kaijo's center. Kise laughed uncontrollably at the now passed-out Hayakawa who was lying helplessly on the ground.

"This isn't laughing matter, Kise!" Kasamatsu exclaimed.

* * *

Aomine was now leading in the race. Behind him was Midorima, Takao and Kise, who were barely getting ahead with each other. Next to them was Touou's captain, Imayoshi. They were followed by Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Hyuga, Mitobe and Otsubo. Koganei, Izuki, and Touou's shooting guard, Sakurai, were barely keeping up.

Aomine was now tapping his foot impatiently as he watched his teammates cross the rope course. Pushing the soccer ball uphill would require lots of effort. It didn't take a while before the Touou gathered and started to push the ball.

Kaijo and Shutoku formed their teams and started the pushing business. Seirin was still huffing and puffing before they noticed Hyuga's aura changed slightly.

"We're in last place currently", he mumbled. "KEEP MOVING YOUR ASSES BACK TO THE GAME, AMATEURS!"

His teammates quickly and obediently positioned themselves behind the soccerball. "Seirin, FIGHT!"

They pushed the ball with their strengths that they even got past Kaijo and Shutoku. Takao stared at Hyuga who was currently shouting 'encouraging' words to his teammates. Hyuga noticed this gave him a shot of a death glare before he mumbled something.

"What are you looking at, freshman? I'll gouge your eyes out."

A shiver went down his spine as he turned away quickly to avoid the Seirin Captain's death threats.

After the pushing job, they turned around 20 times with their eyes wide open. Majority of them were wobbling and stumbling. Moriyama and Koganei rolled downhill and passed out, sending him out of the course. Sakurai threw up even before he reached the 15th turn and also went out of the race. The three of them joyfully joined the others who also gave up and got their pizza slices.

"The world is spinning…" Kise said.

"Get your asses moving!" Otsubo exclaimed. His teammates were shocked at the sudden change in their captain.

The remaining participants went to the tracks and did some stretching before they sprinted, also starting the symphonic singing of the Birthday Song using high pitches. The other participants tried to sprint without singing but they were thrown out of the course. It was Yukia herself who was checking them. Mitobe had no choice but to give up since he can't talk. Otsubo didn't like the idea of having a strong and battle-hardened basketball player like him to just sprint and sing like some fangirl of a some band so he removed himself from the course.

Meanwhile, Yukia, Riko and Momoi can't stop from laughing while they listened to Aomine and Midorima's voice in a high pitch(try imagining it). They were desperately holding their stomach as they continued to laugh so hard at the bleachers beside the tracks. Tears of laughter formed in their eyes. Midorima scowled when he passed by them, a vein popped out of his head. Aomine did the same, but more veins popped out of his head than Midorima's.

As expected of Aomine, he was fast done with the sprinting part. He went directly to the pool and performed some stretchingbefore plunging in. One by one, the others also went into the waters after stretching. Unfortunately, Takao jumped with his chest receiving the impact of the water, causing him to sink slowly. He had to be removed by the lifeguard.

"Ooooh, that hurt." Miyaji said.

After the players got out of the pool, they performed various dances that the three women started laughing their asses out again.

"YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YOU?!" Midorima pointed at their direction.

"Y-you. Call. That. Pfft. D-dancing?!" Momoi commented while laughing between her words. It is indeed true that he looked funny while dancing, like a man swatting a mosquito off by swinging his hand randomly. Midorima blushed in embarrassment and scowled, turning away from them and continued to the biking part.

Meanwhile, the people who gave up were enjoying their snack while they laugh at the hilarious acts of their teammates. Kuroko still had the deadpanned expression.

The biking course was the easiest part and the remaining players finished without interruptions. It was then that the horror came up. Math problems. They stared at the papers that had weird math equations on it that look complicated. Miyaji raised his hand in defeat and went to the snacks table.

Imayoshi stared at the paper assigned to him. He started to sweat more than usual. Aomine was looking at his captain, expecting that he would answer the question in no time.

It took sometime before the Imayoshi opened his mouth. Aomine was keeping an ear to his captain's answer.

"Where's the pizza?!"

Aomine's shoulders dropped when he heard the 3 words come out of his captain's mouth. 'Jeez'

* * *

Yukia tapped her feet impatiently while she waited at the finishing station of the game. She was wearing a martial arts getup, consisting of white loose pants and white long sleeved vest that was tied at the center with a black belt, a symbol of superiority in the field of martial arts. She had her pale-colored hair in a ponytail. She glanced at her watch and it was already an hour after she started waiting.

After half an hour, Kasamatsu showed up. He looked at the monster in front of him with curiosity in his eyes. "May I ask?"

"What is it?" Yukia replied.

"Where's the snacks table?"

Yukia sighed and pointed at the location of the said snacks.

"Thank you."

Kasamatsu thought it was a cheap move but he knew that Kise was the only one who stood a chance against her. He can copy her moves effortlessly, after all.

Midorima went in next. Yukia tilted her head, waiting for him to speak.

"Let's finish this damn training" he said.

"As you wish."

Before he even made a move, she performed a backflip and her foot landed on his chin, knocking him upwards and out of the ring. Yukia brushed imaginary dust from her hands before calling a medic to pick up Midorima who had a cut in his lip.

'Jeez. I think I'll just wait for Kise.'

* * *

Aomine was now in front of the Queen. He smiled at him flirtatiously before speaking. "If I defeat you, let's go on a date."

"Sure. But if I defeat you, wear a fairy costume until dinner."

Aomine frowned. He has his pride on the line for this. He lunged towards her, Aomine was a having a fist with him. Yukia stood there motionlessly, waiting for Aomine. Just as he was about to land his attack, she dodged by tilting his head, and wrapped her hands on his forearm and twisted it slightly to render him motionless. She then jumped and wrapped her thighs around his neck before throwing him down by doing a cartwheel, carrying him along. The air was pushed out of him as he landed on the floor. "Ow."

"Your costume is on the living room."

"Whatever."

* * *

The most anticipated fight was about to start. Kise and Yukia were intensely staring at each other, waiting for someone to do the first move.

They both lunged at each other trying to tackle the other one. Yukia strangled his ankle with her legs and brought himdown before straddling him whilepreparing a fist to be landed on his face.

"Woah, woah, woah. I give up."

Yukia sighed before standing up and extending her arm to Kise. He stood up with her help and faced each other.

"I thought you were going to entertain me." She mumbled, enough for him to hear.

"Oh yes, I would." He replied loudly before imitating the attack she used on Aomine a while ago, bringing her down for the first time. He then pinned her down to the floor. She can't do anything but be shocked of what just happened.

Her face went full-time ultimate crimson red when he felt his lips on hers, strands of his hair were brushing her cheeks.

From afar, Aomine scowled at Kise and the intimate scene he's seeing. He was the only one to notice since the others were already busy stuffing themselves.

Kise pulled away and laughed at the tomato-red face she had.

"Wha-what was that for, you jerk?!"

"I wanted to return the kiss you gave during our practice match."

"That's an unreasonable reason!"

"You bastard…" they heard a new voice join their conversation. "How dare you do that to Baby Yuki!"

Yujima lunged towards Kise and took hold of his collar. His face and eyes darkened comically as he mumbled cursed words towards Kise.

She swore she heard words like "limbs", "chainsaw" and "piranha" from her brother.

"Jeez." She facepalmed. "Boys these days sure are weird."

* * *

Well hello there guys. I think I'll be joining Shogo Haizaki in.


	20. Chapter 20

"Damn."

Aomine's eyebrow twitched as his training camp-mates looked at him, threatened to laugh anytime, while having dinner. He was wearing the fairy costume Yukia told him to wear for losing in a bet. It was a pink corset matched with a pink tutu skirt and matching pink ballet shoes with a wand. Yukia forced herself not to laugh, but giving out small giggles from time to time.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, a vein popping out of his head.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'll have my revenge, you'll see."

"Ooh scary."

* * *

Kise slumped down quickly to his bed after washing up. He was tired, like every other participant in the hellish obstacle course. That's when the memory of him kissing her came back. He smiled, unconsciously touching his lips. He can't help but laugh after remembering her expression after what he just did. He flipped over so that he faced the ceiling and licked his lips. He closed his eyes peacefully before muttering something under his breath.

"Tastes like chocolate and cinnamon."

* * *

Her phone rang all of a sudden, making her jump from her book reading. She flipped it open to realize that the caller was unknown as listed in her phone. She frowned before answering it.

"Hello?"

"It's been a long while."

"Excuse me but who is this?"

"Oh you don't remember me?"

"Will I ask if I know who you are?"

"Oh that hurt me you know? Don't you really remember me, Yu-chan?" the other person on the phone put a stress on the Yu-chan part. Her eyes widened in shock but they returned to normal in a second.

"I remember you."

"How long has it been, Yukia Shirotame?"

"It's been a very long time, Shogo Haizaki."

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_"Mom, can I go to the park and play?" a very young Yukia asked._

_"But sweetie, it's too dangerous."_

_"Ill have Sebastian go with me. Please let me."_

_"Alright, then, but make sure not to get into conflicts and take care, okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

_She clutched her teddy bear tightly for it was her first time to play in a park along with other children. She went out of the limo and expected children running around and chasing each other while having fun. However, what she saw was the total opposite. The children were running from a grey-haired child who had a smug look on his face and blood gushing out of his nose and forehead. He looked like he just finished a fight. _

_She stared at him for a long time while he walked towards the basketball cage beside the park. He noticed this and gave her a glare before he sat at the corner of the cage, trying to hold back the blood flowing out of his nose._

_"Young Mistress, let's go back." A younger-looking Sebastian calmly told her._

_"Please give me the first aid kit."_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes. And I can protect myself. I didn't get to the red belt this quick if I can't protect myself."_

_"Alright then, young Mistress."_

_He went back into the limo before pulling out a white box with a red cross painted on it. She quickly grabbed it before rushing to the boy._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Go away."_

_"I'm trying to help you."_

_"I don't need your help!" _

_"I didn't ask if you need my help. I'll do it whether you like it or not."_

_"No! Don't! I-"_

_She shot him a glare that made him shut up and returned back to cleaning his wounds. The concern that she exhibited towards him made him blush._

_"Aren't you afraid of me?"_

_"Why would I?"_

_"I look like a delinquent."_

_"And you act like a delinquent, too."_

_"I was going to say that."_

_"I admit you look like a delinquent. So what?"_

_"I-"_

_"If you think I'm that judgmental, I'm not, actually. You like basketball, too?" she turned her head and looked at the basketball hoop._

_"Why? Do you?"_

_"Yeah. It's fun."_

_"But you're a girl."_

_"Sexist Jerk."_

_"Sorry. It's rare so I didn't actually think about women in basketball."_

_"I can see." She finished the last of the bandages before standing up and smiled at him._

_"By the way, I'm Yukia. Yukia Shirotame."_

_"I'm S-Shogo. Haizaki Shogo."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Riko waved her hand in front of her face. She had a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm definitely alright. Why did you ask?"

"You're less talkative than usual. Is something bothering your mind?"

"Unimportant matters, that is. I promise I'm alright."

"Okay. So what are we going to do today? This is the last day of the training camp after all."

"Let the teams gather first and do their drills. I'll be with you later. Tonight, we will have a party. Sort of."

"Are you going with me to the team?"

"Sure, I-"

She was cut off when her phone rang. It was him, again. Se frowned before putting it on hold and gave Riko a remorseful look. "Sorry. I have matters to attend to."

"Okay. Be sure to follow right after you're done. Hyuga might kill you if you don't go."

"Ehe." She laughed nervously at the mention of her 'dear' captain. "I'll make sure."

Yukia's eyebrows furrowed as she put the phone on her ear. "What is it now?"

"You're being cold to me recently." Haizaki said cockily on the other line.

"It's just been 12 hours since our last contact."

"Whatever. Didn't you miss me?"

"No."

"Come on. Don't let the conflict between your company and ours to get in our 'friendship'."

"What friendship are you talking about?"

"Now, now. You're being a hypocrite here. You're the one who approached me first!"

"Yeah, right. And you're the one who broke that friendship, jerk."

-FLASHBACK-

_"When are you going to be officially my girlfriend?" a guy asked her._

_"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to be your girlfriend and I will never be, Captain." Yukia replied coldly before walking away. The guy frowned while looking at her go._

_"You're gonna be mine, princess."_

* * *

_Yukia went to a basketball cage and performed drills. She didn't realize someone was walking towards her. The next thing she remembered she was pinned down to the ground. "What the-!"_

_"Hello there, princess." Smiled seductively._

_"You again?! Get off me!"_

_"No can do, my dear." He leaned forward. "What's the point of being your judo captain if I can't use it?"_

_He breathed sensually at her neck. She shivered and the hairs on her neck stood up in fear. She can't move any of her limbs due to fear and a little judo effort. Tears rolled down her eyes. Suddenly…_

_BANG!_

_Her judo captain fell on top of her. She felt warm liquid wetting her uniform. She looked down at her uniform to realize that the liquid wasn't just liquid. It was red. Blood…_

_Her eyes widened as she looked up again to see a 13-year old Haizaki Shogo holding a gun, which still had smoke going out of it. He had a smug look on his face. She lifted herself up to sitting position and put two fingers on the wrist of the now unconscious judo captain. He wasn't just unconscious._

_He's dead._

_She breathed at a quite fast pace, each was ragged and irregular. She had blood on her hands, face, legs, clothes. There was even a blood puddle now forming underneath the dead body. She continued to stare at her dead captain with shock. _

_Haizaki walked towards her and crouched so that they were eye-level. He touched her shock-stricken face gently, smearing his hand with the blood splattered on her face. "Don't worry, Yuchan. No one's gonna hurt you anymore."_

_"Get away from me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"But-"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"_

_"Yuchan, I just-"_

_"THE REAL SHOGO IS NOT A MURDERER! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_That was the first time someone was murdered in front of her._

-END-

"Well, sorry about that. But we can never bring him back alive, can we?"

"I was admitted in a mental hospital for 5 months because of your crime."

"I'm pretty sure you also wanted him to be punished because of what he almost did to you."

"Punish is different from murder. And also, using your wealth to cover up for what you did deserves punishment."

"They sound the same to me. Anyway, I heard you joined Seirin basketball team."

"What of it?"

"Guess we might play against each other in the Winter Cup."

"And what should I be afraid of?"

"I am the ex-member of the Generation of Miracles."

Her eyes widened before it furrowed again.

"I've heard enough of your voice today."

"If you don't believe me, then don't. You can ask Kuroko to see for yourself."

She closed her phone and it made a loud shut before she gripped it tightly, causing it to be destroyed. She seemed oblivious of it as she continued to grit her teeth in anger.

"I'll crush you and snap you out of your violence, Haizaki."

* * *

"Where have you been, you brat?!" Hyuga asked while in clutch mode. However, it didn't bother Yukia at all. Her bad mood seemed to take over her entire body, causing her to produce darker aura than the well-known scary captain. She glared at him coldly before muttering something.

"Shut up or I'll kill you, four-eyes."

Her other teammates stared at her with their mouths wide open. This was the first time somebody talked back to their captain fearlessly even if he's already in clutch mode. Even Hyuga was frozen shocked.

She walked towards the trash bin and threw her phone in it. "I'll be having a new number later."

"Damn shit." Kagami muttered.

She sat on the bleachers as she continued to frown while staring out of nowhere. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"She's in a bad mood, I guess." Izuki sweatdropped. Mitobe nodded while worry was plastered on his face.

"Freshmen these days… Have respect for your senior!" Hyuga exclaimed as he pointed at Yukia. She just shot him back a glare. A very cold glare that made him cower at the corner.

"Somebody talk to her." Riko said. Everyone backed away and pretended to be busy while others made excuses.

"I'll do it." Kuroko volunteered, holding Tetsuya #2 in his arms. "#2 might calm her down a little."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

"Shirotame, is something bothering you?" Kuroko asked as he put down #2. The dog went to her and placed its paws on her lap while giving her a concerned look. She gave him a pat on the head before facing Kuroko.

"Is it true that Haizaki Shogo was once a part of the Generation of Miracles?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"He's might childhood friend. Or I'll say ex-friend."

"What happened?"

"Promise me to keep it a secret."

Kuroko nodded.

"Remember the Kujiki Murder Case of the Judo Captain of my elementary school judo club, Kujiki Hiro?"

"I heard it once. What about it?"

"Haizaki was the one who killed him. And I was there as the witness."

Kuroko's eyes widened but he still looked like he didn't give a fuck at all with his deadpanned face.

"The judo captain attempted to rape me but Haizaki came and shot him without thinking twice. That's where I got my fear of blood. And it started a conflict with the Shirotame and Akashi Zaibatsu against the Haizaki Zaibatsu. Kujiki was Akashi's cousin."

"Oh. You have hemophobia?"

"Exactly. You pointed it out, really. Please stay quiet about this."

"So that's why."

"Huh?"

"Captain Akashi didn't have good terms with him during our first year in middle school."

"Wai-wait, Akashi?"

"Yes. Akashi Seijuro. He's the captain of the Generation of Miracles."

'Holy Shit.'

* * *

I'll be banging my head against the wall tonight while drinking coffee and writing the next chapter.

:D please review


	21. Chapter 21

Shutoku and Seirin gathered in the gym. The coaches have decided to have a practice match. Touou had to leave early to have a match for the preliminaries. Midorima was again glaring at the freshmen duo.

Wait. Where's Shirotame?

He looked outside to realize that it was raining. He frowned. He didn't want to admit it but he was kind of worried.

"Hmph. I'm sure she's in her room watching movies and shit."

"You're talking to yourself again, Shin-chan." Takao said while wrapping his arm around Midorima's shoulder.

"Shut up." He walked towards Kuroko and stared at him for a long time.

"Um, Midorima. Do you want to say something?" Kuroko asked when he realized it's already been a minute since he started staring at her.

"Where's the bitch?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, Shirotame."

"She's been spacing out since this morning. Don't really know what happened."

"When is her birthday?"

"Uh, July 11."

"So she's a Cancer, too."

"Excuse me but, what's the connection."

"Today's lucky item is a black baller band. That idiot doesn't believe in Oha-Asa. The predictions are always right."

"Okay."

* * *

She stared at the clouds while the raindrops continued to soak her clothes. She was in the swing in the amusement park for a long time now. Damn Haizaki. Her right hand formed into a fist again and her nails pierced her skin, making droplets of blood seep through and mix with the rain puddle underneath the swing she was occupying. She then noticed that the rain stopped pouring above her head.

"Figured you'll come here."

She looked back to see that annoying familiar patch of green hair. Midorima was standing behind her, holding an umbrella above her head. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't tell me you were a Cancer."

"And so?"

"I'll give this to you." He handed a black baller band with an 'S' embossed on it. It was supposed to mean "Shintaro", but now it will mean "Shirotame".

"What's that for?"

"Cancer's lucky item. Kuroko told me you were down since this morning."

"Since when did you care?"

"It's not called caring. It's simply a gift. Be grateful."

"Hm…Thanks." She was about to retrieve it when she saw blood on her hand. She quickly closed her eyes shut. "SHIT! REMOVE IT! REMOVE IT!"

"What?"

"Remove the blood, you idiot!"

"I believe you can do it yourself, can't you?"

"I'm hemophobic, dammit! Wipe it off or I'll faint!"

Midorima sighed and sweatdropped before he got a handkerchief from his basketball shorts and wiped her hands gently. She blushed heavily with the contact and how Midorima tended to her wounds carefully as he held her hand. She shut her eyes again, hoping to stop her face from reddening further, only to fail.

"You're red."

"Shut up."

He frowned and placed a palm on her forehead. "You've got fever, you prick!"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, idiot. Get back inside! Now!"

* * *

"I wonder if Shirotame's alright."

"Shut up, Takao."

"Hey, hey. I'm just talking to myself, Shin-chan. Why are you so sensitive whenever I mention her name?"

"You're just noisy, that's it. Please leave me alone."

"But I'm already 5 meters away from you!"

"Then be 20 meters away from me."

"You're mean!"

* * *

'Do those imbeciles realize that I can hear them?!' she thought loudly while her eyebrow twitched. She was tossing and turning for a while now to at least relax but the two idiots outside her room are being noisy. What on earth are they even doing outside her room? She didn't need guards, duh. And if she will, she will not choose someone like either Takao or Midorima. Preferably not the second one.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" she opened the door harshly, making its hinges squeak loudly. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"S-sorry." Takao said.

"I told you. You were that noisy." Midorima pushed his eyeglasses up.

Her shoulders drooped before she noticed Riko walking towards her. She had a look of worry on her face.

"Are you alright now?" Riko asked.

"Yeah. The temperature is slowly going down. Maybe I can join you in the campfire tonight."

"Really?!" Takao cheerfully asked. Midorima rolled his eyes.

"Of course. It will be fun." She replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Riko asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay, I promise. Besides, I got help from a professional doctor. He gave me very effective medicines."

"And that doctor is…"

"My uncle. Trust me, I'll be alright."

"Be sure, okay? Hyuga might even kill you if you do something reckless."

"I-I promise." She cringed at the mention of her captain. Riko sighed before mumbling an 'okay' and walked away towards the campsite where they will have the celebration.

"I'll be going too, then. I'll see you later!" Takao said as he shoved his hand inside his pockets and walked away casually. Yukia and Midorima were the only ones left. They stood there awkwardly beside each other while looking at Takao and Riko walk away. It was then that Midorima turned to her and grabbed her hand, opening her palm. He slammed the black baller band into her hand.

"You forgot this." He said.

She stared at it for a long time before a vein popped out of Midorima's head. He grabbed the baller again and slid it into her wrist, doing it with a frown on his face. She looked at the band on her wrist before smiling.

"You don't have to."

"I brought 2 pieces of that in here to ensure good fortune. You can take the other one since you're a Cancer, too."

"Hm… Thanks. Are you going to the campsite now?"

"I will. Later. I'll get my other band so Takao's idiotism and bad luck wouldn't stick to me."

* * *

The campsite really looked like a forest and tents were scattered everywhere. Each had different colors, which served a purpose for the celebration.

Everyone gathered in a circle surrounding a bonfire. Earlier, they had truth or dare game where Takao kissed Kagami, and Otsubo performing a sexy dance in front of Hyuga. Damn, that would be traumatic.

"And now, for the last part", Riko exclaimed, holding pieces of papers on her hand. "We will now draw lots for the tents!"

There were 7 tents. Each tent will be occupied with 3 people. No gender specification. What a lucky person would sleep with Yukia. Literally.

Here are the results of the draw lots:

Red= Izuki, Kise, Otsubo

Orange= Kuroko, Mitobe, Moriyama

Yellow= Shirotame, Kasamatsu, Midorima

Green= Miyaji, Hyuga, Koganei

Blue= Takao, Aida, Kawahara

Indigo= Kagami, Kimura, Fukuda

Violet= Furihata, Tsuchida, Hayakawa

**In The Red Tent**

"What did I do to deserve this?" Otsubo mumbled as he looked at Kise and Izuki who were helping each other create puns. He sat at the corner cross-legged, eyes closed, and eyebrows twitching. "Somebody help me."

* * *

**In The Orange Tent**

"Say, Kuroko", Moriyama tapped him. "Does he even talk?"

He pointed at Mitobe who was busy unpacking his honey-soaked lemons silently.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like girls, too?"

"Not in the way you do."

"Oh."

**In The Yellow Tent**

"Seriously…" she mumbled as she frowned at Midorima's direction.

"Don't assume that I like the situation we are in right now." Midorima said, seemingly able to hear her soft mumbles.

"As if I would."

Kasamatsu stared at the two freshmen in front of him as the tension between them grew with haste.

'What did I get myself into?'

**In The Green Tent**

…

"Who wants some crackers?" Koganei exclaimed.

**In the Blue Tent**

"Say, is Shirotame single?" Takao asked.

"Why are you asking us?" Riko asked. Kawahara tilted his head with a small "Eh?"

"As I can see, you're her teammates. So maybe you would know."

"We have no idea, actually. She doesn't talk about it at all. But who knows? She might be presently engaged to someone, for their family business."

"You're crushing my dreams."

**In the Indigo Tent**

"You've got food there?" Kagami asked Kimura.

"Yeah. It's pineapple. Want some?"

"Sure. Hey Fukuda, want some?"

"Sure!"

They individually ate pineapple meat hungrily until Kagami spoke. "Midorima is a freak show, don't you think?"

"Aye." Kimura replied.

**In The Violet Tent**

No need to describe it. It was the noisiest tent in the campsite.

* * *

Yukia turned repeatedly, hoping that drowsiness will take over her soon. However, it didn't work at all. She sighed before standing up and went outside the tent. She carefully put on her slippers before marching towards a cliff (still a part of their backyard) that overlooked the sea. She sat down at the edge of the cliff and let the breeze touch her skin. It was a form of relaxation and to get rid of her thoughts right now. Especially Haizaki.

The scenery was breath-taking, she had to admit. It was a full moon so the moonlight struck the waters and created sparkling illusions. Her mouth was slightly opened because of the new discovery.

"Can't sleep?"

She turned her head to see Kise standing behind her, wearing a shirt underneath his varsity jacket along with black basketball shorts. He walked towards her and sat beside her, admiring the scenery.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah. Didn't know we had this."

"What are you doing here? It's cold out here, you know?"

"I don't really mind."

Kise sighed before removing his varsity jacket and draping it over her shoulders. "You're still recovering from your fever, remember?"

She blushed so hard that it brought Kagami's hair color to shame. She could smell his scent on the jacket, thanks to the breeze. It smelled like chocolate and cinnamon.

"T-thanks."

"Anything for you, darling."

"Stop teasing."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just fun watching you go red and stuff like that."

"Mean."

"Hey, I just noticed."

"Hm?"

"That baller band of yours. I saw Midorima wearing one, too. And it was exactly the same as yours."

"And?"

"Are you two going out?"

"No. WTF No. Definitely no. I'd rather die."

"Is that so?"

"He just gave one since I'm also a Cancer, like him. He's too horocopic-y"

"I know. He was always like that in middle school."

"I can imagine."

* * *

The day they came back to school drove them crazy. They missed home works, quizzes, and tests which they will have to buzz over again. Yukia sighed as she entered her room and threw her bag unto the bed. She opened the TV and watched cartoons before she felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello, Father?"

"Let's have dinner together with your mother and brothers. Seijuro and his father will also be joining us."

Her brows furrowed at the word 'Seijuro'. She was secretly hating him and wishing to crush him with her own basketball skills. And now, she's going to have dinner with him. But she also thought: this will also be a good time to bond with her family, now that they will be eating with him in one table after a long time.

"Yes, Father."

"We'll be having dinner in Akashi's restaurant. Dress formally, okay? I don't want to see you wearing a dress together with sneakers again, okay?"

"I will, Father. Where are my brothers?"

"They'll be on their ways. Yujima is now flying back from Monaco while Yudora will be arriving in 5 minutes."

"Well, I gotta prepare now."

"See you later, dear."

She hanged up and opened her closet. To be honest, she was kind of excited. It's her father, after all.

* * *

Her limo arrived at a fancy-looking restaurant with fine dining and foods from different parts of the world. She wore an off-shoulder maroon dress that stopped just below her knee. It had rose patterns and sequins sewn on it and ruffles at the skirt area. She had her hair in a loose braid that was placed in her right shoulder, a butterfly hairpin adorning her hair. She also had red strappy 2-inch wedge heels. She didn't want to wear 5-inch heels anymore to prevent the sprain for happening again.

She entered the VIP room to see the others sitting already. She was the last one to arrive.

"Here you are, young lady!" Kojuro said before bowing to her. Please take a seat beside Seijuro. She smiled at him. He then returned the action. However, we all know they were fake smiles.

"So, should we tell them already?" Kojuro asked Yamato.

"They need to." Yamato replied.

'Huh?' Yukia thought. Akashi stayed calm.

"Yukia, Seijuro. The two of us had decided to merge our companies together." Yamato explained. Yudora frowned while Yujima flicked a hair away from his face.

"So…" Yukia said nervously.

"We have engaged you two."

Yukia's eyes widened while Akashi looked away. Yudora and Yujima stared in shock after hearing the news.

"But Father! Don't you think Yukia's too young to be engaged to someone?!" Yudora exclaimed. For the first time, he showed intimate care for her little sister.

"They'll get married once they arrive at the legal age." His father replied calmly.

"Mother! Help me here!"

"I'm sorry but I agreed, too. It's also for her safety, too."

"Huh?!"

"Calm down, Yudora." Yujima gripped his shoulder. "Yukia, what do you think of this?"

She stayed quiet for a while before answering.

"It'll be fine with me. I can still play basketball, right, Father?"

"Yes, you will, dear."

"Then I've got no problem with it."

Akashi stared in shock when he heard her approve of the plan their fathers were concocting. He didn't actually expect that she would also agree. He already agreed earlier since it's for the company.

"Guess we can't do anything about that." Yujima said after he sighed.

"You will have your engagement party 1 month from now." Kojuro commented.

"May I have a request?" Yukia stood up.

"What is it?"

"Please don't inform the media about this until the start of the Winter Cup."

* * *

GAhd. That took too long. My head is cramping up. Don't forget to leave reviews.

Murasakibara and Yukia will meet each other again. Soon...


	22. Chapter 22

Yukia walked with a gloomy atmosphere. She walked towards her classroom and open the sliding door harshly, attracting attention from her classmates. She ignored the stares and gossips and went directly to her seat before slamming her head on her desk. Kuroko seemed to notice this.

"Shirotame, you look scarier than usual. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Hey Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"What would be your reaction if you got engaged to another person as a command from your parents?"

"I will freak out."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." He replied with a deadpanned face, as usual. Yukia thought that he would still look deadpanned even though he's freaking out. It would be futile to ask him about useless shit.

* * *

Yukia walked in the gym with the gloomy atmosphere still clinging to her like a backpack. Since she was the last one to arrive, she was supposed to receive sermons from her captain. However, Hyuga noticed the dark atmosphere. Not wanting to repeat what happened during the training camp, he stayed quiet and tried to look away from her.

"Hey, Shirotame. You know who will be our net opponent?" Riko asked.

"No. I don't care."

"Well, you might be. We will go against Touou. Against Aomine."

Her eyes widened at the mention of his name. That bastard. The only player who's at par with her speed. The ace of the Generation of Miracles. The one who stole her first kiss.

The latter made her dark atmosphere grow even darker that she punched the wall beside her, making a very huge dent. Her teammates stared in fear.

"YOU MADE IT WORSE!" they said altogether.

"S-sorry." Riko replied nervously.

"Can I play in the game?" Yukia asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Your ankle still needs time for recovery. "

"Then it's all up to Kagami and Kuroko."

* * *

Riko didn't understand what Yukia meant that time. But now, she completely understood it a she stared at Aomine who again made another shot. 'How many points did he already get?! He's as fast at Yukia!'

She then looked at Yukia who was frowning and looked like she was about to kill somebody. She had to admit. Yukia and Kagami were the only people who stood a chance against Aomine. But with her having an injury and Kagami still forcing himself, it was too difficult to get a chance of winning. Her eyes went back to the court and watched as her teammates tried to defend against Aomine. It was then that she noticed Kagami's distress.

'Shit.'

"Seirin, member change!" The referee exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kagami wondered.

"Kagami, get back to the bench." Riko commanded.

"But-"

"I SAID BACK TO THE BENCH!"

"But the game isn't over yet!"

Suddenly he felt an impact hit his face. It was Yukia.

She slapped him had before dropping her hand to the bottom part of his shirt and gripped it tightly. "Please get back to the bench."

"B-but Shirotame, I-"

"Please. Just accept defeat, just for once." Her voice cracked and tears started flow. Kagami's hands turned to fists before he took hold of the hand the gripped his shirt.

"Sorry."

* * *

He stared at her from a far, his fists intact. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't do anything. He lost to Aomine for the second time. And now, he won't even go near her.

She broke down into tears in the middle of a basketball cage, gripping her ball tightly. If not for her injury, they might still have a chance. They could've achieved victory. She knelt down, not noticing the dark skies forming above her.

"It's gonna rain later." Kagami mumbled to himself as he held his umbrella and walked towards Yukia. He swallowed his nervousness and sat beside her on the concrete floor. She noticed this and gripped the hem of his shirt again. She found it comforting but Kagami didn't. He found it weird to the point that it makes him blush.

"Are you okay now?" Kagami asked.

"No."

"Sorry about losing."

"Sorry about slapping you."

Kagami turned his head to Yukia who slowly lied down on the cement floor and closed her eyes. His eyebrow rose.

"What are you doing?"

"Calming down."

Kagami stayed silent before talking again. "Is it effective?"

"Yeah."

"Let's transfer to the park."

"Why?"

"Grass is comfortable than cement."

* * *

They lied down motionlessly beside each other. Yukia had her hands above her abdomen and her eyes were closed while Kagami's hands were behind his head.

"Do you think we can defeat him in the Winter Cup next time?" she asked.

"We will. We have to. And we will." Kagami replied. "Do you think it's a little awkward for us to lay d-down b-beside each o-other?" he blushed.

Yukia smiled softly before looking at him. You're bad at handling girls. Kuroko's better than you."

"Shut up. It's just that I'm not used to girl's company."

"Really." she then felt a droplet fall on her face. "It's raining…"

"Let's go now. I've got an umbrella with me. Where's your butler waiting?"

"I'll go home by myself today."

"Then I'll walk you home. You're creepy-ass brother might blame me if you get lost."

* * *

Kagami and Yukia now stood in front of the front door. A maid opened the door and the two of them went in.

"Kagami, have dinner with us tonight."

"Why?"

"It's my way of thanking you for the one earlier."

"Oh."

"And also, my aunt will be here later. Guess she might examine your leg. She's an orthopedic."

"Ok then." He smiled shyly, noticing the death stare Yujima was giving him for a while now. He was hiding behind an ornamental vase.

"Is something wrong?" Yukia tilted her head.

"Oh, uh, nothing! Everything's Fine!"

They sat down on the sofa while waiting for the nighttime feast. There was an awkward silence surrounding them until she spoke.

"What would your reaction be if you get engaged to somebody at your parent's command?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I also asked Kuroko. And I thought of asking you, too."

"I'll definitely freak out. Unless that woman is beautiful, intelligent, nice, and a good cook."

"You mean a housewife?"

"Not exactly. Why did you ask? Are you engaged to someone already?"

'What if I answer a yes?"

"Then I'll ask who that guy is."

"And if you realize that the guy is in an enemy basketball team?"

"Then I'll make sure to crush him before he marries- wait. Are you engaged?"

"Hell, no! I was just testing you." Her voice sounded nervous. She had to hide it or the media will know about this.

"Be sure about that."

"I will."

* * *

Jeez. I want to make this fast so that she will meet Murasakibara again.


	23. Chapter 23

"You're the man in the souvenir shop!" she shouted as she pointed at the man in front of her. The previous ace and #7 of Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Yo!"

"You didn't tell me you were studying here!"

"I forgot to."

"Wait. You know each other?" Hyuga asked.

"We met in a souvenir shop when I was buying the bracelets." She replied.

"Riko told me about you. Through texts. So I knew you even before we met that time."

"Really? Anyways, why are you wearing the jersey? It's just practice."

"I got too excited!"

"Seriously. This is the guy who founded the team?" Kawahara said quietly to Fukuda and Furihata.

"I actually think he's pretty weird." Furihata replied.

Teppei approached Kagami who was still upset from the game against Aomine. "You're Kagami Taiga, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's play. One-on-one."

"Huh?"

"I just want to test you since Riko told me so much about you. And I'm not using my right as an upperclassman to order you around."

"Are you crazy?!" Hyuga exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it? It's gonna be fun!"

"Sure." Kagami replied bluntly.

"See?!" Teppei gave a toothy grin at Hyuga. He just responded with a hit on Teppei's head.

* * *

"Teppei-senpai, how will I tell you that you're stupid without hurting you?" Yukia asked while her eyes narrowed lazily. She and the others realized that Teppei was not wearing basketball shoes but instead wearing indoor white shoes.

"That's mean!"

"Seriously. To think he was the founder." She facepalmed. However, she noticed something was odd about Kagami. He started playing by himself again, just like the first meeting. She then walked silently outside ad went to where Kagami went. He will be having some serious explanations.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kagami smugly asked her who was grippig the ball he was using a while ago. "Give that back."

"Why are you acting like shit again?"

"What shit are you talking about?"

"You're playing one-man-show style basketball again."

"What of it?"

She frowned and walked towards him. She harshly grabbed his collar and pulled him down so he was starig right ito her eyes. He is towering over her so she had to do it.

"Listen here, Mister Tiger", she angrily said. "You better give a good reason for acting like a jerk today!"

He blushed slightly at how close their faces were. However, the look of disappointment and annoyed was still stuck in his face. It was a weird contrast.

"SPEAK!" she pulled his collar again, her face a centimeter away from him.

"Okay, okay! I'll speak! Just stop shoving your face towards me!"

She still had a pouting face on her as she slowly removed her hands from his shirt. She put her hands on her hips before speaking. "So?"

"I was trying to improve myself so that I can do more for the team."

"By doing this? You hurt Kuroko's feelings!"

"I wanted for us to separate first and stop depending on each other."

Yukia held her chin as she thought of what Kagami just said. He's got a point. She nodded slightly before looking at Kagami again.

"For the first time, you said something useful."

"What?! Are you mocking me?!"

"I'm serious."

"Oh."

"Explain to Kuroko, okay?" she turned her heels and gave a single wave of goodbye.

"Why would I do that?"

She halted and turned her head slightly to look at Kagami, giving him a look that said 'I'll-fuckin-kill-you'.

* * *

"Say, why is Coach cooking for us?" Yukia asked as she watched Riko do her cooking business with so-called 'food' and listening to the tapping sounds made by slicing the condiments.

It was decided that they will have another training camp. This time, in a mountain and in a beach. Yukia insisted on letting her teammates use their family's beach and mountain but Riko told her not to. She said that it will not be training if the players keep on getting personal massages and large amounts of food after workout and practices. She also insisted that she will cook the food since she chose cheap lodgings, much to the fear of the players.

"Coach, I can get my chef to cook for us in the training camp." Yukia raised her hand. Her teammates looked at her with sparkling eyes, hoping that she would allow it. However, Riko's face darkened as one of her eyes gave out a spark out threat.

"Oh, Shit. Nevermind." She mumbled silently.

* * *

"It's done! Curry!" Riko exclaimed with a triumphant face. But for her teammates, it was the face of Death itself. She served each of them while keeping a toothy grin stuck to her face. Yukia, along with her teammates, had their mouths agape with fear as they looked at the plated food in front of them.

Unsliced Vegetables. Large chunks of meat. Whole spices.

'What was the tapping sound, then?! What is it?!' Koganei thought wide-eyed.

'You call this food?!' Yukia thought loudly. The others seemed to think of the same thing.

"Come on! It's just curry. It should taste normal. Don't mind what it looks like." Riko told them with an assured expression.

"F-fine, then… Itadakimasu…"

They ate a portion of the curry on their plate simultaneously, resulting to their faces turning purple, also simultaneously.

"It's…" Yukia muttered, trying to swallow the 'food' in her mouth.

"DISGUSTING." They said altogether.

"Tell me if you want more!" Riko exclaimed. That toothy grin of her was still intact as she moved the ladle inside the pot.

"SHE MADE A WHOLE POT OF IT!" Hyuga exclaimed.

They continued to eat the poiso-er, food on their plates with their faces struck with disgust and the threat of puking. Riko noticed this and her toothy grin disappeared.

"It didn't taste the way it should be, right?" Riko asked solemnly, trying to hide her disappointment by smiling a little. Yukia lowered her gaze. She tilted her head a little and saw Hyuga eat the food like it's normal food. She stared at him with awe and shock, the others doing the same.

After he finished eating, he stood up and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "It was okay. But a little too spicy. I'll get something to drink." He said calmly, shutting the door behind him as he went out.

"He'll pass out, I tell you." Yukia whispered to Izuki.

"I'll get him later." He replied.

Teppei went towards the curry pot and stirred it lightly, a calm demeanor on his face. "Your cooking was alright. It had love in it. But maybe you got wrong somewhere. I bet you can make it again." He smiled. Riko nodded at her.

'He's lying. I idolize him.' Yukia thought while watching Teppei do his work. Izuki saw this as his chance and went to follow Hyuga. Fortunately, he found him quickly. Unfortunately, Hyuga was lying face first on the floor with his soul going out of his body.

"HYUGA!"

Back inside the room, Teppei slammed his hand on the table in front of Koganei and Tsuchida. Sweat flowed down his face, passing through his eyes and making them seem to look more like he's crying. "Somebody teach her how." He said with his voice shaking.

"You're sweating weird sweat." Koganei said.

"So it's up to us. I'm sure Mitobe is-"

"Mitobe!" Koganei exclaimed as he looked at Mitobe who was quite pale to the point that he looked dead. "He's gone!"

"Guess we'll do it!" Yukia exclaimed as she folded her sleeves to elbow level. "It's up to us!"

"You can cook?" Kawahara asked, hope evident in his eyes.

"Of course, not! I don't even know how to turn on the stove."

"What?!"

"I'll just help you. Hey Kagami, do your stuff." She elbowed him.

"Ow! What stuff?"

"The cooking shit!"

"You cook shit?" Kuroko tilted his head.

"THE HELL IS WITH YOU, KUROKO!" Kagami exclaimed. "Of course not!"

He grabbed an apron and started doing his business. Yukia placed her head on her palm as she stared at Kagami. He noticed this and his face got a shade of pink. He really doesn't know how to act around women.

He was done in no time compared to how long Riko made her curry. "Here it is."

"Wow. It looks edible compared to Coach's curry." Yukia said softly, trying to avoid her coach's attention. Koganei grabbed a pair of chopsticks and got a piece of meat from the newly cooked dish. His face glowed as he swallowed it. "It's tasty!"

"How?!" Tsuchida asked.

"I live by myself." Kagami replied, scratching his head.

"Kagami, teach me how to cook curry." Riko said. Her eyes were filled with determination.

"Sure. But I'm strict."

* * *

"It's disgusting as ever." They said altogether. It was the second round of curry but it still resulted to the same thing.

"Kagami! I thought you cooked it together?!" Yukia exclaimed while pointing at Kagami weakly. Her face was turning green before she went out to look for a restroom.

"Gee. Kagami, why?" Koganei asked.

"It tasted good when I tried it earlier." He replied while scratching his head.

"Coach's inability to cook is beyond human understanding to the point that it's amazing." Izuki commented.

"It's good." Kuroko suddenly chirped in. Teppei looked at his plate to realize that it was not how Riko plates the food.

"Kuroko, did you serve yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah. She forgot about me so I had to."

"Riko, plate another one."

"A-alright." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "First, put the rice. Before putting the curry,…"

The guys saw her sprinkle an unknown substance on the rice.

"Is that cheese?" Koganei asked.

"That's some delicate cooking ther- wait! What's that?!" Tsuchida pointed at her.

"It's Vitamin C powder and protein powder." She replied.

"THAT'S IT!"

She plated another batch of curry without putting the medicines. This time, it turned out well.

* * *

I'm getting busy these days. OMG. But I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	24. Chapter 24

"It's the beach!" The immature-as-ever players exclaimed.

"We're here for training, idiots!" Hyuga blurted out.

A black car stopped right behind them. The car window lowered to reveal a man wearing sunglasses. "You brats. Lay a hand on my daughter and I'll kill you." He pushed his sunglasses down, giving the boys a death glare.

"Thank you, Papa!" Riko exclaimed as she waved goodbye to the black car.

"Her father is creepy as hell! Just like Yukia's brother." Hyuga commented.

"Uhm, coach? What's that?" Yukia pointed at the two basketball goals placed on a vacant area near the beach.

"We're going to play basketball!" she exclaimed.

"On sand?! It will make us twice as tired!"

"That's the point." She removed her top to reveal a halter-neck blue top. "Let us begin!"

Yukia didn't know what it meant but she also removed her top and school skirt, revealing spaghetti-strap top that reached to the area below her chest, exposing her midriff and quite emphasizing her large busts. She also wore cycling shorts underneath her mini sport shorts.

"What are you doing, Shirotame?" Riko asked, raising her voice a little.

"I'm doing what you're doing. Besides, it's hot so maybe I can with this thing on."

"I know, but don't you think it's too, um…"

"Attention catching?"

"Uh, sort of. Are you wearing bandages right now?"

"Yeah. But not too much since it's too hot."

"Fine, then. Let's proceed."

* * *

She collapsed on the wooden floor of the lodging where their team stayed. Playing basketball two times in two different places really did a toll on her. She was panting slowly with her mouth slightly apart, sweat was drenching her. Kagami entered the room and got crimson red as he glanced at Yukia. She looked like a woman being, um, what's the correct term? Raped? Hammered? Screwed? Fucked?

'Damn.' Kagami frowned, still flustered as he got a towel and threw it at Yukia. "Wipe yourself."

"Thanks. Um, can you do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Can you please remove the strap of my sports bra? I can't reach it."

Now this made Kagami went full red. She was wearing a bra all this time?! And he didn't even notice it?

"Kagami?"

"Fine."

Yukia turned so that Kagami can unstrap her garment. His hands were shaking violently, his reddening face made it worse. Yukia noticed this and thought of a bright idea. A prank, to be precise.

It took a long while before Kagami completely removed the strap of her sports bra, thanks to his shaking hands. Yukia saw this as a chance to do her prank and pinned him down, letting her hair brush his face. Kagami's red face went on again.

"Shi-Shirotame, w-what are y-you doing?"

"You look cute when blushing, Kagami." She replied with a very seductive voice as she traced his jawline with her index finger, making him go full time red. He was speechless. He tried to speak but no voice came out. He noticed Yukia's hand going towards his stomach and into his shirt; completely in contact with his abs. his breaths became ragged and fast.

She giggled seductively before lowering her face slowly until it was inches away from his. Kagami had no choice but to shut his eyes closed. 'What if the others will see us? This will be my first time to-'

"Pfft."

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a sound of laughter come from her. She lifted herself up and looked at Kagami, threatened to laugh anytime soon. Then she broke a heartful laugh.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!"

"Why are you laughing at this?! It's considered sexual harassment!"

"But still, the look on your face was priceless." She wiped the tears in her eyes. "Say, if it went on and IT happened between us, will it be your first time?" she sounded serious.

Kagami blushed again before answering. "S-Sort of."

"So you're a virgin." She held her laughter. "I would be honored if your first will be me."

The last statement made the hairs on his neck stand. He went full red as he stared at her. Yukia let out a small laugh.

"Just kidding. Please go out first. I'll change my clothes. Doesn't mean you're my roommate means you'll be watching me from time to time."

Kagami stood slowly with shaky legs before slowly getting out of the room, still flustered. That's when Kuroko passed by and appeared out of nowhere. "Kagami, you're flustered."

"Wha-?! Kuroko?!"

"Sorry for shocking you. Did something happen inside between you and Shirotame?"

"N-No! And how did you know we were roommates?!"

"I was the one who assigned you with your roommates."

"Damn it, Kuroko! Are you doing this on purpose?!"

"What's the noise all about?" Yukia went out of the room with a scowl on her face. "You're too noisy Kagami."

"Shut up."

"Did something happen between you and Kagami?" Kuroko asked.

"Hey, that's enough!"

"We almost had sex." She replied bluntly, as if it was a casual thing to say that your virginity almost got removed from you in public.

"Oi!" Kagami exclaimed, pointing at her. "It was your fault! And stop declaring it like you don't give a shit about fucking someone."

"Stop acting like you didn't like it."

"I-" he was cut off. He admitted it in himself that he actually liked the assault made by her. "I don't!"

"He's lying, I assure you." She told Kuroko as she stuck her thumb towards Kagami's direction.

"I can see." He replied bluntly. "I'll keep this as a secret."

"Thank you."

"Damn you!" Kagami exclaimed as he walked away while stomping his foot.

* * *

He was still flustered as he stomped his way towards the balcony. He needed time to calm down and let his face cool down. He admitted it deep inside him that he kinda liked what ALMOST happened earlier. Man, she knew how to tease. He then punched himself and banged his head on the wooden wall to wipe his thoughts off.

'Damn that woman. She's making me develop a rapist's mind!'

* * *

The alarm clock rang. She groaned and grunted harshly before crushing the alarm clock with her hard fists. "Damn clock."

Then her eyes widened when she realized what she did. "That's the umpteenth time I broke an alarm clock." She whispered. She got up lazily with her eyes still drooping, eyelids were almost forced down by gravity. She looked around before yawning and stretching, only to realize that her roommate was still not present since last night.

'Did my prank last night do a number on him?' she frowned before going to the shower and took a bath.

She went out with perfect timing as Kagami went in the room with blood shot eyes. He was gripping his nose bridge. '"Damn. I didn't sleep."

"I see you're back."

He turned his head sharply to see Yukia, who was wearing nothing but a towel that went just at the middle of her thighs, exposing a bit of skin. But for Kagami, it was too much.

He went full red again before turning his back and went outside.

"Wait! Oi!" she exclaimed. Kagami was overreacting, seriously. She pouted before letting her towel fall and grabbed her garments inside her bag.

She went outside the room, bringing her toothbrush and a cup. She found Kagami leaning on the wall beside the door, face as red as his hair. "Kagami?"

"Y-yeah?! W-what is it?!"

"You're being weird."

"Who wouldn't?! You almost raped me last night!"

"I didn't. It was just a prank."

"But still!"

"It's just a prank, I assure you. Unless, you got carried away and played along."

"I-I wasn't!"

"Stop bothering yourself with it, will you? We still have practice later."

* * *

"Since when were you here?!" Kagami exclaimed when Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere while he and Yukia were brushing their teeth. Kuroko also seemed to be brushing his teeth until Kagami noticed him.

"I was here the whole time." He replied with a usual deadpanned face.

"Your hair! Fix it!"

'Why is it that he gets too worked up with small things.' Yukia rolled her eyes. She then heard footsteps coming towards them.

"This place is horrible!" Takao sighed. "I think I'm gonna see a ghost anytime."

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima pushed up his glasses. They stopped dead on their tracks when they realized they just passed by three people. Familiar ones.

"You've got to be fuckin kidding me." Yukia shook her head slowly, making Takao and Midorima turn around. They both had wide eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Kagami, Yukia and Midorima pointed at each other with veins popped out of their heads. Kuroko looked at them with the same deadpan face while Takoa scratched his cheek, a smirk crossed on his face. "Well…"

"You're here on vacation, aren't you?! Why didn't you just use Whitehead's resort?!"

"We are not on Vacation!" Kagami commented.

"And it's not a resort! It's my backyard, you four-eyes!" Yukia added. Somewhere, Hyuga sneezed a lot of a sudden.

"Whatever! What's with the tan?!" Midorima shot back.

"My, my. I didn't expect Seirin to go here too." Takao butted in. "It's a tradition for Shutoku to go here and relax."

"Really?" Yukia raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you use your resort, I mean Backyard for your training camp?"

"Coach will kill us." Kagami and Yukia answered simultaneously. That's when Riko appeared. Blood splattered all around her body. She was also holding a bloodbathed knife.

"We were waiting for you in the café."

The five of them, well four, stared at her wide-eyed. Kuroko seemed to not give a fuck, as usual. Riko looked like she just killed something. Or someone.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS YOUR SCHOOL, KUROKO?!" Midorima asked, raising his voice.

"It's Seirin High School."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

* * *

Kagami wore a scowl on his face with the situation at hand. Kuroko had his usual deadpanned face and Yukia ahd a dark aura around her. The three of them were all looking at Midorima, who seemed oblivious of this.

"We're going to have a practice match against Shutoku High!" Riko pumped her fist as she had a wide smile on her face. "Enjoy!"

'You're the only one who'll be enjoying this.' Yukia thought as she gave Kagami a look. He responded with a scowl and continued to glare daggers at Midorima.

"Let's start!"

* * *

"Thank goodness we won this time." Takao yawned.

"It was just luck that made them win last time." Miyaji commented.

"That's not it." Otsubo corrected. "They managed to get near our score even without Kagami. They improved since last time."

"Speaking of which, where's Kagami?" Kimura asked.

"The lady coach told him to buy beverages for everyone on a convenience store half a kilometer away from here." Takao replied.

"Why?"

"It's a form of training. Kagami's main power is his legs so he must strengthen it. Their coach might've realized this and made him run." Otsubo answered.

"Amazing coach, that is."

* * *

"Check this out!" Yukia exclaimed as she revealed bottles of wine inside her bag. "Wanna drink?!"

"Hell, no! We're not in legal age yet!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Um, where did that come from?" Teppei asked.

"Ah. I wanted to bring some stuff here so we could enjoy a little with this hell we're experiencing. Let's drink!"

"You have a good idea." Izuki cupped his chin. "But we're still minors."

"Come on! Who would know? Just enjoy and drink, will you?"

"Sure!"

"Ugh. I'm going outside." Kagami grunted before going out, receiving a pout from her.

"Killjoy jerk."

* * *

Kagami found himself playing one-on-one with the Carrot. He challenged him to a 10-points-says-it-all game. Since the game started, Kagami still didn't have a point. Midorima sighed before he grabbed his jacket.

"Oi! It's still not over!"

"I'm tired of this. I should get going. It's annoying to think that you only thought of me as someone who don't know to defend."

He waved once before walking towards the bush. "Stop hiding, Takao. Let's get going."

"You knew I was here? You really have good perception."

* * *

Midorima walked towards his room silently. Fortunately for him, he didn't have a roommate since he paid for the lodging himself, to avoid unnecessary noise. He opened the door and closed it behind him. What he saw made his eyebrow raise.

Yukia was lying on his bed, her eyes half closed while she held unto a bottle of wine. She had a pink hue present on her cheeks.

'She's drunk.' Midorima thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? My ***hic*** teammates were ***hic*** passed out ***hic*.**"

"And?"

"It's not fun anymooooore… ***hic*"**

"Go back to your room now."

"I don't ***hic* **want ***hic*** to ***hic*"**

"Get out now."

She pouted before standing up, her legs wobbling slightly. "Fiiiiinnnee"

Midorima sighed as he opened the door and waited for her to get out. The last thing he knew, she was already on top of him. His back leaning on the cold wall while her hands were at the either sides of his head. He went red because of the sudden assault.

"What the-"

She put a finger on his lips. "Shhh. Stay quiet. They will disturb us with our intimate moment."

"What on Earth?!"

"I like you, Midorima…"

'She's drunk. She's drunk. She's drunk…' his thoughts were circling around his mind as he continued to look at her straight in the eyes. 'This is sexual harassment!'

He tried to move his limbs, but to fail. He was too shocked to move. Then he felt warm lips over his. He went instantly red and his eyes turned to spirals. The pair of lips was removed from him and she hugged him before collapsing. Completely knocked out because of alcohol and tiredness, she laid on top of his legs, snoring silently.

"What the heck."

* * *

Akashi picked up an arrow before placing it on his bow. He drew it back and released it, hitting the target neatly. He grinned before getting 3 arrows and placed them all on his bow. He drew it back and released it again, all at once. He smirked because of his flawless skill. Or so it was.

He smiled darkly before he talked to himself. "How dare you defy me?"

The arrows were neatly pierced into 4 different targets. There were pictures of Aomine, Kise and Midorima stuck on the targets, the arrows were neatly piercing their faces.

"You flirts."

* * *

Heya! 2 Sexual Assaults in one chapter, that's Yukia-chan for you! PLease leave some reviews. Teheh. ANd maybe requests or suggestions. Maybe.


	25. Chapter 25

"Please excuse me, Master Seijuro. I have received new information." Claude, his personal butler, suddenly entered the archery training room.

"Say your word."

"I have researched enough data to find out that someone is also getting close to Lady Yukia."

"Hm?" His head tilted in a dangerous way. "Give me his picture and important data."

Claude moved forward and gave a folder to Akashi. He then opened the folder and ripped a picture out of one of the papers before sticking it to the 4th target. He then gripped his bow again and got another arrow. He pulled it back slowly before releasing it, the tip inserting itself into forehead of the person I the picture. Akashi's face darkened.

"You're next, Kagami Taiga."

* * *

_She pinned me down and straddled me on my hips. She lowered her face and started nibbling on my ear as her hand travelled on my muscled abdomen. Her silky white hair was brushing my face, and I smelled the sweetness of vanilla. My hand got its way to her hips while the other one was going inside her shirt. I unclasped her bra and I knew she smiled. She then opened my zipper and then she-_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Midorima got up with his face and shirt drenched in sweat. His face was flushed with red and his glasses grew foggy. He ran his head through his green hair before doing a facepalm. He breathed in a fast pace.

"What on earth was that dream?"

* * *

"Ow, my head." Yukia grunted after she broke another alarm clock. That's the second one. She was too stupid to actually realize that the drink she brought actually had high alcohol content. She was too careless and reckless.

She got up lazily and went out to get some fresh air. She didn't even bother to fix her hair. The pain is comparable to your head being hammered. Literally.

She still had her hand on her hand before she felt a hard chest met her face. She looked up to see Teppei in his sleepwear.

"Oh. Good Morning, Yukia."

"Morning, Senpai. There's no good to this morning right now."

"What happened?"

"Remember what happened last night?"

"Oh, the drinking game. I wasn't there actually. I just heard it from Koganei who I also suffering from headache today."

"Oh. Where were you last night?"

"I used the springs."

"Oh. Ok. Have a nice day."

"You too."

She then walked away slowly, her hand still on her hand. "Damn this." She unconsciously licked her mouth and she realized something. 'Tastes like red bean soup.'

* * *

Kagami was walking while his hand shoved inside his pockets. He wore a scowl on his face and his eyes were bloodshot. He was too pissed of Midorima after their mini-game of 10-points-says-it-all to sleep. He thought of ways to kill him if he can't beat him in a one-on-one.

He was snapped out of his homicidal plans when he felt something hit his chest. He looked down and saw a patch of white hair. 'Oh, shit. Not again.'

"Kagami?"

"G-good morning."

"Stuttering again? Forget about the prank okay. I'm sorry for making fun of you. I was bored. Ow"

"Are you hurt?"

"My head does. I think I drank too much."

"You actually did. Midorima even brought you in the room. He said you were passed out in the idle of nowhere."

"He did?"

"Yeah. You should thank him. It was past midnight when he brought you in."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me. I should look for him." She walked past him before she turned her head. "do you remember me drinking red bean soup last night? Because I can't remember."

"No. But Midorima did. I almost forgot. He was blushing when he brought you in. And stuttering."

Midorima. Red Bean soup. Lips. blushing.

It took her a while before realizing what actually had happened. Her face darkened and went berserk as she ran with hellish speed towards nowhere. Kagami just raised a brow before he continued walking.

* * *

The entire Shutoku team sat quietly as they ate their breakfast together. Otsubo's eyebrows knitted together when he heard footsteps running towards their direction. The others also seemed to notice the disturbing sound.

"MIDORIMA YOU JERK!"

Midorima turned his head towards the direction of the voice that just insulted him, only to meet Yukia's foot. He hit the wall so hard enough for him to see stars. He slowly got up while clutching hi head and back, a scowl on his face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT?!"

Midorima went wide-eyed and saw his teammates looking at him in the same way too. Blushes were appearing on their faces. Otsubo didn't want to be obvious and continued to eat but he can't hide the flustered face of his. Takao looked at him curiously before asking. "Did you-"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he blushed heavily.

"He took advantage of-"

Midorima covered Yukia's mouth before she could continue and dragged her out of the room. The other Shutoku members were still absorbing what just happened. Takao smiled at them. "I told you. Shin-chan's not a virgin anymore."

* * *

Yukia struggled violently to be free from Midorima's tight grasp. However, Midorima had advantages since he's taller and obviously has more body mass than her. After they got away from the room, he harshly put her down, dropping on her rear.

"Ow!" she clutched her hip. "That hurt!"

"Why'd you do that?!"

"I should be the one asking you that! You did a sexual harassment to me!"

"I didn't! You were the one who started!"

"And now you accuse me?!"

"It's the truth! You were drunk last night and wound up in my room!"

"As if I'd-what?!"

"I didn't do it, okay? You were the one who kissed me first!"

"Wha- Oh shit…"

"I should be the one freaking out, not you."

"I-It's the alcohol!"

"I know. And you're still a minor to drink."

"S-sorry." She lowered her head slightly, a hint of pink spread across her face. She did a terrible mistake.

Midorima craned his neck slightly to look at her. She looked so vulnerable right now, unlike the Yukia he usually sees. A Yukia who resembled a lion and a tiger in one. He blushed for a moment before putting his hand on her head. He also noticed the black baller band he gave her. He smiled slightly.

"I forgive you."

"…"

"It's okay now. Stop sulking."

"Okay…"

He removed his hand from her head and walked towards the direction where his teammates are. He suddenly stopped dead on his tracks before turning his body slightly. "You're my first kiss, you know?"

He continued walking silently. Yukia stood there stunned. Not only because of Midorima's revelation. Did she just see him smile or it was an illusion?

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality!"

The Seirin Team walked towards the bus stop. They left the lodging later signifying the end of the training camp from hell. They walked towards the bus stop going to Tokyo when Riko suddenly blew her whistle, getting the attention of the members.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bus stop." Hyuga replied.

"Don't you have any idea why we had our training here?"

"Uh, no?"

"The Inter-High is being held I here, you idiots!"

"Oh, I forgot!" Furihata opened his phone and clicked a few buttons. "Today's game is between Kaijo and Touou!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"So this is a bus." Yukia said aloud while looking around her.

"Don't tell me this is your first time to go inside a bus." Hyuga said.

"Yes it is."

She continued scanning her surroundings while Kuroko, who was beside her, talked to Kagami.

"Hey Kagami. Midorima told me to deliver this message to you." Kuroko said

"Hm?"

"He said that you should do more than just dunking. He also said that even fleas can jump."

"That bastard…"

"And also, he said that you should not lose until he beats you."

"As if I'll lose!"

"I almost forgot. Shirotame, Midorima told me that you keep you baller band. If you lose it, he will kill you."

"As if he can." She smirked before raising her wrist to eye-level and stared at the baller band. "Tell him I said thanks."

(Time Skip to where Kise lost. Sorry, I'm too lazy.)

Kise tried to stand up before falling back again. He tried many times before giving up and landed his fist on the floor. Aomine stared at him.

"Can you stand?" Kasamatsu offered his hand to the fallen player.

"Senpai, I-"

Kasamatsu crouched down and helped Kise stand up. He acted as a walkig assistant since Kise had an injury. Yukia wanted to remove her sight from the heartbrokening scene. She held her tears.

"You'll have your revenge in the winter Cup." Kasamatsu muttered.

"don't you have anything to say to him?" Imayoshi asked Aomine.

"Let him be. There's nothing for a winner to say to a loser."

* * *

As soon as the players vacated the court, Yukia stood up before running away from the team.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Riko exclaimed.

"You go ahead! I'll follow!"

* * *

Kise walked along with his teammates quietly after their loss against Touou. He was too occupied with thoughts that he didn't realize someone was calling him.

"Kise!"

"Huh?"

"KISE!" Yukia ran towards him and pulled in him into a very tight hug. Kise was stunned by the sudden action but he awkwardly returned the hug. He signaled his teammates to go away by moving his chin to the direction of the exit. They obediently followed.

"Kise, are you okay?"

"I-I guess so."

"Please be sure."

"I'm completely fine."

"But your legs."

"They'll heal in no time, I assure you."

"Well, then. Next time we face each other, that injury should be completely healed already."

"I promise."

"Can I do something to help you?"

"Let's see."

* * *

It was a normal day at school and Yukia was having a bored expression on her face. "Damn it's so boring."

Just then, she heard girly giggles and squeals as a familiar patch of blonde hair appeared and walked straight towards her. "K-Kise."

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked in a threatening way.

"I came here for Yukicchi."

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask if can you do a photoshoot with me for my next upcoming photobook."

"HA?!"

* * *

I'm so excited to make her meet Murasakibara again!


	26. Chapter 26

"Uh, Yukicchi?" Kise asked as they walked together side by side towards the photography studio.

"Hm?" Yukia responded. She can't actually believe that her parents gave her the permission to do this shit even though she's engaged. And she'll be posing randomly with her fiancé's ex-teammate.

"I'm not actually against it but", he scratched his cheek. "Why is Kurokocchi here?"

Kuroko heard the comment and gave him a side glance before sipping on his vanilla shake again. He still looked like he didn't give a fuck at all.

"Oh. Yujima-niisan had his sister complex gone worse that he asked Kuroko to become my chaperone for today."

"Why Kuroko?"

"Because he said that Kuroko's the most trustworthy guy in our team."

"Really."

"Don't worry, Kise. I'll be watching silently as long as I have vanilla shakes with me." Kuroko bluntly commented.

* * *

"Is she the one you were talking about?" a man holding a camera examined Yukia from head to toe. "You have good taste."

"She's the one who'll be my co-model in the next photo book for summer this year." Kise explained.

"It's nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Nice meeting you too. Anyways, let's get started."

* * *

"So here's the list of the fashion categories you'll have to model." A woman smiled as she presented a 3-page document to Kise and Yukia. Yukia stared at it, seeing that the first 3 main categories are related to summer. And when I say summer, don't forget the bikini part. And unfortunately, it was included in the list.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys! I need your imagination for this since I'll be instead writing what they are wearing in a category. I'll be writing it in order of head-to-toe. And I will also describe the pose. And if I don't mention any hairstyle, that means that the hair is undisturbed. Peace!**

**And I will only write my favorite ones so yeah. Writing all the categories might take me a couple of hours and I have to get enough sleep.**

**Summer Mall Strolling Category**

On Yukia – Hair in a side ponytail, orange bandana as a headband, white off-shoulder shirt with sunset design, black strappy bracelet, baby blue mini shorts, gladiator sandals.

On Ryota- Single silver earring, white t-shirt with black sleeves extending until the elbows and 3D headphone illusion design on the neck area, Beats earphones, white knee-length shorts, black checkered Vans.

The Pose: Kise and Yukia strolling side by side with Kise's arm draped over her shoulder as they window-shopped, Yukia pointing at a store, while Kise looked at the direction she was pointing at.

**Shoreline Walking Category**

On Yukia- straw hat with brown ribbon, magenta bikini top under a gray silk shirt, lime yellow ankle-length skirt with lace trimmings, Havaianas Slim Black slippers

On Ryota- unbuttoned lavender floral polo shirt over a white v-neck t-shirt, long necklace with a cross pendant, blue denim torn knee length shorts, Ipanema slippers

The Pose: The two of them are leaning against each other, back-to-back. Yukia sipped her margarita cocktail while Kise craned his neck up so it will lean on Yukia's head, his eyes closed.

**Beach Volleyball/Bikini Category**

On Yukia: Hair in a loose bun, brown 2-piece bikini (tube top and mini-shorts for the bottom), sports watch

On Kise: black undershirt, green floral beach shorts, green baller band

The Pose: Kise is lifting his shirt up while Yukia is holding the ball. She had her other hand on her waist as if waiting for Kise to get ready for the game.

**AND ETC.**

* * *

"Gosh, this is tiring!" Yukia yawned and stretched before she ate her snacks. Kise smiled.

"Thanks for granting my request."

"No problem, that is. That's the last one, right?"

"I hope."

"Hey guys!" the woman exclaimed. "We posted a question on Kise's fanpage in Facebook to ask if they have any category requests. And we got the results!"

"Oh no. Sheez." Yukia mumbled.

"May I see?" Kise requested and the woman gave him the tablet to see the results. Hi eyes began to be filled with joy.

"What does it say, Kise?" Yukia asked.

"It says that majority of the people voted for the Emo and Punk Category since they wanted to see us in black." He replied. "This will be cool!"

She sighed before turning to Kuroko. "How was it?"

"Good." Kuroko put down his 12th vanilla shake serving and got another one from the plastic bag.

"Anyways," she smiled. "I'll be going now."

"Have a good time."

**Emo and Punk Category**

On Yukia- black beret, twin pigtails hairstyle, black strappy necklace, velvet black eyeliner, black headphones, sleeveless black top with ruffles at the trimmings, black-and-white arm covers, black ruffled mini-skirt, knee-high black-and-white socks, low-cut sneakers

On Ryota- hair tied in a short ponytail using a black ribbon, velvet black eyeliner, black deep v-neck t-shirt(exposed chest), cross necklace, black fingerless gloves, black denim jeans, black sneakers

The Pose: Yukia and Kise are sitting on a black couch. Kise sat down lazily with his eyes half closed, facing the camera. Yukia had her hands on her headphones and her legs were placed on Kise's lap.

"I guess that's the last one." Kise commented.

"Hope it is."

"How did you find it?"

"I enjoyed it. I can't believe I would actually enjoy it."

"Good to hear it. Where's Kurokocchi?"

"I'm right here." He appeared out of nowhere beside Kise.

"Uwaah! Since w-when?!" Kise panicked.

"Since you started your conversation."

"Oh."

"Shirotame, your brother told me to bring you home 7:00 pm sharp."

"OK then. Let's go" she walked away slowly before turning and smiling at Kise. "Thanks for the new experience!"

This chapter is kinda short I guess. My mother wants me to get more sleep. But before that, Ill give out trivias about the Shirotame Siblings

*Yukia is a skilled knife thrower. This is the reason why she is not allowed to go into the kitchen of their mansion.

*The three of them are multilingual.

*Yujima had more than 10 girlfriends.

*Yudora has a collection of swords and replicas of famous ones like the swords in Bleach

*All of them knows how to drive.

*Yujima is the only one who does not use a formal type of martial arts, unlike his siblings. He prefers freestyle or street fighting.

*The three of them have fear of cockroaches.

*Yudora has a habit of biting his nails when he's stressed.

*Everytime a new video game is released in the public, Yukia buys it immediately. She is one of the few people who has a collection of all the games in the gaming world.

*Yudora is bad at dancing.

*Yukia's favorite dance in her Kinect is "Going In" by Jennifer Lopez,


	27. Chapter 27

"Where's the freshmen? And Teppei?" Riko asked Hyuga as she walked towards the gym.

"They told me that they will join a streetball event."

"And they didn't even bother to tell me!"

-FLASHBACK-

_"Look!" Furihata exclaimed as he held out a paper with a ball printed on it._

_"What's that?" Kagami asked as he grabbed the paper, brows knitted as he read the contents. "Street basketball game? Let's join!"_

_"I'm out", Yukia raised her hand. "My skills are not to be wasted on useless shit."_

_"It will be fun!" Kagami retorted. "But if you insist, we can still have victory without you."_

_"WHY YOU!" she pointed at him, a vein popped out of her head. "FINE! I'M JOINING!"_

_Kagami raised a thumb at Kuroko who only responded with a small smile. She pouted and threw the ball harshly at Kagami. She can't believe he just taunted her with a cheap shot._

_"This better be fun."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Yukia tied the shoelaces of her newly-bought AdiZero latest model shoes. It was a combination of different shades of red with a neon orange color for the laces. She tried a few jumps before picking up her stuff and walked to Kagami.

"Are you done with the registration?" she asked.

"Yeah. But we have some changes. Instead of Kawahara, it will be Teppei since he had fever."

"Poor guy."

"And also, Seiho's here." He pointed at Tsugawa and company.

"Woah, didn't expect them to be here. Where are the others?"

"They're watching the ongoing game. Let's join them."

The both of them walked through the crowd until they had a good view of the game. Yukia saw a man who had incredible talent for faking. He had black hair that covered his left eye and a beauty mark below his right eye. She blushed. Guys with beauty marks were really her type.

She shrugged her thoughts off as she noticed the ring being worn by the guy as a necklace. She swore she had already seen that somewhere. She turned to Kagami who had his eyes wide as saucers. Then she remembered that Kagami wore the same ring/necklace.

"What's wrong, Kagami?"

"What on earth is he doing here?!"

**(A/N: Letters in bold is spoken in English. Or maybe other languages since our heroine here is multilingual.)**

"There you are, Kagami!" Teppei tapped his shoulder. "That guy there really is good."

"He gives out an aura the same as the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko whispered enough for Kagami to hear.

"Yeah. And I noticed that his smell changed." He replied.

The whistle blew and the ongoing game was over. Kagami saw this as a chance and walked towards the guy.

**"It's been a long time, Tatsuya." **He told him.

**"Oh, so you went here too, Kagami? What a surprise." **The guy answered.

**"You don't look surprised at all with that pokerface of yours."**

**"I'm not hiding my emotions. It's normal for me to have this expression."**

The other freshmen stared in awe as they heard Kagami spoke English fluently. Of course, who wouldn't? Almost all of them thought that he was some clueless dumbshit who knew nothing besides basketball and eating. It made Yukia drop her jaw. She walked towards the two and stood beside Kagami. **"You know this guy?" **she pointed at the person in front of them.

**"So you are the Queen Piece of Seirin." **The guy tilted his head cockily, emphasizing his beauty mark and good looks. **"I'm Tatsuya Himuro. I've heard so many things about you."**

**"Like what?" **she asked, trying to hide her redness.

**"Your beauty and intelligence." **He grabbed her hand gently and placed a soft kiss on it. **"It's nice to meet you personally, Shirotame Yukia."**

She blushed at the sudden move. Kagami scowled at the sight of his 'friend' flirting with his teammate. **"Oi, oi. PDA is not allowed here."**

**"Jealous?" **Himuro raised an eyebrow.

**"Say, Kagami. Who is this guy to you?"**

**"He is-"**

**"I'm like an older brother image to him."**

'Huh?' Yukia thought. She tilted her head slightly and Himuro noticed her confused face.

"Actually, back in America, I acted like an older brother to him. You can also think I'm his senior."

"O-oh."

"Besides," he revealed the necklace inside his shirt. "I've never seen him for a long time."

"Hey Himuro, what about a game?" Kagami butted in, getting Himuro's attention away from Yukia, who was still slightly flustered.

"Sure, why not?" He face Yukia again before cupping her chin. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, my queen. My victory, and you go out with me."

"Heeey, Muro-chin. I've been searching for you." A foreign voice entered.

"Why? You were lost again?" he removed his hand from her face as he looked at the direction of the voice. Yukia touched her face, which was glowing red and heating up.

"Sort of." He got another chip from the pack. "Our school doesn't permit us to join non-school related activities like this."

"Murasakibara." Kuroko said. He looked at him dangerously.

"Ah, Kurochin, it's been a while. I see you still have that dead expression of yours. That expression," he extended his hand towards Kuroko. "Makes me want to crush you."

Murasakibara was about to touch Kuroko when he suddenly felt fingers wrap his wrists. He raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't authorized to hurt Kuroko." Yukia commanded, her eyes were closed in distress. "If you hurt him, I'll-"

"Shirochin?"

"Murasakibara?"

They said each other's names at the same time as they looked at each other with eyes struck with shock. Yukia then felt large arms wrap her as Mujrasakibara's purple hair brushed her neck and cheek. "LONG TIME NO SEE, SHIROCHIN!"

"Y-yeah." She struggled to let go but he was too strong. 'Why is he acting like we're close friends when he even stole my chocolate the first time we met?!'

"You know him, too?" Kuroko asked.

"Sort of. We met once." She said as she struggled to get free from Murasakibara. "You also know him? Argh, I can't breathe!"

"He's our center during middle school." He commented bluntly.

"So he's one of you guys…. HE'S ONE OF YOU?!" she exclaimed as her face began to be buried further into Murasakibara's shoulder. She swore she can feel Murasakibara grin like a child who just saw his mom in the middle of a mall after getting lost. "WILL… YOU…ARGH!.. GET… OFF ME!"

"Oh, sorry." Murasakibara scratched the back of his head and got a snack from his pocket. He hesitantly gave it to Yukia who was still catching her breath. "Here."

"Huh? What's this for?"

"The snacks that I got from you during that time."

"Oh. You don't have to."

"It's okay."

"Then explain the drool coming out of your mouth."

He blushed in embarrassment and immediately wiped the drool. She stopped her urge to laugh. Himuro walked towards Murasakibara and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So you both know each other."

Murasakibara responded with a nod while Yukia shook his head. 'Gee, that's confusing.'

"Let's have a game now." Kagami frowned as he went to Yukia's side. "It's getting boring."

"But our school doesn't permit us. Let's go, Muro-chin."

"Are you scared?"

Yukia had a vein popped out of her head as she watched Kagami taunt the purple-haired giant. He was getting on her nerves with that behavior of his. "Kagami, you idiot."

"What are you talking about?" Murasakibara now changed from being a giant 5-year-old to dangerous person.

"Are you scared of playing against us?" Kagami cockily continued.

"I'm not."

"Then play with us."

Murasakibara's face darkened. "Fine with me then. Let's settle this."

Each of them went to their positions on the court. Yukia had a look of doubt and anger as she looked at Kagami who had a wide cocky grin on his face. 'After this, I'll kick that dumbshit's ass.'

The whistle blew and the referee threw the ball upwards, signaling the start of the game. Yukia was about to move when she felt something drop on her skin. She looked up in the sky as rain started the pour.

"Because of the unexpected change in weather condition, the game will be cancelled." The announcer said. "Players, please vacate the court."

Yukia sighed. The others walked towards the registration tent and settled there to prevent themselves from getting wet. She, Kagami, Murasakibara and Himuro were the only ones left as they stared at each other like they were waiting for someone to do the first move.

"Let's go Muro-chin." Murasakibara said with a lazy face. "See you later, Shiro-chin."

He turned his back as he walked slowly away from them. Himuro looked at his back as he walked away and turned his head to look at Yukia. He then flashed a gentle smile. Yukia went red.

She went full red when Himuro lowered his head and placed a gentle and short kiss on her lips before he muttered something. "I'll see you again, Queen."

"Again, please vacate the court."

He waved before following Murasakibara and flung his bag on his shoulder. Yukia stood there as if she had just seen a ghost. She was too stiff to move. Kagami rolled his eyes as he watched his lovestruck teammate. 'How long is she going to stand there? The rain is getting harsh.'

He looked at her soaked shirt and his face reddened. Her maroon bra was too visible; you can actually see it without effort. Kagami looked away before clearing his throat, waking her up from daydream. "Let's go back."

Once they got inside the registration tent, Kagami immediately threw a towel to her. He was obvious of the fact that they were surrounded by men who are participating in the game. It was then that he realized that she was glowing red as she stared into nowhere. 'She must be thinking about the kiss Himuro gave her. He really is a playboy.'

* * *

"Hey Shirotame, are you alright?" Teppei held her shoulder. It almost made her jump.

"Y-yeah! O-of course I am! Why did you ask?" she stuttered, trying to hide her red face.

"You were red ever since that dude kissed you."

"WHO KISSED WHO?!" Riko blurted out as she gripped Teppei's collar. "WHO FUCKIN' KISSED HER?!"

"Why are you so getting worked out about it, Coach?" Fukuda asked. Riko dropped Teppei and she began sulking at the corner of the room.

"Her brother will kill us." She muttered.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hey, are you the manager of Baby Yuki's team?" Yujima asked in a lively way._

_"I'm the coach." Riko replied as she suddenly felt she was pissed off._

_"Oh. Hey, can I ask you a favor?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you please take care of Baby Yuki and don't let anyone touch her?"_

_"Uhm, okay?"_

_"Ah, thank you." He said in a rather gentle and calm tone before he suddenly turned dangerous. "I'll kill you all if I receive unwanted news and feed your limbs to my piranhas."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Sorry about that, Coach. Don't stress it. I'll handle things from here." Yukia comforted her coach.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"You're a lifesaver, Shirotame! Glad I have you on my team!" she lunged towards her and gave her a deadly hug.

"Shirotame." Hyuga interrupted.

"Y-yes?" she struggled for air.

"When will you be using your Equilibrium Drive again?"

Yukia stiffened at the question. She didn't even master it yet! The thing that happened during the Shutoku match might occur again. And she didn't like the feeling of someone touching her fronts.

"Earth to Yukia!"

"W-what?! What is it?"

"Don't tell me you were not paying attention!" her captain went clutch mode.

"O-of course I am! I was just thinking about it. I don't know when I will use it again. And besides, I haven't mastered it yet."

"To think of it, that move also takes too much energy from her body as I've seen during our match with Shutoku." Riko worried. "However, there is a chance that we might face Aomine again in the Winter Cup. You are the only one who can stand a chance against that deadly speed of his. Kagami will be against Aomine's shoots while you guard him. It will be a good team up. Besides, he's your first kiss, isn't he?"

Yukia blushed either because embarrassment or anger. But anger was obviously more evident as her aura turned dark and her eyes went red. "I'll kill him after I beat him."

She then grabbed the ball from the corner of the court. "Be my opponent, Teppei-senpai."

"Me?"

"You're the tallest so you can be a good test machine against the Equilibrium Drive."

"Okay then."

* * *

"WHAT THE?!"

Everyone stood there in shock as Yukia disappeared from in front of Teppei and appeared again below the goal and scored. The two of them were playing for a while now and she was trying to perfect the said move. At last, she did it.

"Good work, Shirotame!"

Yukia panted as her eyes went blurry. Doing that move really takes a lot of energy, accompanied by the number of times she tried to practice for that move. She felt the urge to sleep. Her body granted it as she fell down the court floor with a loud 'thud' and started snoring quietly.

"Shirotame!" Izuki exclaimed.

"Shh!" Riko put a finger above her lips.

"But Coach-"

"She's sleeping."

"Oh."

"That move is too risky. We can't use it in the middle of games if she uncontrollably sleeps suddenly after she does it."

"But how are we going to use it against the opponent?"

"It will be our buzzer beater shot in case victory is almost reached." She looked down at the sleeping freshman.

"You perfected it at last, Shirotame."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! We had a 3-day family vacation and my brother's the one using the laptop. But from now on, I'll be doing my best to keep up!

Additional Trivia: **Yukia has a secret stash of guns in her room. It ranges from pistols to shotguns to sub-machineguns to machineguns to sniper rifles. It is because her dad gave her a shooting range for a gift on her 10th birthday. That secret stash is voice activated and will only open if Yukia says a certain sentence.**

**"Fuck You Aomine"**


	28. Chapter 28

"Is Tetsu in here?"

A voice startled the practice of the seniors. They turned around, only to see the Manager of Touou, Momoi, soaking wet because of the rain. All of them became flustered because of the view.

'I can see right through her blouse.' Hyuga thought as he went red, too. Riko seemed to notice this and gave him a punch straight into his face.

"SOMEBODY GIVE HER A TOWEL!"

* * *

"Momoi, did something happen?" Kuroko said as he offered her a drink. The freshmen and Kiyoshi had already come back shortly after Momoi's appearance. Yukia had to let her borrow her shirt since the two of them almost had the same size and it will be bothersome if she uses Riko's shirt, which will be too small for her. It's called Boob Issues.

Momoi started to cry as she gripped Kuroko's shirt. "I-I t-think Aomine's *sob* mad at *sob* me!"

"Get it together, Momoi. With you sobbing between your words, we will have difficulty understanding you." Yukia said.

"Sorry." She wiped her tears before breathing deeply.

"What actually happened?" Kagami asked.

"Well, you see, he didn't play during the next games after our encounter with Kaijo. He didn't admit it but his knee was actually injured." Momoi said.

"Let me guess. He overexerted himself during your game with Kaijo, didn't he?" Riko crossed her arms on her chest.

Momoi nodded. "I was the only one to notice this, and notified the Coach immediately. He heeded my warning and didn't let him play during the next game. He made a scene when he was forced to be out of the starters."

Yukia rolled her eyes. 'What an idiot.'

"When he discovered that I was the one who told the coach, h-he got m-mad a-at me!" she started to cry again. Kuroko calmed her down.

"I want to ask." Kagami raised his hand. "If you love Kuroko, why did you come all the way here just to whine about Aomine?"

Momoi froze. Her eyes went sparkly before crying again. The whole team looked at Kagami with faces that made him guilty of what he did. Kagami then received a smack on the head courtesy of Yukia.

"You made a girl cry, Kagami." The whole team told him in a way as if he will be scolded by his mother later.

"I-it's not-"

"Be a gentleman sometimes, will you?" Yukia smacked him again.

"Ow!"

"Kagami, deal with it gentler. Women are delicate." Kuroko commented with a deadpanned face, making Kagami pop a vein out of his head.

"What's with the comment?! Oi!"

Kuroko patted Momoi's head gently, making her blush at the affection being shown. "There's no way Aomine will hate you. He just said it out of anger."

"Y-you really think so?"

"Hey guys, where's Shirotame?" Koganei butted in.

"AHOMINE!" Yukia exclaimed as she landed a punch on his face, making him land on his rear. She secretly walked out of the gym to give Aomine a beating. She did it secretly because she knew her seniors will stop her.

"OW! What was that for?! And where's your umbrella?!"

"Who cares about the umbrella, you idiot?! You made Momoi cry!"

"She started it!"

"You didn't have to talk to her roughly!"

"Why do you bother yourself too much with other's problems?!"

"Because I know how she feels!"

"Really."

"I know the feeling since I care about-"

"Me? You care about me?"

"HELL TO THE NO! It's just that-"

"That what?"

Yukia sighed in defeat. "You're too cocky to show your pain, Aomine. Is your pride really that important to you?"

"Hm?"

The two of them were now soaking wet as the rain got harder than earlier. But they seemed to ignore it as the tension rose up between the two.

"You think playing with an injury will make you superior? You're a jerk if you think so."

"Then I am a jerk."

"There's no point talking to you. Just make sure to apologize to Momoi."

"I don't want to."

"Why you-"

Aomine dodged in time as the fist almost landed on his face. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and gripped it tightly before pinning her to the ground. Yukia winced both in pain and coldness as her back hit the wet floor of the basketball cage they were in.

"You have no idea how important a game is for me." He muttered. Yukia narrowed her eyes before making her free hand reach up and gripped his shoulder. Aomine went pink with the sudden contact.

"I know. But it's not a good reason to hurt someone who cares for you."

Aomine lowered his head before gently releasing her wrist. He sat on the wet floor and gave her a look of apology. She also sat up and positioned herself beside him. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Momoi."

"O-ok. Uhm, are you an E?"

"What are you talking about?"

Aomine was hovering his eyes over her chest. Her sports bra was clearly visible because of the soaked shirt. Yukia noticed this and went deep red before he punched Aomine again.

"You perverted freak!" she stood up with a red face and stomped away from him. After a couple of steps, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist as she was pulled back. An arm snaked around her waist and in a moment, she felt warmth encircle her body as Aomine buried his face in her soaked white hair. Yukia went slightly pink before she lifted an arm and returned the hug. He buried his face further and muttered something.

"Thank you."

Yukia smiled. This Aomine was entirely different from what she saw earlier. This Aomine was the gentle and sweet one. The Aomine Daiki before his talent bloomed and his value for teamwork disappeared.

Aomine lifted his head slightly before placing a kiss on the nape of her neck, making her blush. She stiffened in her position as her eyes widened with the contact that was called 'Sexual Harassment' to her.

"I want you."

* * *

Yukia was still flustered when she went inside her limousine. She was too tired to go home using public transport. Sebastian placed a pile of towels and extra clothes on the mini table for her to change. He noticed the red face of her and raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen, Young Mistress?"

"A-ah, n-no! Nothing! Not at all! It's just that…"

"Are you cold?"

"Y-yeah. And kind of tired, too."

"Please change into your new clothes. I'll be getting you hot chocolate drink and cookies."

"Thank you."

* * *

She woke up the next day with her face soaked with sweat. Her eyelids were much warmer than before and then she felt cold. She was having a fever.

She coughed before sitting up and opening the curtains, expecting sunlight to come in. However, light rain was outside instead of Mr. Sun.

"The rain isn't over yet, huh?" she coughed again. The door opened and a maid went in with a tray filled with breakfast and some medicines. She placed it on the desk before bowing and went outside the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

Yukia picked her phone from the drawer and dialed Kuroko's number.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kuroko. Can you please tell our teacher that I will be absent for today?"

"Why?"

"I'm having a fever."

"Oh."

"And please tell Coach also. Can I copy your notes after I get back?"

"Sure. Get well soon."

* * *

Yukia was playing with a pingpong set, counting the number of times the ball will bounce on the paddle. It was annoying to be bored. She was now on her 200th attempt when she heard a knock on her door. She made the ball bounce once more before catching it with her other hand.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a maid. And another person she didn't expect to see.

"Young Mistress, Young Master Seijuro wanted to see you." She bowed before motioning Akashi to go in. She bowed again. "I'll be taking my leave, then. Please don't hesitate to call us whenever you need it."

The door closed and the two of them stared at each other. Akashi had a dead expression on his face while Yukia's eyebrows were knitted.

"Akashi…"

The redhead chuckled. "Call me Seijuro from now on, okay? Besides, we are getting married in 6 months time."

"O-okay." She blushed. She was lucky to have someone good-looking to be betrothed her, unlike the others who are engaged to someone years older or younger than them, not to mention bad-looking.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bit cold."

Akashi shoved his hands into his pockets and walked casually towards her bed. He sat down on the side of the mattress, making it sink. He extended his hand and touched her face gently before leaning forward and whispering something in her ear. "I'll kill everyone who touches you."

She gasped as she heard his statement. Akashi was really a sadistic person behind that beautiful and angelic façade of his. The next thing she knew, his lips were already on top of hers. She wanted to struggle away from him but fighting will definitely mean a thing and her father will absolutely get disappointed. She just let herself go with the flow and closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

Akashi pulled away and placed her head on his chest. Yukia felt her face go warm, the fever making it worse. She felt like she was going to pass out.

Before she completely fell asleep, she heard Akashi mutter something inaudible.

"You're mine. Forever."

* * *

Heya! Gosh I'm actually having fun writing this. I'm thinking of making another story using my OC again but in an AU fic. About vampires and hunters or something like that. NOT THE GLITTERING VAMPIRES.

R & R!


	29. Chapter 29

Yukia yawned as she went inside her classroom. She woke up later than usual so she expected that the room is already crowded. Her fever got down successfully this morning. She opened the door and quietly walked in, hoping to not attract attention. She heard gossips and whispers as she walked towards her most trusted desk.

"I didn't know that the princess is into modeling."

"She was even featured in Kise-sama's summer photobook."

"Really?"

"They really looked good together."

"I envy her."

'The photobook was already released?!' Yukia thought loudly. She buried her face in her hands as she settled down on her chair. 'What did I get myself into? Kise's fangirls will kill me.'

"Shirotame, you look down today. Is it because of the newly released photobook of Kise?" Kuroko tilted his head but he looked like he still didn't give a fuck at all

"I kinda feel that way. But not because of the photobook."

"Hm?"

"I feel down because his fangirls might kill me. Wait. How did you know about the photobook release?"

"Kise gave me one as a present."

She facepalmed. "What an idiot."

The bell rang. It was the start of homeroom, but Kagami was still not around. She thought that he was late but the homeroom period ended and he was still not present. She faced Kuroko and tilted her head. "Where's Kagami?"

"I actually have no idea. We can ask the coach later."

* * *

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"I saidnhe went back to America." Riko slowly said.

Yukia's aura darkened. "He didn't even bother to tell me! That idiot."

"Why does he need to tell you?" Kuroko tilted his head. She froze on the spot.

'Yeah. Why do I get so stressed up by the fact that he didn't tell me?' she thought. She blushed in embarrassment and pouted.

"Don't tell me our kouhai princess here is in love." Izuki patted her head, earning a deadly glare from her.

"Shut up, I'm not. I'd rather die."

"I can see that in your blushing face."

She cupped her face and felt warmth. Too warm for her standards. She shut her eyes and shook her head violently before stepping on Izuki's feet and ran outside the school.

"Ow!" Izuki held his foot.

"What have you done, Izuki?" Riko smacked his head.

* * *

She ran towards the basketball cage outside the school and gasped for breath. She hated running if it's not in basketball. It's useless. Just like using a fork to drink soup.

She leaned on the wire fence of the basketball cage and slid down until she sat. "Damn puberty."

"Shirochin?"

She turned her head to see Murasakibara who was munching on his snacks again. He walked towards her direction and sat down beside her. Even he had already sat down; he was still towering over her. He extended his hand which was holding a bag of chips to Yukia. She got a handful and started to nibble on it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to pass by a nearby convenience store so I decided to check Seirin and see it for myself. And I passed by this basketball cage and saw you."

"Oh."

"Hey Shirochin, I want to say something."

"What is it?"

"I like you."

She chocked on her chip when she heard the three words come out of his mouth. She cough repeatedly before painfully swallowing it. She looked at Murasakibara and searched for any emotions, only to see a lazy face filled with crumbs.

"You can't be serious."

"Eh? You don't believe me?"

"Uhm, we just met twice. First, the day you stole my chocolates. The second, during the street basketball competition."

"You mean, we aren't close?"

"Sort of?"

Murasakibara lowered his bag of chips and looked down. "So you don't consider me as your friend?"

"No. It's not like that. I mean, we should slow down okay? And besides, _I'm already engaged._" She whispered the last part.

"Did you say something?"

"N-no. Ignore me."

"Am I rejected?" he said calmly as he looked down.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. But please do know that I'm serious. And I'll prove it."

Before she knew it, he was already kissing her. A gentle, sweet but needy one. She closed her eyes as the purple strands of his hair brushed her skin.

_'I'll kill everyone who touches you.'_

Her eyes opened again and pulled away from Murasakibara. It was a bad timing to remember Akashi's warning. She gave him a sad expression before standing up. "I'm sorry, Murasakibara."

She walked towards her school, warm tears threatened to fall. Murasakibara sat down on the concrete floor with a dead expression. But inside, he was crying. He gripped the bag of chips and cracks were heard inside.

* * *

She went back inside the gym and apologized to Izuki, who also did the same thing. It was then that Hyuga gave her the phone. "You have 15 missed calls already."

She opened her phone, only to find out that it came from her 'ever-loving' brother, Yudora. She rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone before it rang again. She opened it harshly.

"What is it now?"

"Why are you not answering my calls?!"

"It's because I-"

"Come here to mother's hospital now! Y-Yujima is-"

Her phone crashed to the floor as she ran towards the hospital. Her tears finally went its way down her face.

* * *

"Hey, Shin-chan!"

"What?"

"Let's grab some snacks!"

"I don't want to."

"Kill joy."

Midorima grabbed another ball and threw it up before his black baller band snapped and gave a small impact on his skin, causing him to wince. The ball bounced out of the ring as he rubbed his wrist. He crouched down and picked the baller band, only to see that the 'S' design was torn in half.

"Shit. This is bad."

* * *

She barged into the room only to see her mother crying on her father's chest while Yudora had a dark expression. She looked at the hospital bed and saw a pale Yujima. She turned her head to look at the heartbeat apparatus, only to find out that the line was already straight. No sharp waves or anything. Just a neon green straight line. Her eyes widened.

He's dead.

She walked slowly towards the bed with a shock-stricken face. Her shaky hand touched his hand and she felt coldness. No pulse at all

She can't take it anymore as she slowly broke down, tears rolled down her eyes as she gripped her dead brother's hand tighter. She leaned forward and place her forehead against his cold one. "Yujima-niisan… please wake up. Yujima-niisan… its already late in the afternoon. Let's play again." She muttered. Yudora didn't stand the view and went outside the room and broke down outside. Even if his brother was an idiot, he was still family.

Yukia was too desperate to get an answer from her dead brother when she started to shake him. "Brother..p-please wake up! We didn't have a one-on-one match yet! Please…"

(A/N: I'm actually crying when I wrote this part. OMG help me.)

Yukia sat on the floor beside Yujima's bed and punched the floor as she continued to cry. "Why?...WHY?"

Subaru, her mother, kneeled down and hugged her daughter as the two of them cried together.

* * *

The Seirin Team went rushing towards the hospital and found Yudora and Yukia sitting on the floor outside the hospital room. Yudora had his back glued to the wall and his hands were covering his wet eyes. Yukia was just staring at nowhere.

Teppei went closer to the two, specifically to Yukia. He crouched and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What happened?"

He only received a blank stare from her as a response. Her eyes were noticeably puffy and red. Hyuga noticed this and opened the door of the hospital room, only to see the once-feared brother of Yukia to become a pale and lifeless mannequin. It made his eyes widened and closed the door immediately. He gave a remorseful look to his teammates.

"Yujima. He's dead."

* * *

Yujima's body was now in the morgue and Sebastian picked Yukia up from the hospital and went back home. Yudora was left in the hospital along with his parents to tend to Yujima's death.

Yudora now stood on the balcony of the hospital, his hair was being blown by the wind. He felt a touch on his shoulder and turned around to see Hyuga. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How did he die?"

"It was during his championship in Monaco. It was an all out race. He did all he can."

"And?"

"However, his brake started to burn because of the tire's friction, causing the front tires to explode. He then crashed and he accidentally hit his head. Hard. It made him hemorrhage and too much blood accumulated in his brain."

"Sorry about that. I'm Hyuga Junpei, Yukia's basketball captain. My condolences."

"Yudora Shirotame. Thank you for taking care of my sister."

"No problem."

* * *

She stood motionlessly on the center of the rose garden with the wind blowing her hair making it glide elegantly. It was a beautiful sight, like a painting. If not for her eyes.

She stared into nowhere with dead and blank eyes devoid of emotions. Like a living corpse. She slowly closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_"Baby Yuki, let's unleash the dogs!"_

_"Baby Yuki, let's spread lime around the house!"_

_"Baby Yuki, I'll teach you how to drive!"_

_"Baby Yuki, I have a new girlfriend but you're still my princess!"_

_"Baby Yuki, I love so much!"_

_"Baby Yuki, I got you a Siberian Husky Puppy!"_

His voice lingered in her head. His cheerful yet manly voice.

She opened her eyes when she felt soft fur glide through her exposed skin. She was wearing a black sundress. She looked down and saw her Siberian Husky dog, Zero.

The dog reminded her of Yujima. Zero is fierce and scary, but is actually gentle. Zero is a special kind of Siberian husky, which made him different. He had a red spot between his eyes.

She crouched down and glided her hand on the soft white fur. She looked down and bit her lip before hugging the dog and let her remaining tears fall down. The dog craned its neck to hers and gave out a soft whine.

"Let's play again the next time, Brother."

* * *

I can't believe I actually cried when I wrote this.

I'll bang my head against the wall to calm down. Thank you!


	30. Chapter 30

Somewhere in America, Kagami was doing drills and games with his mentor when his phone rang all of a sudden. He opened it and saw one unread message.

**From: Unknown**

**Subject: Japan**

**Message: Get your ass back here in Japan or I'll kill you. This is Yujima, by the way.**

A vein popped out of his head. "Who does he think he is, ordering me around? But I don't want to die, too."

He changed his shirt and bid good bye to his mentor and went to his apartment.

He had no idea Yujima was already dead.

* * *

It was the last day of Yujima's wake. Yukia sat motionlessly at the first row of benches in the funerary. Her knees were tightly glued to her chest. Beside her was Zero, sitting calmly beside his master.

"Oi, whitehead."

She sighed. There was only one person who called her that unpleasant name. she turned her head slightly and gave a small smile, barely noticed by him.

"What is it now, Carrot?"

Midorima grunted before sitting calmly beside her, wearing a black shirt and white pants with sneakers and a pink cupcake in his palm.

"What's that cupcake for?"

"My lucky item for today."

"I should've thought about that."

"How's life?"

"I guess I have to move on."

"How unlucky." He said bluntly and raised his eyeglasses before fishing something in his pocket. He pulled it out after a couple of seconds to reveal a necklace with a white crab for a pendant. The crab had a large 'S'on its shell. "Here."

"Huh?"

"Take this."

"What's with the crab?"

"You're a Cancer, right? And besides, this is the best lucky charm for Cancers this year."

"So it's a lucky item." She said lazily.

"Yeah. Now take it."

"I don't want to."

"Why? This cost me my allowance for 4 weeks."

"Gee, Midorima. Why did you spend that much money for me?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you like me." Her smile got wider. Midorima's heart skipped a beat. He just made Yukia, who just lost a brother, smile.

"Don't flatter yourself." He raised his eyeglasses with shaky hands while blood rushed to his face.

"I'm just joking. Thank you anyway." She picked the necklace from his palm and circled it around her neck. It was a hook-type necklace so she had to blindly attach the ends together, which she hated the most.

"Um, Midorima?"

"Hm."

"Can you please uh…" she pointed at the back part of her neck. She slightly went pick when she remembered couples doing this in movies. Midorima coincidentally had the same reaction.

"Fine." His shaky hands went to her neck and brushed her right hair aside to give him visibility to his attaching business. After a couple of seconds, he was done.

"There."

"Thanks."

Zero released a threatening growl at Midorima, as if saying that he should stay away from her. Yukia looked curiously at the dog before calming the dog down by gliding her hand through its fur. "It's okay, Zero. No need to be hostile."

Zero bared his fangs at Midorima before craning his head away from the greenhead. Yukia let out a small laugh. "He likes you."

"Yeah right."

Yukia sighed and started to play with the crab pendant as she looked down. Midorima put down his cupcake and raised his eyeglasses. "You don't have to pretend you're okay, Shirotame. "

"W-what are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Explain to me the water flowing from your eyes. Are your eyes just sweating? What a believable reason."

She looked down and pouted before her palms turned to fists and teardrops started to fall. "I hate this…"

"Hate what? Crying? Even though you're one of the toughest players I met, you're still a woman. And being a woman means you are more emotional."

"S-shut up." Her voice cracked. He leaned down on the backrest of the bench and placed a hand on her head.

"You can cry until your tears run out. It's better than holding them back and suffer."

As he finished his statement, she lifted her arms and wrapped it around Midorima as she continued to cry on his chest. His hands began to shake before he slowly returned the hug and rested his chin on her scalp. "It's okay, Whitehead."

"Thank you, Carrot."

* * *

"Young Master Yudora." A man in a suit entered his office.

"What is it, Inspector?"

"I have investigated further on the vehicle of the late Young Master Yujima and discovered something that can change the whole story."

"Hm?"

"What happened to him might not be an accident. It may have been a foul play."

"What?!"

"I found this stuck in the left front tire." He handed a zip lock plastic bag with a bullet shell in it. From the looks of it, it was from a sniper rifle gun.

Yudora placed the zip lock plastic bag nearer to his eyes and examined the bullet shell carefully. It was long, about 2 inches. The tip is also sharp, like it was really intended to puncture something thick. What made it special is the snake design. A snake was printed on it in a way as if the snake was wrapped around the bullet. Yudora's eyes widened at the object. "It can't be!"

-FLASHBACK-

_The body of Kujiki Hiro was undergoing autopsy at the moment. Yujima sat in the waiting room while his father talked to someone who looked like an investigator. Yukia was presently admitted in the mental hospital after seeing the whole crime herself._

_As his father and the investigator talked, Yudora can't help but notice the bullet shell inside the zip lock plastic bag that was placed on the desk beside the inspector. It looked elegant because of the snake design, even though it was a tool to kill._

_He stood up silently and walked towards the desk and examined the object carefully. He then faced the investigator. "Um, excuse me. What is this?"_

_"AH, that." The investigator gave a smile at him. "That was the bullet that killed Hiro Kujiki. It was found behind his neck where the spinal chord meets the brain."_

_He returned his eyes to the bullet. "It looks beautiful."_

_"Of course. The Haizaki Zaibatsu is the only company that produced weapons as beautiful as that one."_

-End of Flashback-

Yudora's hands turned to fists and his face darkened.

"Haizaki…"

* * *

The funeral ended an hour ago but Yukia was still standing on top of his grave. She crouched down and touched the nameplate before speaking. "Promise to guide me, okay? Winter Cup is near." She smiled. Thanks to Midorima, she had calmed down already. She stood up again and heard running footsteps going towards her. She turned and saw a familiar redhead running and panting.

"Hey Shirotame, why are you and the others in a cemetery?" Kagami asked as he panted heavily. Yukia cocked her head slightly to the nameplate on the grave. Kagami followed with his eyes and it widened when he saw Yujima's name on it. "That's…"

"Yep. It's my brother."

"How long?"

"More or less one week."

His eyes widened further. He just received Yujima's message 2 days ago. Maybe someone was playing a prank on him. And he wanted to believe it.

"What his phone number?"

"Why?"

"Just say it."

Yukia opened her phone and recited the number. Kagami opened his phone and he skipped a breath when the number was exactly the same. "Shitty cupcakes…" he shivered.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"Yujima texted me 2 days ago."

"That's impossible. He was dead for a week and his phone was completely destroyed in the accident."

This time, Kagami was sure Yujima really is playing a prank on him. He then looked sheepishly at his grave and smiled nervously. "H-hey Yujima, don't scare me like that…"

"You're being crazy, Kagami."

* * *

Kagami lied on his bed with a scared face. He tried to sleep but he just couldn't. Well, who would sleep soundly if someone who's already dead texted you.

He put his arm above his eyes and counted sheep. It took him a while before falling asleep at last.

* * *

_"Hey dumbshit."_

_"W-what. Who are you?"_

_"It's the most handsome guy on Earth."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Brainless prick. It's me, Yujima."_

_"Wha- Yujim-! Don't go near me! Whatever I did to you before you died, please forgive me!"_

_"Idiot. I'm not here for useless shit. I just want to ask you a favor."_

_"H-ha?"_

_"Please take care of Baby Yuki for me."_

_"Why would I?"_

_"I'll kill you if something bad happens to her in the Winter Cup."_

_"O-okay. I'll take care of her, I promise."_

_"Do it or else…"_

"MOTHERF***ING SHIT!" he woke up screaming, face drenched with sweat. He looked at the clock and saw it was still 4:30 am. Because of that nightmare, he lost his sleep time. Since he was fully awake already, he stood up and changed his clothes to work out ones and jogged around the streets.

Yujima's funeral was 1 week ago, yet he was still haunting him. Thank goodness Yujima had already spoken to him so maybe he would not appear in his dreams with that blood-drenched face of his. It scared the shit out of Kagami.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar blonde jogging too. He was about to go to the opposite direction, hoping that Kise wouldn't notice him. He failed.

"Kagamicchi!" he waved and ran towards him. Kagami quickened his pace a bit until he started to run away from Kise. "Oi, Kagamicchi!"

"Don't bother me! I have my own business here!"

"I'll treat you to Maji Burger if you stop!"

He instantly became a motionless statue and waited for Kise to catch up to him.

* * *

They sat down on and started to eat quietly. Kise sweatdropped at how high the mountain of burgers was. He cleared his throat. "Hey, Kagamicchi."

"Whert?" he chewed on his burger.

"Do you think Yukicchi is attractive?"

Kagami's eyes widened when he felt his throat get blocked. He punched his chest and drank from his glass until the ball of food successfully went down to his stomach. "What?"

"I said, do you think Yukicchi is attractive?"

"Why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to. It came out of my mind."

"Hm… Somewhat. She's the type f woman guys would fall for. Beauty and Brains. And an athlete, too."

"Are you one of those guys?"

"O-of course not!" Kagami's face was red.

"Really. You're face makes it believable." He said in a sarcastic tone. "But if you did, I will be your rival.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!**

**You see, my internet plug-in broke and all I had to do is to write and write. Jeez. Is it okay for you guys if I include a school festival chapter even if it's not in the manga itself? I seriously need your help since my desire to write that school festival chapter is too strong.**


	31. Chapter 31

The Seirin Team went to hot spring bath near a mountain. Riko sat in the spring with a blush of embarrassment as she looked at the two girls in front of her.

Two blessed women and one unfortunate one. Yukia and Momoi together with Riko.

She looked out of place since she had the smallest chest in the spring.

* * *

The guys stared at the newcomers with mouths agape.

"T-Touou?!" Koganei pointed at them.

"Yo!" Imayoshi waved and submerged himself in the spring. "Hey Kagami.

"What?" he stood up.

"Why are you wearing shorts in here?"

"Is it not the way it's supposed to be? They were like this in America."

"This is Japan, Kagami." Izuki facepalmed.

"Hey, hey." Wakamatsu had a mischievous smile as he stuck his thumb at the small peeping hole on the wooden boundary of the women and men's bath. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The guys blushed before rushing to the peeping hole.

* * *

"Say, Shiro-yan." Momoi said in a cheerful tone. "How's it going after your brother's um…"

'Shiro-yan?' Yukia popped a sweat. "I'm moving on slowly but surely. But it still left a mark on me." She smiled painfully. "But it will left a mark on their faces…"

"What are you talking about faces?" Riko tilted her head. As if on cue, Yukia threw 10 knifes towards the wooden boundary of the women and men's bath, each was stuck accurately and cleanly on the wall, making the boys on the other side scream like women.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?!" Yukia shouted.

"Where did the knives come from?" Riko asked while she sweatdropped.

"Oh, sorry for not telling you. This spring house is ours." She smiled.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"So tell me…" Kagami asked with a smug face. "Did you see anything?"

"I'm guessing. Momoi has F-cup; Shirotame has E-cup while your coach has B-cup breasts." Aomine said lazily, his head placed on his palm as he sat down at the edge of the spring. Some of the Seirin members started to hold their laugh at the 3 last words he said.

They didn't know Riko was already radiating with rage. 'I'll kill you all.'

The other Touou members blushed at what they heard. They didn't know that their manager had breasts that big. And they wondered how Yukia played with that breasts not bouncing.

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami walked towards a vending machine when they saw a familiar face.

"Aomine." Kuroko mumbled.

"Oh, Tetsu." He replied lazily. He noticed Kagami glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be in pieces already. "You wanna say something, Kagami?"

"We'll crush you." Kagami replied as his fists turned pale. Aomine responded with a chuckle before his face darkened.

"Improve yourself. I'll see you in the Winter Cup." He shoved his hands inside his pocket before he looked down at Kuroko. "Your first game will be with Touou. With me."

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

Yukia got her ball from her sports bag and jogged towards the court and practiced her shooting. She performed lay-ups, hook shots, three-point shots and formless shoots. But no matter how many times she would try, she could not perform a dunk.

She was now panting heavily after her 30th time of attempting to dunk and 30th time to fail. She sat down on the cold concrete and spun the ball on her index finger. Then she grinned darkly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you noticed me?" Aomine answered cockily and walked towards her. She turned her head slightly and watched him walk towards her with that annoying smile of his. A smile that would make you want to skin him alive and chop him down to pieces.

He crouched beside her and surprisingly, he offered her an apple-flavored jellytongue(the one that becomes flexible after you lick it a couple of times) popsicle. She grabbed it and opened the wrapper before inserting it in her mouth. She then spoke after removing it from her mouth. "You're surprisingly nice today."

"Heh. I just had more than enough money. That's all."

"Well, thanks anyway. But don't think that I will forgive you after you stole my first kiss." She licked the popsicle.

"You looked like you enjoyed it. You should've seen your face that time." He chuckled.

"I may look like it but I actually didn't so shut up."

"Oh… don't tell me you want another one from me?"

"Don't be a jerk. Find someone who's willing to kiss and share oral bacteria with you."

"I found one."

"Hm?" she jiggled the now flexible jellytongue popsicle of hers.

"You."

"Fuck you."

"Your place or mine?"

A vein popped out of her head. "You're annoying. I hate you."

"I knew you loved me. Haha."

"I'll kill you." She stood up and threw the popsicle stick into a trash bin 10 meters away, successfully shooting it. Aomine did the same and was also successful. He gave an annoying smirk at her.

"Stop smiling. It makes me want to kill you more."

"Hm. You can't dunk, can you?"

"No. I don't know why but I really can't."

"That's because your boobs are heavy. It's holding you back."

"WHY YOU-"

"I'm just joking, airhead. As I've noticed, your leg power still isn't suitable for jumping that high." He said as he walked behind her and placed a hand at the back of her thigh, an inch below her rear. She blushed in embarrassment but she found it difficult to move an inch, even to breathe normally.

"And also," he continued. "Your hips will not be able to give enough force to your leg area while you jump." He placed his other hand on her left hip. 2 inches away from the V of her belly. She went redder than before but she can't move.

Aomine smirked at what he was seeing. It was a turn-on for him. He leaned towards her ear and whispered seductively. "You like this don't you?"

She shivered and tried to open her mouth but no voice came out. She was bad at dealing with guys like Aomine. She actually have no idea how to act in front of people like him, despite her black belt in various martial arts.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt him bite her neck. She winced in pain and blushed. This will definitely leave behind a hickey. Aomine released her skin from his mouth and both of his hand went inside her shirt.

Okay. This triggered Yukia. Her anger and embarrassment was already on its peak.

Her eyes darkened as she yanked one of Aomine's wrists outside her shirt and twisted it, making Aomine wince. After she assured that Aomine was now immobilized, she kicked his abdomen which made him bend a little. This gave Yukia a opening and positioned her legs at each side of his head. She then tightly wrapped her legs around him and bent forward, her legs carrying him towards the ground as she did a cartwheel. It was almost the same move she did on him during the training camp.

Air was pushed out of his body as he landed on the concrete floor and let out a small 'ow' before rolling slowly as he clutched his painful abdomen. "That… hurt…"

She cocked her chin up. "Do that again and you'll die." She picked her ball and walked towards the exit of the basketball cage before she turned her head slightly. "I'm serious." She continued to walk.

Her eyebrows furrowed when Akashi's face flashed in her mind. 'I'm not the one who'll kill you but HIM.'

She touched the area where the hickey started to form and mumbled. "If he knew you were the one who gave me this, you'll be a walking corpse until Akashi lands his eyes on you."

* * *

"This is my father." Riko said.

"I'm Kagetora Aida. Nice meeting you." The guy who had eyes exactly the same color as Riko's spoke lazily as he scratched his head. Riko smiled at the team members. "Just call me Kagetora."

Yukia gave him a warm smile but he noticed her seniors were surrounded with a gloomy atmosphere. They were mumbling words like "scary" and "monster". She chose to ignore it and focused on Kagetora's presence. She then raised her hand. "Are you going to train us?"

"Oh, not really. I'll just be helping Riko out since I think you need to improve as what I've seen in your plays."

"Oh."

"But," Kagetora continued. "Don't think I'll go easy on you since you're just high schoolers."

The gloomy atmosphere surrounding the seniors worsened and darkened. It was obviously an indication that he was a torturous monster when it comes to training, just like his daughter.

Kagami, Kuroko and Yukia still had their head cool as Kagetora explained further while the seniors continued to sulk. Kagetora then clapped his hand twice, signifying that it was the start of the training from hell.

"Okay, listen up. I'll group you into two. The first group will be the thieves while the second group will be the cops. We will first let the thieves run in the mountain and scatter around. I'll give you 10 minutes for that. After the end of the 10-minute 'escape', the cops will start chasing the thieves. I'll give the cops 2 hours to chase the thieves. To motivate you to keep on running, let's have a condition: if all the thieves are already caught in 2 hours or less, they will suffer 3 times the normal training. If the cops don't catch all the thieves in 2 hours, you will suffer the consequence of 3 times the normal training. Got it?"

"Y-YES!" all of them shivered in fear as they quickly straightened their posture and started to sweat.

"Good. Here are the lists."

* * *

"I can't believe this." Yukia narrowed her eyes. "I'm a thief?! I can buy things whenever I want, anytime, anywhere! This is uncalled for!" she exclaimed as she stomped her way towards the mountains together with her co-thieves.

"This training and your social status isn't related, idiot." Kagami commented.

"Hmph."

"The cops will have difficulty catching us." Kuroko said calmly, earning the attention of Yukia and Kagami.

"How can you say so?" Yukia tilted her head.

"It's because…" he pointed at the sky. Yukia and Kagami looked up and saw huge masses of clouds starting to block the moonlight, which will be an advantage to them against the cops. Yukia snickered. "At least we won't get to suffer 3 times more training, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then! I'll leave you guys already! I'll be looking for my own hiding place." She waved and ran towards who-knows-where. Kuroko stared at her as her figure is slowly being swallowed by the shadows of the trees. He had worry in his eyes.

"I wonder if she will be alright." He muttered as he continued to walk.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami frowned. "She's the toughest bitch I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Language, Kagami." He said. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am. Do you think I'm a liar?"

"Yeah."

"Why you-"

* * *

"Papa. Is that training a fartlek?" Riko asked.

"You knew?! My daughter's learning already! I'm so proud of you!" he attempted to kiss Riko but only to be punched away from her.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Gah, this is tiring!" Yukia sighed as she silently made steps and slowly walked away from Mitobe who was just 5 meters away from her location. If not for her white, vibrant hair, she would be really in camouflage right now with her dark green shorts, black shirt and sneakers with military camouflage designs.

It was already nearing the end of the 2-hour training and she was still not caught. She looked around and waited to see some co-thieves running around so that she could join them, but she couldn't even find a police-team member. She felt a cold breeze around her and realized that a blizzard is already forming. 'Oh, shit. This is bad.'

The blizzard started to get harder so she thought of going back to their cabin. She'd rather have a hellish training than to die here in the cold. Alone.

She stood up immediately and started to run towards the direction of their cabin. She didn't notice that she was already running on the unstable part of one edge of the mountain. Once she stepped on the most unstable area, her foot slipped, causing her to roll downhill and land on the soft snow bed below the small cliff where she was running a while ago. She was sprawled on her back and felt her whole body getting numb because of the blizzard that was only getting worse minute by minute.

"Damn this…" she muttered before her eyes slowly closed and a tear fell from her right eye.

Before her eyes were completely shut off, she felt she was being carried bridal style and smelled a familiar scent. She didn't bother figuring who the person was and she went to a deep slumber.

* * *

Himuro was walking around the hill because his vice captain asked them to play hide -and-seek with him. Murasakibara agreed to join but he only ditched them and went to a convenience store to buy more snacks. Wei Liu was presently the one who was looking for them and as Himuro can see, Wei was bad at being the seeker.

He realized that a blizzard was starting to form but he just calmly walked towards the direction of their vacation house. The blizzard grew stronger and he felt the ground below him shook slightly as he heard a shout. Startled by the noise, he ran towards the source of the voice, only to find his so-called "Queen" sprawled on the soft snow. Her clothes were already soaked because of the melting snow around her.

He wasted no time and scooper her up before running to a cave he found a while ago where he had been hiding. He made a fire and place Yukia near it. But it didn't help at all as she started to shiver. Since he was in America, his parents taught him how to deal with these things, but he didn't expect that he do it first on a woman.

He removed his leather jacket and shirt, exposing his well-toned chest and abs. He proceeded to remove the soaked clothes of Yukia, leaving her only with her black sports bra and black skintight undershorts that stopped just below her rear, exposing her well-toned legs and pinkish-white skin. He placed the soaked clothes near the fire and wrapped his leather jacket around her. He then hugged her tightly to give her some of his body heat to at least give her warmth. He intertwined his fingers with hers to lessen the icy-coldness of her hands. She looked like a corpse, if not for the slow up-and-down motion of her well-endowed chest and the pink hue in her skin.. He ignored it and hugged her closer.

"How ironic. You have 'snow' in your name yet it almost killed you." He dipped his face in her hair. "I'll be here, Queen. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

"We've caught them all." Hyuga declared.

"Let's do a head count." Kagetora said and gave Hyuga a dirty look before he counted the members. He frowned after he mentioned the last number. "You lack one thief."

"HA?!" Hyuga exclaimed. 'Oh no. We're going to die!'

Kuroko raised his hand, getting the attention of everyone.

"What is it, Kuroko?" Izuki asked.

"Has anybody seen Shirotame?"

'HOLY SHIT!' Kagami thought as his eyes widened. 'Yujima will really kill me for this.'

* * *

She stirred in her sleep and let out small sounds as she placed her hand on his chest, startling Himuro a bit. He thought she was awake and waited for her to get up, but she was still sleeping.

She looked beautiful and enchanting as she slept. Like a princess indeed.

He ran his hands through her hair and smelled it again, inhaling the addicting smell of vanilla. He planted a small kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Stop that, will you?" Yukia mumbled weakly and placed her index finger on his lips. "I'm trying to sleep here. Seducing me will disturb my sleep."

Himuro chuckled before holding her finger and kissing it softly. "As you wish, your highness."

A red hue came across her cheek before she drifted back to sleep again, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

* * *

**Wew. I didn't expect at all that this story would reach more than 20 chapters, seriously. You guys inspire me to write.**

**So what do you think of a school festival chapter?**


	32. Chapter 32

"Kagami, where are you going?!" Riko exclaimed as Kagami made his way towards the front door, the strong whistle of the wind outside was audible to them.

"I'll be looking for Shirotame." He got Yukia's jacket from her bag and clutched it tightly before turning the knob and revealing the vast snow bed surrounding them.

"I'm going with you, Kagami." Kuroko said as he put on his white knitted cap, making Kagami stop on his steps.

"Oi!" Hyuga interrupted. "We all know you like her, Kagami. But-"

"I DON'T!" he turned his head sharply, red tints spreading on his face. "I-it's j-just t-that s-she's my teammate, a-and t-teammates don't l-leave each other, r-right?!" he stammered. Kuroko slightly smiled and the two of them went out of the cabin, leaving their teammates stunned and speechless.

"Those idiots." Riko facepalmed and turned to her subordinates. "What are you waiting for? Christmas? Don't just stand there and help those two freshmen! MOVE YOUR ASSES NOW!"

Kagetora scratched his head lazily as he stood behind his daughter. "3 times the normal routine if you don't find her."

As if on cue, all of them prepared themselves against the cold outside and separated into groups, hoping to increase the probability of finding her in this cold hell.

"Kuroko, let's separate from here. Let's rendezvous here after an hour." He pointed at a direction and Kuroko nodded before trotting of, the cloth ball hanging from his knitted back bounced with his every move.

Kagami walked continuously for a long time, stopping every now and then to look at his surroundings, making sure that every corner is explored. Finally, he stopped in front of a cave with faint light glowing from inside it. He sighed in relief and walked silently into the cave's mouth, hoping to see a safe Yukia.

**(A/N: The cave is L-shape, guys. Like, if you go inside, you have to turn to the right to find the dead end.)**

Kagami walked slowly as the faint light grew bright and brighter and the corner of the cave was close in his reach. With one step left, his heart jumped, hoping that he would be welcomed with Yukia's smile of relief once she sees her. He looked at the shadow being projected by the flame on the corner of the cave and saw a silhouette. And by the looks of it, there were two people. Kagami's brows knitted, unsure if Yukia was really in that cave. He kept his body hidden by hiding on the wall of jagged rocks and he poked his head out, enough for his eyes to see who the people are.

His eyes widened as he let out a small gasp. 'What is he doing here?!'

There Yukia was, sleeping soundly while being cradled in Himuro's arms with his jacket wrapped around her skin and his hand was intertwined in hers.

It was disturbing enough for Kagami to see them in that position. However, as he observed more, he got more disturbed when he noticed that Himuro was topless and from his view, the jacket obscured his view of her underwear, leading him to think that she was naked. Her face was also flustered.

He went red after realizing all of these. His thought all summed up to one thing: They had IT. The big IT. The S-word.

All flustered to discover that his ex-bestfriend and teammate were not virgins anymore, he walked towards the outside while trying to hold in the nosebleed while his mind involuntary imagined the things that happened during their 'intimate session'.

Kuroko stood on their rendezvous point and saw a flustered Kagami walk towards him.

"Kagami, is something wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't see her, not even her shadow. Did you have progress?"

"I found her."

"Really? Where is she? Why don't you have her right now?"

"She's with someone right now."

"Hm?"

"Let's just go back."

Yukia woke up, Himuro's breath touching her face. She realized how close their faces were that she quickly stood up and clutched the jacket tightly around her, causing Himuro to wake up from his slumber.

"Ah, good morning, Shiro-chan." Himuro ran his hand through his hair in a cool way. He gave her a warm smile that made her blush.

"H-how did you find me?" she stammered.

"My teammates and I were playing hide and seek, you see." He replied. "The seeker was a slowpoke so I got bored and walked around for a bit. When I realized that a blizzard was nearing, I went back. On the way, I saw you and I realized that the blizzard also got stronger. So I took you."

"O-oh. Uh, thanks?"

"No problem." He got her now dried clothes in the corner. "We'll take you back now. Go change." He ran his hand through her lock and went outside with his t-shirt in hand.

She went out of the cave and walked silently towards Himuro, who was enjoying the view of the sunrise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, startling Yukia a bit.

Damn guys with beauty marks. Hotness overload.

"Y-yeah. Beautiful indeed." She replied, trying to hide her red face.

"You look cute when you blush." He teased, making her face go redder. "Look."

He pointed at the ocean in front of them. The waters were so blue and it sparkled. Just like…

"The ocean resembled your eyes." He said as he stared at her sea-blue orbs. She stared back at his raven eyes that made her mind go **jfjbgkbfodfbnjdfnboienfbione.**

He started to lean down until their noses touched each other. He stopped when he noticed her shiver. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing. Let's go back now." She tried to hide her face behind her hair.

"That's surprising." He chuckled. "I thought you would let me kiss you."

"I-it's different now." She replied. "Besides, you might die."

"You're funny."

"I'm serious."

"Let's go back now." He offered his hand which she took hesitantly.

Riko stood in the doorway with her eyes wide in shock as she looked at the two people outside. "You're-"

"Yo." He waved his hand. "Found White Queen here. You should take care of her more."

"Thank you!" Teppei gave him a smile of gratefulness. Himuro released her hand and she walked towards her teammates.

"Thank you again, Himuro." She shyly said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Your jacket." She extended her arm out, holding the black leather jacket in her hands.

"You can take it. A remembrance of what happened last night." He smiled before leaning towards her ear. "I was about to give you a hickey when I saw another one occupying your neck. I wonder who owns that." He whispered, making her flinch and go red in embarrassment. He gave one last kiss on her cheek before he went out of the cabin, his hand shoved inside his pockets.

Silence hovered inside the cabin until Teppei spoke.

"So what happened last night?" he asked innocently. Almost every one of them turned pink except for Kuroko who had a pokerface. What Himuro said a while ago really sounded wrong.

"S-SHUT UP!" Yukia exclaimed.

"Since you were not the ones who found here, you'll do 3 times the normal routine." Kagetora interrupted and scratched his head. "All of you."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Haizaki sat with his feet propped up on a table in front of him as he fiddled with a gun.

"You did well in killing that white-haired idiot." A man with an old voice said and chuckled.

"But of course," Haizaki replied. "My gun training isn't put to waste."

"Just make sure that you do become successful in your plans."

"Of course I will, father. But before that," he pulled the top part of his pistol and let it slide back into position, like what people do before he/she uses the gun. He pointed the gun on the maid who was standing on the corner, oblivious of the gun pointing at her. HE pulled the trigger, causing a loud sound. "Don't let other people here our plans, father." He stood up and walked towards the dead body, moving its head with his foot and making the puddle of blood underneath the body grow wider.

"Now, I will take what should be mine." He licked the tip of his gun. "Soon, you will be mine to take, Yukia."


	33. Chapter 33

School Fastival Part 1

Yukia yawned and slammed her face on her desk. "Damn this. 3 days from the start of the Winter Cup and here we are."

"OKAY GUYS! GIVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE UPCOMING SCHOOL FESTIVAL!" the president of their class exclaimed.

"Damn it." Yukia cursed under her breath.

"This might be an effective way of relaxing before the Winter Cup." Kuroko commented. "What do you think, Kagami?"

"I don't really care. As long as we are prepared enough for the Winter Cup, I don't care what happens." He put his head on his palm.

"Jee, you've got to be kidding me." She muttered. She didn't realize that the blackboard was already bombarded with written suggestions. She raised her head a little and one suggestion caught her eye. 'Maid-Butler Café? Sounds interesting…'

"Hey Kagami." She poked the redhead in front of her.

"What is it now?"

She pointed at the written suggestion that caught her eye.

"Maid-Butler Café? What about it?" Kagami asked.

"I think I want to try that."

"Are you bipolar or something? Just a while ago, you were whining about the school festival and now you show interest in it."

"Just shut up, will you?" she raised her hand. "Uh, Mr. President?"

"Yes?" the president answered calmly.

"Uh, I think the Maid-Butler Café sounds catchy. What if we try that?"

"But I don't think we have enough class funds to-"

"I'll take care of it." She grinned.

"Is it okay?"

"Of course! Leave it to me."

"Well, then. Any of you who are against it?" he pushed up his round glasses and looked around the classroom, waiting for any objections. A student was about to raise his hand but was welcomed by Yukia's Medusa-like appearance. The student quickly put down his hand and cowered in his seat.

A couple of second past and no one dared to object. Yukia grinned and raised her fist in triumph.

"Okay!"

* * *

She twirled around as she tried on a maid outfit. Instead of the standard black and white outfit, the supposed-to-be-black parts were replaced by blood red. The outfit was almost the same maid outfit in Kaichou wa Maid-sama, if not for the oversized ribbon with bells placed on the back and the girls wearing fingerless gloves. She giggled as she examined herself in the mirror. It was just her first time to wear one.

"So cute!" one of her girl classmates squealed. "It looks good on you."

"Well since you are the one who fits the uniform the most, you'll be the head maid." The vice president wrote on her clipboard.

"T-thanks." Yukia stammered and examined herself in the mirror again. 'Will Sei like it if he sees this?'

* * *

Kagami had a scowl on his face as he stood in front of the mirror. He wore a crimson red tailcoat that matched his red hair. He had a black bowtie and leather shoes.

"Kagami, you might scare the costumers with that scowl of yours. Try to smile!" one of his classmates said.

"Better said than done." He gave him a dirty look.

* * *

Yukia ran around the school building while tugging Kagami along. Their classmates thought that they could attract customers since they look um… beautiful whenever they stick together with that outfit of theirs. They look like a couple doll in red.

"Kagami, don't slack off!" she ran ahead of him, the ribbon on her back bouncing and the bells chiming in every move she makes. With that knee-high red boots and twin pigtails of hers, she indeed looked like a doll.

"Psh. I didn't even want this." He shoved his hands inside his pocket. "Why are we doing this anyways?"

"So that we could attract costumers!" she pouted. "And also, we can tour around the school!"

"I'm going back."

"KAGAMI!" she gripped his arm tightly. The scene caught the attention of the other students and visitors. It looked like a drama scene. She quickly removed her hand away from his arm as she looked down. "Sorry."

Kagami felt guilty but blood rushed to his face. She looked… cute. "I-it's okay! Don't worry."

"You can go back now if you want to." She turned her heels to the opposite direction.

"I-I'll come with you!" he suddenly blurted out, making her turn her head sharply.

"Huh? I thought you said-"

"Just shut up and walk!"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she tiptoed and repeatedly kissed his cheek before walking ahead of him.

He stood wide eyed and stunned as he stared at Yukia who was playfully visiting every booth. He unconsciously touched his cheek and red hue crept up to his cheeks. He didn't notice the lipstick mark left on his jawline, courtesy of Yukia. He walked sheepishly with Yukia around the campus.

Some people started to take picture with the two of them. Majority of the boys wanted a solo picture with Yukia while the girls wanted a picture with Kagami.

There's this one time when a foreign visitor asked to take a picture with a quite disturbing pose: Kagami will be lifting Yukia's chin up and lean into her face until their lips were a centimeter away from each other. Kagami tried to oppose but Yukia smacked him on the head, saying that it was for their booth's sake. He had no choice but to do it. He was blushing all the time while the photo was being taken.

CURSE YOU, KISSABLE LIPS!

* * *

"Yukicchi!"

'Oh shit.' She thought. There's only one person she knew who would call her by that ridiculous name.

"Kise!" Kagami pointed at the familiar blonde running towards them with a red-faced Kasamatsu being dragged behind him.

"YO!" he stopped on his tracks and so was Kasamatsu. Kise held her shoulder and looked at her intently.

"You…"

"Huh?"

"You look like a doll, Yukicchi! Can I take you home?"

"No."

"Ouch."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Anything for my doll!"

She rolled her eyes before tilting her head to give herself a view of Kasamatsu's state. "Is Kasamatsu-senpai okay?"

"Huh?" he turned his head and saw Kasamatsu blushing intensely as he tried to look away from Yukia.

"Is he mad at me?"

"Ah, no." he smiled. "That's natural."

"What do you mean?"

"He's bad around girls. Especially those cute-looking ones. Like you." He poked her cheek.

"But he wasn't like that during our practice game, right?"

"That's because you don't look cutesy back then. Especially when you kicked Coach Takeuchi's ass." He raised a finger.

"Oh…" she took one step towards Kasamatsu and poked his shoulder, causing him to jump. "W-wha-"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." He stammered. "E-everything's f-fine…"

"Okay then. Let's go to our booth, shall we? You'll like it there."

"O-okay…" he looked down but he realized he was being tugged along by someone holding his wrists. He glanced up and saw her white pigtails swaying and the oversized crimson bow bouncing with her every move. It made him redder.

Kagami and Kise were glaring daggers at each other while they followed.

* * *

"Amazing!" Kise exclaimed. He looked around the room with amazement in his eyes. The room really gave off an essence of Valentine's Day.

"Welcome to our café."

"Uwaaah! Kuroko! Stop appearing out of nowhere!"

"I was here since morning."

"Oh."

Yukia sweatdropped but it was replaced by uneasiness when she heard students outside murmuring as they formed a crowd.

"Is that Kise Ryota?"

"The model? Why is he here?"

"Did he come for the princess?"

"I heard that their photobook was a success."

"How come it wouldn't? They look good together."

"KISE!"

Fangirls started to swarm over him, decreasing the space left inside the booth. It was already suffocating yet the girls paid no attention and continued to admire him. Some asked for autographs, some asked for solo pictures, etc. It was annoying, really.

Yukia had enough and glared at Kise, her eyes saying "take them the fuck outta here or I'll skin you alive".

Kise, who started to grow fear inside him, thought of an idea. 'This should work.'

"Calm down, everyone! Let's have a deal!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in midair. "IF you eat here in the MAid-Butler Café of Class 1-B, you can get a free solo photo with either me, Yukicchi, or both!"

"WHAT THE-" Yukia exclaimed. She was cut off when Kise gave her a wink. She sighed in defeat and put on her model face.

"President!" she raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you please give Kise a uniform?"

"Yeah sure. He can use the changing room. The uniform will be there."

"Thanks. Kise, go change."

* * *

She went pink when he came out of the changing room. He wore the same red tailcoat as Kagami but instead of a bowtie, he had a black necktie loosely tied around his neck, like a guy wanting to remove his clothes.

Damn. Everything he wears will always look good on him.

He walked towards her and lifted her chin, his golden eyes staring into her white ones. "Let's get the show on, shall we?"

There it is. Camera flashes started to appear. People started to crowd inside the room and a line started to form outside. Her other classmates looked happy but she looked bothered. 'I'll be hating cameras from now on.''

"We might have a chance to win the prize." Kuroko told her. She only responded with a small smile.

"I guess I have no choice but to cooperate."

"Good luck."

"**Spasibo**"

"And what language is that?"

"German."

* * *

It was already midday and the sales of their booth were too much to be kept inside a drawer that they had to use another one. She sighed and noticed Kasamatsu silently walking inside the room, trying to keep his view away from the girls in maid costumes.

"O-oi Kise."

"What is it, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Coach Takeuchi told me that we should go back now."

"Eh?! But I don't want to yet! I still wanna have some time with dolly Yukicchi here!"

A vein popped out of Kasamatsu and Yukia's head.

"Let's go back!" he had no choice but to forcefully grab Kise, but he was also wrapping his arms around Yukia's waist so that Kasamatsu won't succeed. She had no choice but to hold on to a nearby pole decoration to keep herself from being carried along. Kasamatsu was surprisingly strong.

"Let's go back dammit!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, trying to pull Kise with all his might.

"No! I'll be staying here!"

"The coach will kill us!"

"Go ahead and die!"

"Why you-!"

"Dammit Kise, let go!" Yukia entered the shouting competition.

"No! I'm not yet done in here!"

"Our gym is turning into hell every passing minute, Kise! Let her go!" Kasamatsu exclaimed. Kuroko stared at them emotionlessly while Kagami was scowling. He plugged his fingers into his hears and pretended that he didn't know the Three Idiots, as he would define the three people shouting at each other.

Seriously, they were attracting too much attention.

"Let go, dammit!" Yukia shouted again. Even if she wanted to use a karate move, she won't be allowed to do so. It's okay for her to have her underwear exposed if he kicks Kise and Kasamatsu's asses. Damn skirts. But the school is definitely against hurting visitors and visible underwears.

"I won't let go! Kagami will take her away from me!" he cried comically.

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Yukia struggled to keep her grip on the pole.

"If I only had a good friend who can guard you- Wait. I have one!" Kise exclaimed and Kasamatsu let go of him, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ow."

"What are you waiting for? Call your friend and let's go back!" Kasamatsu blurted out.

"Who's the friend you're talking about?" Yukia asked.

* * *

"You!"

"You!"

Midorima and Yukia pointed at each other with vein marks on their heads. They were obviously not amused to see each other.

"Hey there!" Takao waved. "Nice to see you again!"

"Takao!" KAgami popped a vein. "What are you doing here?!"

"Kise told Shin-chan that we're going to guard someone. He didn't tell us that it was the Queen herself that we will be guarding." He laughed.

"You find this amusing, don't you?!" Midorima and Yukia said simultaneously.

"Now that he's here, I'll be going in peace now!" Kise told them. "But before that…"

Click!

Yukia looked down at her side and saw her right wrist in a handcuff while Midorima's left wrist was on the other side. Her eyes widened like saucers. "W-what's the meaning of this?!"

"That's for the sake that you won't escape and get lost." Kise smiled comically.

"Why would I get lost?! This is my school, you jerk!"

"I'll see you again, Yukicchi!" he hugged her from behind. She felt something on her chest and looked down. His hands were placed on her chest.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BAM!

WOOSH!

SLAP!

THUD!

OW!

OW!

OW!

* * *

Part 2 is still being written lol.


	34. Chapter 34

She threw the 10th screwdriver away after it broke. This handcuff seriously is indestructible.

"You'll just get tired and waste you energy trying useless shit." Midorima muttered.

"Well, unlike you, I don't like this!"

"Who said I do?!"

"Ah, I'm bored."

"Don't change the topic."

"Where's Takao?"

"He's exploring the school."

"Hmph. I'd rather be tied together with him than you."

"Say that once you've removed that necklace I gave you." He pointed at her neck.

She looked down and it was really there! She was planning on removing it but it kept on escaping her mind from time to time. She continued to look down as her blood rushed to her face. Midorima gave out a small laugh, a very rare one. HE got up suddenly and tugged her.

"Let's go."

"Where are we-"

"Let's stroll around for a bit."

* * *

"Fuck this shit, I'm out."

She tried to walk away but he was stronger than her and she was forced to stay in place.

"You don't like horror houses, do you?" Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well then, let's go inside."

"No!"

* * *

"Kyaaaa!" she squealed when she felt something touch her ankle. "FUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" she climbed aboard Midorima.

"Get down, will you? You're heavy."

"I don't want to! Get me out of here!"

"Not yet. The entrance fee was expensive and we'll just put it to waste."

"Who told you to pay for it, you dumbshit?!"

She was moving on his back too much that he lost his balance, causing the two of them to fall. Then she heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Ow." She rubbed her rear and looked around. She then saw Midorima sprawled on the ground, blood gashing out of a cut on his forehead.

"MIDORIMA!" she crawled on all fours towards him, worry was plastered all over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you're heavy, do you know that?" he muttered.

"You idiot! There's blood…"

"I know…"

"Fuck! There's blood!" she tried to gasp for breath and tried to cover her eyes so that she won't see the red abomination. Hemophobia sucks.

Midorima let out a sigh and got a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the excess blood away from his face. "You can open your eyes now."

She removed her hands from her face and she went red when she saw the next part: Midorima had taken off his glasses and wiped it. She admitted to herself that he looked… gorgeous. It was tempting that she…

"Oi Shirotame, what are you doing?" he blushed when he felt her hands cup his face and her eyes were directly staring into his. She leaned closer until their noses brushed. Midorima tried to keep his cool and gripped her shoulder as he pushed her away.

"Shirotame, stop this."

She widened her eyes as if she just woke up from a manipulation spell and looked at Midorima remorsefully. "S-sorry."

He put his eyeglasses on and patted her head. "It's okay."

"Huh?" she tilted her head. "I almost kissed you but it's okay for you?"

He blushed.

"I knew it! You really liked me!" she exclaimed.

"W-will you put your voice down?! You're noisy!"

She clamped a hand on her mouth. Midorima sighed and leaned against the wall. "You caught me."

"Don't worry. I won't say it to Takao or anybody else."

"You better not."

"That's because I have my own reason." She continued and fidgeted with her skirt.

"May I know what it is?"

"No." she gave a smile.

"Fine then."

They didn't notice a snickering Takao behind the shelf where the jars containing the body organs were. 'Caught you, Shin-chan.'

* * *

The two of them went inside a cosplay café. Obviously, the students inside were wearing costumes.

"Shirotame!" she turned her head and saw Riko waving at her. She wore a Card Captor Sakura-inspired costume, the uniform Sakura wears.

"Coach! You look cute!" she xclaimed and ran towards her, tagging an annoyed Midorima all along. Riko blushed at her comment but it was replaced by confusion when she noticed the tall green-haired shooting guard handcuffed to Yukia.

"Midorima?" she tilted her head. "Why are you handcuffed to each other? Is this some kind of love-knot or something?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

The two of them were madly blushing after they shouted the three words at the same time, earning attention that shouldn't be focused on them. They went redder in embarrassment.

"This is your entire fault, Midorima." She loudly whispered to him with anger in her voice.

"My fault? Why did you even donated handcuffs made of titanium to your class booth without even thinking that it may be used on you?" he pushed his eyeglasses up with his taped fingers. Yukia scowled and stepped on his foot causing him to wince and crouch in pain. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being alive."

Riko looked confused. She turned around and saw Hyuga walking towards them. He was wearing a butler-type suit and he was carrying a tray filled with glasses of cocktails. Yukia knitted her eyebrows.

"Alcohol is not allowed here, right?" she asked.

"Ah, this?" Hyuga got one glass. "This is actually a mixture of non-alcoholic drinks. Take this one. It is a mixture of strawberry and mango puree and slices of peach."

She took the glass and drank a little of it. Her eyes went full and circle and she blushed. "This is awesome!"

Hyuga gave a smile and watch her drink another sip. Yukia then forced the drink into Midorima's mouth. "Drink it, Midorima! It tastes excellent!"

"Take that off me, will you?!"

"Drink it!"

"Fine, fine! I'll drink it." He grabbed the glass from her hand and wolfed it down. He also went pink when he realized that she was being honest. "Well, I must say, it is good."

He looked at Rikoa and Hyuga and noticed that they stared at him with mouths agape. "Is there dirt on my face?"

"You drank from her glass. Right on the area where she placed her lips a while ago." Hyuga said with a nervous voice. It took Midorima three seconds to absorb what just happened. Then he stood stiff like a board after realizing.

He had an indirect kiss with Yukia.

He went red and rubbed his lips with his uniform's sleeve. Yukia rolled her eyes. "No need to be shy Midorima. We both know I've kissed you before."

Unfortunately, she said it kind of loud enough for the coach and Hyuga to hear, causing them to go stiff in shock. "Y-you…" Riko stuttered.

"Yep. We kissed before." Yukia said bluntly as if it was something like saying she had breakfast today.

"Why are you saying out loud like it's nothing?!" Midorima blurted out, but only received a sideways glance from her.

"Why are you so worked out about it? It was an accident, remember?"

"It should be kept private even though it's an accident, you idiot!"

"Whatever. Tsunderes like you really are hard to deal with."

"Why you-"

"Hey, Shirotame." Hyuga interrupted. "Why are you handcuffed together?"

"Long story." She said.

"It was her fault." He pushed up his glasses.

"Shut up, green four eyes."

Hyuga sweatdropped.

* * *

"There you go." The class president gently opened the handcuff that kept Yukia and Midorima's wrists together. She rubbed it after noticing red lines on her skin, courtesy of the cursed handcuff, as she would define. She heard her phone vibrate and she opened it. Her eyes were full of surprise when she realized that the text came from her father.

**From: Father**

**Subject: Horses**

**Message: **

** My driver will be fetching you tomorrow at 10 am. You can wear casual clothes but no sneakers or basketball shoes allowed. Be sure to bring your horseback riding attire with you.**

**P.S.: Get well along with Seijuro, okay?**

Yukia rolled her eyes away from the message. 'Get well along, huh? I'll just keep up my mask of smiles.'

Midorima turned on his heels. "Let's go, Takao."

Takao pouted and gave Yukia a wink. "I knew what happened a while ago." He mouthed at her but she can't really hear the exact words, causing her brows to knit together.

"What?"

* * *

**This chap seriously is short.**

**Next chapter will be kind of focusing on Akashi. R&R!**

**Another Trivia: **

** Zero, Yukia's husky, had a red spot between his eyes because Yujima painted it, saying that it will make the dog special. Yudora tried to remove it but he was bitten by Zero himself.**


	35. Chapter 35

She stirred in her bed as she felt the warm light strike her face. She lazily sat up and looked at the calendar. It was a Saturday morning. The Winter Cup will be on Monday.

She had a huge scowl on her face when she looked at the clock. "9:30 am? This is a miracle. I got early."

She scowled even more when she heard the reminder application of her phone ring. She opened her phone and a reminder popped out of the screen.

**DAD'S SECRETARY AT 10 AM**

'Oh Shit.' She narrowed her eyes and went inside the bathroom. She removed all of her clothing until the last piece. She looked in the mirror and sighed when she saw the hickey was almost unnoticeable to the naked eye.

* * *

After taking her breakfast, she got her maroon backpack and went outside. She wore a sky blue shirt with a large smiley face at the front and shorts that stopped at her knees. Since she was not allowed to wear sneakers, she wore red flats. She also didn't prefer high heels, mind you.

A black Ferrari stopped in front of her. When the window went down slowly, she silently expected her father's secretary's face to show up. But Mr. Luck was not on her side though she wore Midorima's gift.

On the driver's seat was Akashi, his heterochromatic eyes staring into her soul as he coolly gripped the steering wheel.

She stood there motionlessly, her eyes wide with shock and her jaw was being pulled down by gravity.

"Close your mouth. Your drool will flow." She heard Akashi speak with his hot voice. "What are you waiting for?"

She closed her mouth immediately, her face red with embarrassment. "I-I'm w-waiting for my father's secretary! Y-yes!"

Akashi sighed. "She's sick. I volunteered in her place."

"Why?"

"Because you are my fiancée."

She madly blushed and pouted because of embarrassment. The murmurs of the maids working in the garden made her realize that they can hear their conversation. She went redder.

"Get in. Now." He said in a rather intimidating voice.

"O-okay."

* * *

Inside the car was total silence. It was then that Akashi decided to speak.

"I didn't know you were into modeling."

"Y-yeah. Sort of. Why did you bring it up so sudden?"

He picked something under his seat. She silently thanked God because the stoplight was on red and they were far from any accident.

He again sat upright and in his hand was a copy of Kise and her photobook. She silently gasped. 'Did he think Kise was too close?'

"Ryota's too close." He said and threw it at the back seat. "I'll kill him."

'Did he just read my mind?' she thought. "Please don't. I don't like conflicts."

"Nobody can dictate me." He narrowed his eyes. "But if you insist."

She let out a sigh of relief and returned her eyes to the scene in front of them.

* * *

After they arrived at Akashi Manor, they went directly to the lounge where they will be meeting with their fathers. Yukia got a throw pillow and clutched it tightly while Akashi switched the TV on and searched a good channel. He found a movie channel that caught his eye. Unfortunately, the movie was against Yukia's favor.

The movie? Final Destination 5.

"Are we seriously gonna WATCH that?" she covered her eyes with the pillow while saying the word 'watch'. It is because, coincidentally, a bloody scene was going on.

"Don't watch it if you don't want to." He said.

"But I'm hemo-"

"You're afraid of blood."

"I didn't have the chance to finish my statement but yes." She covered her face again.

"Good."

"Wha-what?!"

She felt an arm around her shoulder and her head was now resting at the nape of his neck.

"This way, I can make sure I'll be the only one who will protect you from seeing blood. "

She blushed.

* * *

The movie had already ended but Akashi wondered why Yukia still didn't pull away from their awkward position. It is then that he heard small snores and mumbles.

"Y-Yuji-niisan…" she mumbled in her sleep. Akashi lifted her head and planted a small kiss on her lips before letting her sleep on his shoulder.

"You're mine and only mine, Yukia." He ran his fingers through her white hair.

* * *

A couple of minutes past and he heard vehicle sounds outside. It was probably their fathers.

He gently pats her head. "Wake up. They're here."

Yukia slowly opened her eyes and went red when she realized she was sleeping on his shoulder. Shitty cupcakes, that was embarrassing.

Their attention was caught by footsteps and the sound of the front door opening. It was really their fathers. The two of them stood up and bowed at them. And that's when she noticed Akashi's clothes: A black button-down polo and gray straight-cut jeans with black Vans. Simple yet hot.

"Oh, Seijuro, Yukia. Are you getting along well?" Kojuro asked and gave them both a nod.

"Uh…" she nervously voiced out.

"Yes, we are." Akashi answered in her place.

"Good. I'll have to tell you that your engagement party will be a week from now. It is a good time to announce the merging of our companies."

"That's the only thing we're talking about today?" she tilted her head.

"Yes it is. We thought of giving you and Seijuro enough time to get along. We will be leaving you in here to do the** things **you want to do." He said in a rather creepy tone, emphasizing the word 'things'. Yukia obviously knew what he meant and it made her blush.

"Kojuro, don't make it sound dirty." Yamato gave him a nudge. "They're still freshmen, remember?"

"I know. But I kinda have this weird feeling that I want to have grandchildren already."

Akashi rolled his eyes and Yukia's eyebrows twitched. This man was seriously getting on their nerves.

"Well, anyway, you'll be using the outside field later, Seijuro. Teach her your hobby." Kojuro smiled.

"Shogi?" she tilted her head.

"No. Much better than that."

"Oh."

"We'll be on our way now. Business as usual."

"Be safe with your trip." She smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

After their fathers were out of sight, Akashi quickly grabbed Yukia's wrist and lead her to his room. He locked the door behind him and looked at Yukia intensely.

Okay. This is getting too far.

"S-Seijuro?" she stuttered. She wasn't ready yet. The next thing she knew, Akashi's face was already inches away from her and his right hand was beside her head as she leaned against the wall.

Fuck shit.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered.

"Go and change in the bathroom."

"Wha-"

"If you think I'm taking advantage of you, I'm not. Yet." He chuckled and motioned for her to go into the bathroom. "Your father told you to bring horseback riding clothes, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Go change. We'll be riding horses later."

* * *

She shyly walked outside the bathroom, clutching the clothes she previously wore. She was now wearing a red tank top under a denim jacket that stopped just below her chest. She also wore white pants and knee-high cowgirl boots.

During her time in the bathroom, Akashi also got the chance to change. He was now wearing a red checkered polo with sleeves folded to the elbow, black pants and black cowboy boots. Damn that looks hot.

Pink hue crept up her face as she stared at the cowboy Akashi in front of him. She's wearing red and he was also wearing red. Is this seriously on purpose?!

"Um…"

"Let's go." He offered his hand but kept a neutral face, destroying the romantic mood. She shyly took his hand and they went outside.

She found herself in a field that looked more like a ranch because of the horses scattered around. 'So Seijuro likes horseback riding.'

She was snapped back to reality when a middle-aged man went to them. "I've been waiting for you."

"Ah, thank you for preparing the ranch." He said calmly.

"Anything for you, Young Master. I'll be leading you to the stables. And um, Mr. Akashi?"

"What is it?"

"Are you still gonna ride Jupiter today for today?"

"Yes. Please prepare her for today. And also, prepare Pendragon for her. She'll be using him for today." He was talking about Yukia who was fiddling with the hem of her top.

"Pendragon?" the man wondered. "He's your mother's favorite horse, right?"

"Just prepare him. No questions."

"O-okay. Please wait for a moment."

Yukia stared at the man who jogged towards the big red stable just 20 meters away from them. Why did he avoid the question about his mother?

"Seijuro? I want to-"

"The horses are here." He cut her off and looked at the two horses being guided by the man earlier. "Jupiter is the brown horse. Pendragon is the white one."

"Don't you think the name Jupiter is too manly to be used on a female horse?"

"I don't need your opinion."

She pouted at his blunt comment. This side of Akashi was seriously getting on her nerves.

The man with the two horses stopped in front of them and handed Pendragon's rope to Yukia. She hesitantly took a step forward and touched Pendragon's face. He obviously liked her when he gave her a gentle nudge and touched her face with his horse lips. she gave out a giggle.

"That's surprising." The man commented. "He kept on pushing everyone away after Mistress Haruka died. Even Young Master Seijuro."

Yukia tilted her head and looked at Akashi. "Who's Mistress Haruka?"

"It's none of your business. And you." He faced the man. "Stop babbling too much or you'll lose your job."

"I-I'm sorry, Young Master. If you'll excuse me, the other horses will need to bathe." He said with a shaky voice before sprinting towards the barn and gathered soaps and brushes. He tried to not look at Akashi.

"Do you know how to mount a horse?" Akashi coldly asked.

"I don't really know…" she said shyly. She watched horse championships before but she didn't really try to mount a horse before. She heard him sigh and the next thing she knew, foreign hands were already holding her waist. "Wha-"

"I'll teach you." Akashi said, voice cold as ever. "Since you'll be mounting on the left side of the horse, put your left foot first on the stirrup." He pointed at the mounting apparatus that was attached to the saddle. It was obviously for the feet. "Then you will know what to do next."

"O-okay. But um, can you please remove your hand?" she blushed. Seriously, this guy's he enemy but she's acting like a fangirl being touched by her idol. "I-it feels-"

"No." he still had his poker face. "You're reckless and you can be an idiot sometimes."

"That's uncalled for." She pouted and stepped on the stirrup with her left foot and lifted herself up to sit on the saddle, inserting her right foot inside the right stirrup. "There."

"Good." He said and mounted Jupiter. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Seijuro."

"What?"

"Who exactly is Haruka?"

"Forget about what the assistant said earlier."

"I don't want to."

"Are you disobeying me?"

"Yes."

"You're stubborn."

"I know. Now tell me who she is." She touched Pendragon's mane.

"If you really want to know who she is, follow me."

* * *

Their horses trotted until they reached a small field with flowers. Different types of flowers. It looked very beautiful that it put the gardens in shows to shame.

"Where are we?" she asked before carefully dismounting Pendragon and touched his face again. Akashi walked towards a large marble stone. By the looks of it, there were carvings on it.

"Here she is."

Her eyes widened when she clearly saw the writings on the marble. This was no ordinary marble. This is a grave! She crouched down remorsefully and read the writings.

_R.I.P._

_Haruka Akashi_

_You will forever be missed._

"S-Seijuro, is she-"

"She is my mother. Now that you know, let's go." He walked away casually as if nothing happened. A frown formed on her face and grabbed Akashi's wrist.

"Why are you acting like you don't care at all?!"

"She was dead for 5 years already. Why would I keep on holding on to the past?"

"But she's-"

"Everything's fine now. Stop caring about my relationship with my mother."

She looked down and slowly walked back towards Pendragon and touched his face. "Now I know why you kept on pushing everyone away, Pendragon."

"Give me your hand." Akashi walked towards her and extended his hand. She looked at his hand with a frown.

"What for?"

"Just give it."

She slowly raised her hand and put it on top of Akashi's palm, her face was red. Akashi then put another hand on top of hers and gently touched her palm. He sighed. "No wonder."

"H-huh?"

"No wonder Pendragon liked you. You have exactly the same touch as my mother." He commented and removed his hand from hers. "You're lucky."

"Why?"

"Because everyone who got near Pendragon got out of the hospital with bruises and fractures."

"R-really?" she gasped.

"Yes. Now let's go back." He mounted Jupiter and at the same time, Yukia mounted Pendragon.

* * *

**YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Im so excited to start writing the winter Cup Arc!**

**I'm thinking of ways on how Akashi will say it in the public. GAH! **


	36. Chapter 36

"Thank you for the nice day, Seijuro." Yukia bowed as a sign of gratefulness before flashing a warm smile at Akashi. She was beside her father who came to fetch her after the long day she spent together with Akashi. This engagement thing isn't that bad at all.

"It was a nice day indeed, being with you." He said calmly and smiled slightly, like he was talking to his girlfriend or something. But he was actually talking to his fiancée. His statement made her blush.

"O-okay…"

"Looks like you two are getting along well." Her father commented. "What do you think, Kojuro?"

"Yes definitely." Akashi's father commented. "You will be a very beautiful couple in time."

"Why don't we leave them alone for a moment?" he said before turning his heels and went towards the limousine waiting for them. Kojuro walked with him and discussed about the engagement party.

The two of them now were standing face to face with each other. Yukia's face was slightly tinted with crimson. She started fidgeting the hem of her top.

"Se-Seijuro, I-"

"Why are you blushing?" he asked bluntly.

"N-Nothing!"

He walked towards her and leaned in so their faces were now inches away from each other.

"Stop getting close to my ex-teammates." He said in an intimidating voice.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Don't think that I don't know how close you are to them." He looked angry now. "Remember, I'll kill them myself if they get too close."

Yukia was left speechless. She can't do any obvious movements anymore. Now that the Winter Cup will be starting and her engagement with Akashi will be announced, her friend's life will be in danger.

"I'll try my best to avoid them." She muttered.

"Good." He leaned further and cupped her face. "Because everyone will acknowledge that you are mine in two days time."

"You're going to announce it?" she breathed into his face since the space between their faces was gradually decreasing.

"If I want to." He placed his lips on hers. This time, it was a deep kiss, unlike the gentle one he did earlier. Shivers went down her spine when she felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip, causing for her to open her mouth, giving Akashi entrance.

'Wha-what the hell…' she thought loudly before pulling away and stepping back, rubbing her lips with her sleeves. "What the heck are you doing?"

"You don't like it? You should get used to it. We'll be doing the real thing after 6 months time." Akashi removed a small amount of saliva from the corner of his lip with his thumb. She frowned.

"Like you said, it's still 6 months away. Don't be too forceful."

"I was thinking of doing 'it' earlier. Maybe next week or tonight, if you want."

"You're sadistic."

"I don't care about your opinion about me, Yukia. Now that you're mine, no one will be having me except me."

"You speak as if I'm some sort of object."

He chuckled. "And since you're mine, I'll make sure nobody will get you even before the Winter Cup starts."

He craned his neck lower and slowly opened his mouth before biting the skin on the nape of her neck, making her whimper. He gripped her shoulders tightly. Her eyes started to water.

"S-Seijuro, ah, I-. Ah-" . Tears started to fall. "Please… haa…I-it hurts… s-stop…".

She started to cry.

Akashi noticed this and gave a final lick on the hickey that now appeared before letting go and giving her a gentle hug. Her sobs were disheartening.

He buried his face into her soft white locks and kissed her head softly. "I'm sorry. I'll never do it again until we reach the right time to do so. I did it because I love you, Yukia."

Goosebumps appeared all over her skin and her eyes widened when she heard him apologize. This was rare. The mighty and indestructible Emperor would never admit his wrongdoings.

Her hands made their way to Akashi's back and she returned the hug, shocking Akashi a little. But she still continued with her sobbing.

'Do I love him too?'

Was falling in love with your fiancée really is possible when you were not the one who chose him in the first place?

* * *

"Shiro-chan, is something wrong?" Teppei tapped her head as they walked towards the stadium for the opening ceremony. This is the day. The start of the Winter Cup.

She scowled even more and whipped his hand away. "There's nothing wrong."

"Then why are you scowling since this morning? There should be a reason." He tilted his head and offered her some sugar candies.

"Bad mornings do happen." She harshly grabbed a handful from the large pouch, getting a comical disappointed face from Teppei.

"O-Oi! You're taking too much!"

"This will help me relax and get a normal blood pressure."

"But my sugar candies! They were newly bought!"

"Don't care."

"Shiro-chaaaaan!"

* * *

The whole team started to tense up as they entered the stadium. Especially Yukia. Worry was now sprayed across her face as she saw the teams of the people who went too close to her.

Kaijo High

Touou Gakuen

Yosen High

Shutoku High

Rakuzan High

Her worry-face became worse when she saw the heterochromatic eyes in the crowd of players. She tensed up when those eyes looked back at her. Thank goodness Kuroko came in.

"Shirotame? You're spacing out."

"A-ah Kuroko! Since when?"

"Just a moment ago. We have to keep going and line up. The ceremony will be starting shortly."

"Y-yes!" she replied before giving one last look at the heterochromatic eyes and went towards her teammates.

"Gah, this is intimidating…" she uttered under her breath with a shaky voice. I mean, who wouldn't? Being the only girl in the Winter Cup series, it's making her tense. A gentle touch made her calm down.

"It'll be okay." Kagami mumbled. "Do your best, just as we are to do."

Weird. Kagami and the word 'gentle' don't go along.

"You're surprisingly nice today, Kagami."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Yosh! Let's do our best!" Riko pumped her fists up in the air and gave out a toothy grin to her subordinates. "Winter Cup, here we come!"

Everyone was starting to get Riko Virus and became more motivated and excited for the games. Izuki was still making lame puns as usual and Hyuga was hitting him for every pun he makes. Kagami was mumbling something about crushing while Kuroko had a smile on his face. Everyone is looking forward to the start of their first game.

Well, except for one.

Yukia was silent. Her hands were slightly shaking. Anytime now, Akashi might get the attention of the media and it will be the end of her freedom.

"Shirotame?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me." Hyuga said, letting her go of her thoughts. "You're not being yourself since this morning. Is something bothering you?"

"N-nothing at all. I'm sure of it. No need to worry, senpai."

"Just make sure it is. If we lose because of that mood swings of yours…" his voice deepened as he went to clutch mode. "I'll kill you."

"I-I PROMISE!"

The truth is that she really isn't.

"Excuse me, can I leave for a bit. I'll be right back." Kuroko raised his hand.

"No wondering off after the opening ceremony!" Black aura surrounded Riko.

Kuroko shut his phone and looked at her. "I'm being summoned."

'Summoned?' Hyuga wondered.

"Furihata, go with Kuroko just to be safe." Riko commanded.

"O-ok."

* * *

"Tetsu, you have a chaperone with you?" Aomine spun the ball on the tip of his index finger.

"Mine-chin has Sa-chin as a chaperone too, right?" Murasakibara munched on a potato chip.

"Midorimacchi, what's with the scissors?" Kise asked.

"It's my lucky item for today." Midorima held the scissors up.

"Stop holding it like that! You'll kill someone." Kise retorted.

"Sorry for the wait." Kuroko interrupted. Behind him was a shivering Furihata.

'I-it's scary! I want to leave now!'

"That phone's annoying, Kise. Are the messages you're receiving from Akashi?" Aomine said, already pissed off because of the crappy ringtone.

"It's from my fangirls! They are cheering me!"

"Die." Midorima entered.

"Mido-chin, let me borrow your scissors. My snack won't open!" Murasakibara whined.

"No."

"Kuro-chin do you have one?"

"No."

Furihata shivered even more at the sight of them talking casually with each other.

"Gee, why is the person who called us here the last one to arrive?" Kise sighed.

"That's because he's that kind of person." Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

All of them turned their heads to the foreign voice. Furihata's shivering got worse. 'H-holy shi-'

"Akashi." Kuroko said.

'That's the captain of the Generation of Miracles? He's not that tall!'

"Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Tetsuya. I'm happy to see you again. We being gathered again after a long time is touching."

They didn't realize they were already getting the attention of the media.

"But, there is someone who shouldn't be here." He was talking about Furihata. "Leave. I want to talk to my comrades."

* * *

A couple of minutes after Kuroko and Furihata left, Yukia noticed her phone vibrate. She opened it and her eyes narrowed when she realized who the sender of the message is. She opened the message hesitantly.

**From: Seijuro Akashi**

**Subject: Announcement**

**Message:**

** It's time. Meet me at the entrance of the stadium. Don't be late.**

She shivered. 'Oh, shit.'

* * *

"So you're Akashi. It's nice meeting you." Kagami, who apparently appeared out of nowhere and joined the party, smirked at him.

"Shintaro, may I borrow your scissors for a moment?" Akashi asked.

"What for?" he handed the scissors.

"My hair's bothering me. I'm thinking of cutting it. But before that, you're Kagami Taiga, right?"

Before Kagami could speak, he felt sharp metal graze his cheek. The others went wide eyed at the sight of Akashi attempting to kill Kagami. But furthermore, they became more shocked when a familiar white-haired person came in the picture, holding Akashi's right arm (the one he used to attack Kagami.)

"Tch. I'm getting a little rusty now." Yukia entered the picture. "Seijuro, that's enough."

"Shi-Shirotame?!" Kagami and Kuroko exclaimed in unison.

"Yukicchi, what are you doing he-"

He was cut off when he got a death glare from Akashi. "You don't have the right to call her by her name, Ryota."

Yukia's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Generation of Miracles and removed her hold of Akashi's arm. "Are you sure about this, Seijuro?"

'She's even calling him by his name!' the other Generation of Miracles thought simultaneously.

"Why wouldn't I?" he gave her a sincere look. "Don't tell me you regret this."

"W-wait. What the fuck are you two talking about?!" Kagami asked and wiped the blood from his cheek where the scissors grazed him.

"K-Kagami, I-" Yukia looked down.

"Well, since the media's here," he tilted his head towards the cameras and videocams that surrounded them. "Let's just publicize it."

"A-Akashi…" Murasakibara dropped the chip from his fingers. "What are you-"

"From now on, you don't have the right to lay a hand on Yukia anymore." Akashi put an arm around her waist and drew her closer.

"Because we are already engaged."

"D-does that mean you-" Kise pointed a shivering finger at Yukia. She only responded with a nod.

Cameras started to flash.

"Now, if you oppose me, I'll kill you no matter who you are." He said before turning on his heels and walking back to the stadium. He stopped for a moment and turned his head.

"Don't think I didn't know what you did to her. Ryota, Daiki, Shintaro, Murasakibara. I'm warning you."

Shivers went down their spine as he continued on his steps, leaving Yukia and the others stunned.

* * *

**Now now. Sorry if it's late :((((**

**Another Trivia: **

** Zero hates the color red. Which means he hates Kagami and Akashi.**

**R & R!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Yukia's POV**

I can't believe this. Ever since Seijuro publicized our engagement, everyone seemed to stare at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. I always hear gossips here and there and sometimes. It's getting on my nerves.

Right now, I'm here relaxing at the corridor of the stadium that overlooked the city lights. I needed some time out and time to calm down before our match against the ever-idiotic Aomine.

My mind is still being drowned in this engagement thing. I don't really regret it, you guys. Seijuro is almost perfect, every girl would swoon. He's sweet in his own creepy way and I'm not afraid to be with him for the rest of my life. It's just that I don't want my friends to go away.

"Shirotame."

I turned my heard sharply to the direction of the voice that technically came out of nowhere. "Wha-what?!"

"Please calm down. It's me, Kuroko."

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

I looked to my right and lowered my head a bit to see the teal-haired boy offering me a handful of sugar candies. I can tell it was from Teppei-senpai. Jeez, he really is weird.

I took one from his hands and popped it inside my mouth. I didn't realize it tasted good. Maybe it's just because I'm stressed.

"So, Kuroko. What are you doing here?"

"I thought of getting some fresh air before our game with him."

"More or less we have the same reason."

"I'm sure it's not the only reason you have."

"Yeah. Somewhat."

"Is it about your engagement with Akashi?"

"Yeah. Is it obvious?"

"A little. Do you regret it?"

"N-no. I honestly think I uh… I-" I felt my face get hot. What on Earth am I doing? Now I'm acting like a fangirl! And I can't say to other people that I'm starting to have romantic feelings for the Emperor that we are aiming to take down from his throne.

"Do you like Akashi?"

"Uh…"

"I'd take that as a yes. But believe me when I say this: Kagami loved you."

"Oh… So Kagami is- Wait. What?!"

"It's time to go back. Our game will be starting in 10 minutes."

"Kuroko, tell me!"

"No need."

"Eh?!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Kagami, I told her already." Kuroko whispered to Kagami while he tightened his shoelaces.

"Told her what?"

"That you had romantic feelings for her."

"W-what?! KUROKO! I told you it was a secret!"

"She'll be getting married after six months. Get the chance to confess while you are still out of Akashi's reach."

"A-are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. But first, we have to deal with Aomine first." His expression darkened as he looked at Touou Gakuen who just entered the stadium, obviously pumped up.

"Shirotame, you ready?" Teppei asked her in a cheerful tone.

"Yes. It's time to let them know that we don't have any intentions of losing."

"Yeah!"

"GAME ON!"

* * *

She wiped the sweat dripping from her forehead with the collar of her jersey and put her hands on her knees, her eyes trying to predict the movement of the person in front of her.

Aomine Daiki. The ball is in his possession.

Riko had already told her that she would be in charge of Aomine when he's not shooting and Kagami will be the one who'll block his shoots. A tag team, somewhat. This should work.

She stole a glance from the area where the Rakuzan members are seated before returning her gaze to Aomine.

"You seduced me even if you were engaged? Tsk tsk. You really are a bad girl." Aomine said smugly while dribbling the ball.

"Let me correct you. You were the one who was being bitchy and seductive here. I was a victim of you schemes."

"Schemes? That word is too harsh."

"Whatever."

"Bring it on, mother f***er." She snickered, earning a grimace from Aomine.

"Try and stop me."

Aomine performed a crossover and a fake, successfully passing through Yukia's defenses effortlessly. However, she was quick on her feet and started running beside Aomine, keeping at par with his speed. The crowd was amazed because no one has seen someone who's at par with Aomine's speed. Especially when that person is, surprisingly, a woman.

"I will be stopping you this time, Aomine." She said to him with determination in her eyes.

"Che. If you can."

* * *

"Seirin, time out!"

The Seirin players walked to the bench with determination. It was already the 4th quarter of the game and they have been slowly catching up with Aomine, thanks to Kagami-Kuroko-Yukia team tandem. However, Yukia looked more tired than any member of the team or than all the players on the court.

"Coach, let's keep this arrangement up." Kagami said. He turned his head towards her who was gasping for air. "Shirotame, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She got her water bottle and gulped a large amount of liquid, some droplets falling to the floor. "Let's get this game and win."

"You bet it." He performed a fist bump with her before going back to the court.

"Wait, Shirotame." Riko's voice came.

"Yes, coach?"

"If the time comes that you will use the Super Equilibrium Drive, don't hesitate to do so."

Yukia smiled. "You got it!"

* * *

"Kagami, can you hear me?" she asked as she looked at Kagami who, as people say, was in the Zone. Unfortunately, Aomine was also in the Zone. Since she didn't know what exactly Zone is, she had no idea that people in the Zone do not see colors and their hearing functions are rendered useless, since they are just too focused on the game.

Getting no answer from him, she continued guarding Sakurai since Kagami is the only one who can stop Aomine in his current state.

Aomine made another point and they went back to defense. She didn't notice someone go beside her.

"Shirotame."

"K-Kuroko?! Wha-"

"Now we are almost reaching their score. In the last seconds, I need you to perform your last move. Are you willing?"

"O-of course, I am. Leave it to me."

* * *

After Seirin scored again, their scores are just one point in difference. Also, it was the last 8 seconds of the game and the audiences were now hyped up.

"Shirotame!" Kuroko suddenly exclaimed, getting her attention. She noticed the ball coming towards her and caught it in no time. Breathing in, she furrowed her eyebrows before performing the said special drive intended for this situation.

"It's time, Shirotame." Kagetora smiled while sitting beside Shutoku's coach. Midorima caught what he just said and focused more on the game.

3 seconds left.

"GUARD HER!" Wakamatsu shouted.

"Oh no." Imayoshi frowned.

She disappeared and became a blur before stopping at the three point line and made a shot.

2 seconds.

1 second.

The buzzer rang. A swish of the net was heard followed by the loud cheering of the audiences.

"WE WON!" Koganei exclaimed and jumped around, celebrating their victory over the team who once crushed them before.

Everyone was wearing wide smiles and toothy grins as they pumped their fists in the air. Meanwhile, Touou was still shocked with their sudden defeat.

"Where's Kagami?" Hyuga asked his teammates before the redhead appeared in front of them, a sleeping Yukia being carried bridal style in his arms.

"She-she w-went to sleep." He stuttered, keeping his grip of her.

"Let's go line up."

* * *

"Thanks for the game!"

Aomine had a large frown on his face as he walked towards the bench to get his stuff and escape this nightmare called losing. Momoi clutched her clipboard tighter to her chest as she looked at her childhood friend taste defeat for the first time in his life.

"Aomine." He turned around and saw Kuroko looking at him with deadpanned eyes.

"What is it now? You have defeated me already."

"It's just that, can we do a fistbump again?"

"Huh?"

"You refused to do a fistbump the last time we were supposed to. It kind of affected me that time."

He sighed. "Fine."

Kuroko smiled before displaying his fist for Aomine to perform a fistbump with. "Thank you."

* * *

**I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SCHOOL STARTED ALREADY, YOU SEE. BUT I'LL TRY TO WRITE IT IN MY FREE TIME AND UPDATE ON WEEKENDS.**


	38. Chapter 38

The Seirin team members looked so lively while walking in the hallway. Some people congratulated them but Kagami had a large scowl on his bright red face.

"Kagami, you're blushing." Kuroko said to him.

"I-I'm not!"

"You might want to look in a mirror."

"Shut up."

As if on cue, the so-called "Emperor" appeared along with his teammates, crossing paths with Seirin. The both teams stopped dead on their tracks and gave each other glares. Kagami was intensely glaring at Akashi, not realizing that Yukia started to wake up.

"Wha-what happened?" she opened her eyes and noticed the heterochromatic eyes looking at her. "K-Kagami, please put me down!"

He let her down, making sure that she still have her balance and she straightened herself up and looked back at Akashi.

"Seijuro…" she said and stepped forward so that the two of them were half a meter apart.

"You called him by his first name! You're his fiancée, right?!" Hayama went childish again.

"Silence." Akashi glared at him. Reo gave Hayama a look that made him look like a mother scolding her child.

"S-sorry…"

"It's nice to see you again, Yukia. It's been a while."

"We met three hours ago when you announced our engagement." She replied.

"I know. As for you," he looked at Riko. "Please remind your subordinates not to get too close to someone who's already engaged, especially that power forward player of yours."

Kagami frowned. He was obviously referring to him. Sure, Koganei is also a power forward but he's not that close to Yukia compared to Kagami who always sticks around.

"Anyways," Akashi spoke again. "We'll be on our ways. To depart is a must." He took one step and shoved his hands inside his pockets. He leaned closer and gave a small kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later, Yukia."

"O-okay." She went red.

He walked passed Kagami and gripped his shoulder. Before Kagami knew it, he was already sitting on the floor, Akashi's hand still placed on his shoulder. 'H-he pushed me down? Oi, oi. He got a lot of strength there.'

"You have no right to look down at me in the eyes." He said in an intimidating tone before walking off with his teammates. Hayama stopped and shook hands with Yukia.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Akashi's fiancée! I'm Hayama Kotaro!"

"Yukia. Yukia Shirotame. Please stop addressing me as 'Akashi's fiancee'. I'll give you permission to call me by my name." she smiled awkwardly.

"Captain Akashi's fiancée is so nice!" he smiled before running to catch up with his teammates. "See ya!"

'He called me 'Akashi's fiancee' again.' She sweatdropped and turned to look at her teammates. They were all looking at her with mouths wide agape. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-you were engaged to him?!" Hyuga pointed at her accusingly.

"Furihata didn't tell you?" she tilted her head.

"No." Teppei said.

"Well, now that you know, let's go to my house!"

"Huh? Why?" Riko asked.

"To celebrate, of course!"

* * *

"Welcome back, Young Mistress." The maids bowed before them while two others opened the door for them.

"This is the biggest doorway I've seen in my entire life!" Teppei exclaimed and craned his neck to see the entire door open up.

"**Daniela, preparer el suelo pijamada.[1]" **She told the foreign-looking maid.

**"Si, senorita.[2]" **She bowed before she went upstairs. Yukia looked at her teammates while they all looked back at her with curiosity in their eyes.

"What? She's Spanish, okay?"

"Oooohhhhh." The whole team said in unison, making Yukia facepalm herself. Another butler came in and bowed.

**"Junge Dame, das Abendessen wird vorbereitet.[3]" **He had a low husky voice.

**"Danke. Bitte helfen sie mit ihrem Gepack.[4]" **she replied. The butler clapped 2 times and a group of maid and butlers came in, taking the bags from the group and putting it in a vault full of padlocks and security measures. The group stood shocked.

"Don't worry! Your bags are in safe hands!" Yukia assured. "By the way, the butler's German."

"I'll guess you have all the nationalities here." Kagami said.

"You got that right! We even have an Eskimo!"

A maid wearing fur jacket went passed them.

"Told you."

* * *

It took them a long time to realize that she was planning a sleepover all along. And since they didn't bring extra clothes, the maids had to buy some for them. Branded and imported ones, to be exact.

"Let's do moviewatching!" Yukia pumped his fist up in the air, the remote in his hand.

"What are we going to watch, anyway?" Izuki asked.

"Transformers Trilogy! This is awesome!" she smiled.

"I heard it was awesome, you guys." Izuki commented. "Transformers can transform you."

"Shut up, Izuki." Hyuga glared at him.

"Let's get some popcorns first." Yukia got a button and pressed it. After a few seconds, two maids entered. She told them to get popcorns and rootbeer enough for her teammates. The maids bowed before going outside to the kitchen.

"Okay, guys! Let's start!"

* * *

The sleepover floor was filled with sounds of snoring and mumbles and whines and whatever you can do while sleeping.

"Sugar candies…nyaha…" Teppei mumbled and wrapped his legs around Hyuga.

"Go away…." Hyuga mumbled and struggled.

Kuroko was the only one who was sleeping soundly, a sleeping Nigou in his arms. Strangely, the white-haired queen was standing in the balcony overlooking the mini-forest in their 'backyard'.

She sighed for the umpteenth time now. Her engagement with Akashi was now publicized and he's acting more possessive than before. It's creepy, actually.

"Can't sleep?"

She turned her head and saw Kagami walking towards her while yawning and scratching his head.

"Yeah. Sort of."

"Is it because of the marriage thing with that Akashi?"

"Somewhat."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. I actually like Seijuro, you see."

His eyes widened with the indirect confession. 'She liked that Akashi?! Isn't he a little too arrogant and spoiled for her tastes?!'

"W-what did you see in him?"

"He's possessive and romantic in a weird and creepy way. I don't really know why I liked him."

"So that's how it is…"

"Huh?"

"I loved you, Yukia. Do you know that?"

She blushed and covered her face with her hair. It's too embarrassing to get a love confession. And he's also referring to her by her first name.

"W-what are you saying, Kagami?" she felt a tight grip on her shoulders.

"Don't you understand?! I love you!"

"K-Kagami…" she mumbled and touched his arm. "Thank you. But sorry. I can't return the feelings. I'm really sorry."

"I knew it would come to this…" Kagami loosened his grip on her shoulders but he still kept it there. "But before we forget about what happened tonight, I have a request which only you can do?"

"Yes. Anything for Bakagami." She smiled painfully.

"Please be my first kiss." He blushed madly and lowered his head. He was sure Yukia will refuse. It was then that he felt hands hold his face. He looked at Yukia who was still smiling painfully at him.

"It'll be an honor, Taiga." She whispered and gently pulled his head towards her. Being obedient, he also lowered his head and cupped her face gently before placing his lips on hers. It was a sweet yet needy kiss that the two of them were blushing madly. This will be the last time. The last night. The last hour. The last minute. The last second. The last moment for them to be this close.

'I'm Sorry, Taiga.'

'Sorry, I loved you, Yukia.'

* * *

**1. "Daniela, prepare the sleepover floor."**

**2. "Yes, Young Lady."**

**3. "Young Lady, dinner has been served."**

**4. "Thank you. Please help them with their luggage."**

**There! He got dumped! Gotta dump them all! hehehhuheuheeu**


	39. Chapter 39

"Did you really have to slap each of them that hard, coach?" Yukia sweatdropped as she looked at her teammates who walked back to the court after the timeout ended. Their faces had hand marks on them.

"They're not in their usual self after we won against Touou, you see." She raised a finger. "They needed to wake up. We're against Nakamiya High right now. If they want to win, they shouldn't slack off."

"Why didn't you let me play?"

"You, Kagami and Kuroko are our reserve players, and you also jut used your special drive recently. Your body is still recovering."

"Is that even a good reason?"

"For me, it is."

* * *

"83-77, Seirin Wins!"

"Thank you for the game."

The player walked back to the bench with smiles on their faces. That game was risky.

"Gah, that game scared me a little." Yukia yawned.

"Maybe we just lost concentration after our victory against Touou." Teppei placed a finger on his chin. "Hyuga, be a good captain next time, okay?"

"SHUT UP! AS IF BEING THE CAPTAIN IS EASY!" vein marks popped out of his head.

"There he goes again." Riko rolled her eyes.

* * *

Winter Cup Day 3

Starting with Seirin's advance to the third round and Yosen having a game on the same time at a different court (obviously their victory), Kaijo, Shutoku and Rakuzan had no problems in claiming victory.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Yukia eyes were wide as saucers as she watched the recorded game of Yosen during their game against Yamanoe High. The score? 0-81, Yosen's victory.

"Woah there." Kagami frowned. "They've got a good defense there."

"They're a defense team unlike Touou which is an offense team." Riko said.

"Speaking of offense, we're also an offense team, right?" Teppei asked.

"Yep."

"Then it'll be an all-out game."

"I'm pumped up!" Kagami exclaimed, earning a glance from Kuroko and a glare from Yukia. Kagami Virus, yes.

"Shirotame, are you willing to play against Murasakibara this time?" Kuroko asked, more like in a whisper.

"I will. I have to and I will." She replied.

"He likes you, right?"

"He confessed. But it was the time when Sei- I mean Akashi was already engaged to me."

"I pity him. But nobody would dare defy Akashi's orders."

"I know. I was there when he almost killed Kagami."

"Hey I heard my name." Kagami turned around.

"It was your imagination." Kuroko interjected.

"I'm going out for a bit." Yukia sighed and stepped outside. Kagami was about to follow her but she only gave him a deadly glare that made him shiver and leave her alone.

* * *

She sat down on top of the slide and hummed her favorite song as she looked at the Orion's constellation in the sky. "What a beautiful night. What do you think, Kise?"

"Oh you noticed me." Kise appeared out of the bushes, making it shake a little.

"Your hair stands out. Blond does not go with green."

"Yeah, yeah." He went up the slide's ladder and at beside her. (The slide was a twin-type. 2 slides and 2 ladders.)

"What brings you here?" Kise asked.

"I wanted to relax."

"As if I would believe you. That's not the only reason, isn't it?"

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

His face is now inches away from hers. He moved his face closer with every "It's not".

"I'll kiss you if you don't speak up and wait for the paparazzi to publish this and make Akashi kill the both of us."

"FINE, FINE! I'll speak! Just don't get too close!"

* * *

"So Murasakibara confessed to you? Woah, that's rare."

"I know."

"And he's your next opponent, along with that Himuro."

"Yes."

"Well, I pity him. It was very rare for him to fall in love and he got dumped the first time he did."

"I was sorry, okay? I was already engaged to Akashi that time. You should know how it feels to be in my situation."

"It really is hard. Kagami and Murasakibara confessed to you but you're engaged to the scariest person I knew in my lifetime."

"Yeah. It really is hard."

"I want to confess to you too."

"You wanna what?"

"I also liked you."

"Wha-"

"During our modeling session, I discovered it myself. I had feelings for you."

"Uh, Kise I-"

"You don't have to return the feeling. Akashi owns you now after all."

She lowered her head remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

Kise leaned to his side and hugged her tightly. "Whatever happens, I'll always be here for you."

"Whatever. Thanks, anyway."

"Promise me. You'll take care of your face and hair. It' the reason why I liked you."

"Fine."

He let go of Yukia and looked up in the sky. "My next opponent will be Haizaki."

"You should take care. He's dangerous."

"I know. He also took my girlfriend, but I replaced him as the 5th man in the Generation of Miracles."

"So you were the one who caused trouble for him."

"It was unintentional. I didn't know Akashi had the intention to make him leave the team and replace him with me."

"Oh. I'll tell you something."

"What is it?"

"He was my childhood ex-friend."

"What's with the ex-friend?"

"After a certain incident, I got mad at him and hated him for the rest of my life. You should be careful. He had killed someone already!"

"HE WHAT?!"

"I said he had killed someone already."

"Woah, that's scary."

"And it's all because of me."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to say it right now. It brings back bad memories."

"I won't force you to speak. I hope we go against each other again."

"Go and defeat Haizaki for me."

"You have my word."

* * *

**Late update again. School's first, you see :D**


	40. Chapter 40

"Jumper Violation!" the referee shouted after whistling. It was the awaited game of Seirin against the center of the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara Atsushi, and the ex-friend of Kagami, Himuro Tatsuya. It was just the beginning yet a violation was already done. In the jump ball or tip off of the game, you are not allowed to touch the ball until it reaches its highest peak.

However, being a 6-footer he is, Murasakibara can't help but touch the ball before it got to its peak. His teammates were scolding him and their coach was facepalming. Yukia can't fight the urge to do the same.

"Atsushi!" Fukui, their vice captain, exclaimed.

"Whoopsy daisy." Was all Murasakibara could reply, a look of boredom plastered across his face.

"Thou shall not anymore." Wei Liu reminded him.

"Be careful next time." Himuro added.

Yukia rolled her eyes towards Kagami and gave him a look that said 'You're not afraid, are you?'

"Hmph. Don't think I will back down just because of his height." He scoffed. "But to be honest, we might have difficulty winning this time."

"You don't have to say. It's pretty obvious. Kuroko?"

"Yes?" Kuroko walked towards them.

"Is he really like this back in your Teiko days?"

"Yeah. You will see his worst if you eat his snacks without permission." Another blank face.

"I can see." Yukia sweatdropped but went serious when she stared at Murasakibara with knitted eyebrows. Kagami and Kuroko did the same and Murasakibara seemed to notice this. He also returned a glare before talking to Fukui.

"They're not gonna back down, will they?" Fukui raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Of course they won't." Murasakibara said lazily. "You might want to watch out for that whitey over there." He stuck is thumb to Yukia's direction.

"A woman in a boy's basketball team. Pretty rare, isn't it?" Himuro placed a hand on Fukui's shoulder.

"Yeah. Somewhat. I think so."

"But Atsushi's right. You should watch out for her. She has the speed at par with Aomine Daiki of Touou."

"Of course I know! I watched the game!"

"Seirin Ball!" The referee shouted and whistled, signaling the restart of the game.

* * *

"Hey," Murasakibara said to Hyuga who was now in shooting position.

'What the-?! I knew I had a good distance away from him! How did he catch up that fast?!' his eyes widened as he jumped and was ready to shoot.

"Wanna get crushed?" Murasakibara asked, blocking the attempted shot of Hyuga, making it bounce back to the court floor.

"This is ridiculous!"

"18-0. Not amusing at all." Yukia mumbled as she sat down on the bench while listening to Riko's plans. It was already the end of the first quarter and they didn't even manage to score once. She wiped the sweat forming on her forehead, sweeping her stray strands of hair to the sides.

"Coach." Kuroko suddenly interrupted.

"Yes, Kuroko?"

"Let me score."

"You will what?!"

"Please. I don't want it to end like this."

The seniors looked at each other before looking back at Kuroko.

"Let him do it." Kagami entered the conversation. "Make this point, Kuroko. Or I'll kick the ass out of you."

"I assure you it'll go in."

"Well then. GAME ON!"

* * *

The crowds shouted with awe and applause as Kuroko made the first point of Seirin. Yes. Kuroko did.

"Nice one, Kuroko!" Yukia smacked his head.

"That hurts."

"Sorry."

"Honestly, I'm shocked." Yukia and Kuroko turned their heads to see Murasakibara looking at them lazily. "My first loss point will be from you, Kuro-chin."

"Please be careful next time, then." Kuroko replied, making Yukia smirk.

"Give everything you've got, Murasakibara." She said.

"Hm. Whatever."

* * *

"Shirotame, Kuroko. I'm pulling you out." Coach pointed at the two of them with her pen.

"I know Kuroko have to rest." Yukia muttered. "But why is it that I'm also pulled out?!"

"We have to reserve your strength if you ever have to use your drive."

"But I'm still not that tired! Besides, Himuro is-"

"Don't tire yourself, Shirotame." Kagami lightly punched her shoulder. "I'll take on Himuro. Reserve your strength."

"F-fine." She muttered and punched Kagami hard on his stomach.

"OW!"

"Teppei, I would need you to go against Murasakibara." Riko told him.

"Got it!"

Yukia smiled until she felt her phone vibrate. She got it from her handbag and opened it, realizing it was a call.

From Akashi Seijuro

She breathed heavily and asked the Coach for permission to answer the call, which she allowed. She then walked back to where they entered and answered the call.

"Yes, Seijuro?"

"I can see you're fighting Murasakibara well."

"Are you watching right now?"

"Take a look for yourself."

She tilted her head towards the outside and saw the heterochromatic eyes looking back at her, a phone stuck to his ear. He was sitting along with his teammates. Hayama also saw her and gave her a wave along with a playful and childish smile, only to receive a punch on the head courtesy of Reo.

"Oh."

"I'll just inform you that your father moved our engagement party 2 days from now."

"He what?"

"I know you heard me. I don't want to repeat myself again."

"Why are telling me this? Isn't it supposed to Father who's telling me?"

"Business, as usual."

"Oh. Uh, okay. Thank you for informing me."

"Give your everything in the game."

"I will."

Akashi was the first to hang up and she went back to the bench. She sat down with a long sigh.

* * *

"Seirin, member change!" the referee suddenly called out.

"Kagami, go out for a moment." Riko suddenly called.

"Wha-why me?! The game's just getting interesting and-"

"Go to the bench or else."

"F-fine!"

"Shirotame, exchange places with Kagami. Take on Himuro."

"At your service!" she saluted and marched to the court, giving the seniors a high-five before going to their positions.

"Do your best, princess!" Izuki tapped her on the shoulder, making her smile wholeheartedly.

"Of course I will!"

It's Yosen's ball so Seirin would go for defense. Yukia walked to Himuro and faced him, making her smile wither.

"It's you again."

"It's been a long time, White Queen."

"Stop calling me by that name, will you?"

"You should get used to it. Everyone's giving you that nickname already. See for yourself."

She frowned and turned around, only to see some of the Seirin students holding out their academy symbol banner. Alongside the banner was a picture of a White Crown.

"What's the white crown for, seriously?"

"You are the White Queen of Seirin, of course. Give your all and keep up with me."

"Don't underestimate me."

* * *

"Teppei-senpai!" she exclaimed and ran full speed towards Teppei. He was lying on the floor, clutching his knee close to his chest.

"Seirin, timeout!" the referee whistled.

"Teppei-senpai, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I-I just… I need to go to the infirmary…"

Riko ran towards the two and helped Teppei get up. The two proceeded to the Infirmary, receiving looks of worry from all of the Seirin members.

"Hope he's alright." Yukia mumbled.

"Well, I guess we have to put Kagami back into the game." Hyuga sighed.

"YES! I'm going in!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Idiot. Lower your voice down."

"What happened to Teppei exactly?" Yukia asked Hyuga in a whispering way.

"Oh. Long story."

"Do you have any plans of telling it to me?"

"Not now, I think."

"Fine, then."

'Hanamiya Makoto, this is all your fault.' Hyuga frowned.

* * *

"No, not again." She facepalmed.

Kagami was in the Zone. Again. It's already in the 4th quarter and the game and the game went more intense. Everyone was in full throttle now.

"Yosen, time out!"

Everyone went back to their benches. It was before she heard a loud sound come from the bench of the Yosen Team.

Himuro's hand was in a fist while a punch mark was on Murasakibara's lazy-looking face.

"What on Earth?"

* * *

Himuro got a fist of Murasakibara's jersey and gave him an angry look.

"Why are you giving up right now?!"

"Kagami's in the Zone already. There's no way we can defeat him at this rate." He replied lazily, pissing Himuro off. Before he knew it, Himuro's fist had already landed on his face, making him stumble back.

"It's not the time to give up!" he grabbed Murasakibara again. "Do you want to lose on someone whose skills are years away from yours?!"

Murasakibara's eyes widened with realization. Kuroko still have years before e can stop Murasakibara. And so was Kagami. Why is he backing down?

"And didn't Shirotame broke your heart once?!"

Now he reached his peak. Why did he back down when he should be working so hard to crush her, who crushed him once, too?

He got up on his feet and gave Yukia, Kagami and Kuroko deadly glares. Black aura was practically coming out of his body.

"I'll crush you. I'll crush all of you!"

* * *

"He-"

"HE BROKE THE BOARD!"

A loud, crushing sound was heard. In a second, the whole basketball ring, including the board, was brought down to the ground by the purple-haired giant.

All of them, even the Yosen players, stood there motionlessly with eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Please remain as we replace the broken board. Please stay on your seats." The announcer said toinform everyone, but it seems that no one is paying attention since their eyes are all set on Murasakibara who was now radiating with rage and he looked like a monster now.

"Well, shit." Yukia muttered. Kagami was now out of the Zone and it was just less than 1 minute before the game ends. Seirin is 1 point behind Yosen.

"Get crushed." Murasakibara growled, making the Seirin members shiver in fear.

It took approximately 30 minutes before the board was replaced. Everyone went back to their positions and the timer started to tick again.

The time remaining decreased and decreased but the score was frozen. Seirin was still one point behind.

It was now Seirin's ball and it was in Yukia's hands. She thought of using the Equilibrium Drive but Murasakibara's now in the Zone, unbelievably yes, in the last seconds of the game. She stopped at the three-point line and Murasakibara was quick on his feet. His arms were now raised as she went into shooting position, hoping to block the three-point shot that was about to defeat the Shield of the Aegis.

Yukia saw this as an opportunity before placing the ball to her left hand and throwing it to Kuroko who was unguarded at all. He then positioned the ball to do his Phantom shot. Murasakibara caught up again and placed himself in front of Kuroko. He jumped again with all the energy he's got left.

Well, unfortunately for him, Kuroko made the shot.

Silence surrounded the gym before the people went back to their selves and the gym was again filled with applause and cheers. The Seirin players were celebrating and the Yosen players were sulking. Teppei, who just came back from the infirmary, walked towards Muraskibara.

"Let's play again sometime. I want to defeat you in a one-on one."

"That won't happen." He replied smugly.

"Huh?"

"I'm quitting basketball."

He walked back to the bench, leaving Teppei stunned behind. Murasakibara's captain approached him.

"Are you sure about your decision of quitting?"

"Of course I am!"

"But I can't see it from your face."

The towel hanging from Murasakibara's head was removed and what should remain unknown was revealed. He was crying like a child who lost his mother.

"Come on. You just started!" he patted his head. Murasakibara tried to swat him off.

Yukia watched them from afar with a smile on her face.

"There's no way Murasakibara's quitting basketball."

* * *

Akashi was in his Mercedez Benz outside the stadium. It was raining hard tonight.

He started up the engine once he saw the white-haired woman come out with her teammates. He then rolled down the window and called her.

She was somewhat shocked that he was there, willing to drive her home. She hesitantly said goodbye to her teammates and went inside the car. She didn't notice Akashi exchanging glares with Kagami before he rolled the window up again and drove away.

"This is unusual. You're driving me home."

"Your father demands our presence. Your clothes designer is in your house right now."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you? Our engagement party is two days from now."

"Oh. Yeah."

"It'll be open to the media."

"It'll be what?!"

"Our engagement will be broadcasted. Live on TV."

"Ah, damn."

* * *

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL haha. K. Late update. Sorry.**

**I'm excited to put Hanamiya Makoto in the story already :DDDD**


	41. Chapter 41

After a short conversation with her father and Akashi's father, she decided to go back to the stadium to watch the next game. Why?

Kise Ryota will be playing next.

"Where are you going, Yukia?" Akashi asked as he watched her go inside her convertible.

"U-uh… my teammates told me that the net game will be interesting. I wanna watch." She laughed nervously. 'Damn. I forgot about his possessiveness.'

"I'll drive."

"Uh, no need. I can do this by my-" she was cut off when she was pushed to the passenger's seat beside the driver's seat.

"It's Kise's game, I know. I'm not stupid."

"Aren't you mad?"

"Can't see?"

She cowered and lowered her head. "S-sorry."

Akashi rolled his eyes. "Keep your head up. People now know that we're engaged. Don't look down as if you regret it."

She got her head up in a snap. "Okay!"

* * *

The moment the two of them stepped foot inside the stadium, people stared at them. Some were gossiping, some were fangirling over how good they look together, some were expressing hatred and jealousy, and others are just plain surprised with their sudden appearance.

Especially when the person playing on the court was once thought to be romantically related to the White Queen herself.

These people were seemed to be ignored since she was too shocked as she locked her eyes on one certain person. Too shocked that she was frozen in place and her eyes as wide as saucers. Akashi, who was standing behind her, had his eyebrows knitted together and his arms crossed against his chest.

"Sh-shougo…"

"Haizaki."

The two of them looked at each other before looking back at the game. Moriyama made another shot.

"So you know him too."

"Of course. He was in Teiko before, a teammate."

"Why did I ask? I'm a total idiot."

"How did you know him?"

"He was a childhood friend."

"Was?"

"You should know what happened back then. Hiro Kujiki was your cousin, right?"

"I knew. What a filthy person he is, using his riches to cover up for his sins."

"I will not forgive him for what he did."

"Who wouldn't?"

"But I can't bring myself to hate him that much."

"Tell me."

"He was the one who taught me basketball, and-"

"And?"

"He was my first love."

-FLASHBACK-

_Her eyes widened with amazement as she stared at the gray-haired boy play basketball with enthusiasm and elegance. He looked so amazing. It's as if the world stops when he plays basketball._

_She was snapped out of Lala World when Haizaki waved his hand in front of her face._

_"Earth to Yuki?"_

_"W-wha-, oh. Sorry."_

_"You looked so interested. So cute!" he pinched her cheek, making her pout and blush at the same time._

_"Shut up." She smacked his hand away._

_"Wanna learn how to play?"_

_"Why would I?"_

_"Because you ARE interested."_

_"I-I'm not."_

_"Come on. I'll teach you!" he handed the ball to Yukia. She looked at it with curiosity._

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Do I look like I'm lying?" he raised an eyebrow._

_"Hmm… Let's start now!"_

_"That's the Yuki that I know!"_

* * *

_"Ow." She clutched her scraped knee. Her tears were threatening to fall anytime now. Haizaki ran towards her with worry in his eyes and examined her knee._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"M-my-"_

_"Your?"_

_"MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN!" she cried out loud, making him sweatdrop._

_"Idiot. You only care about that?"_

_"Mom does."_

_"Let's wash it off." He crouched and let her climb on his back. He carried her towards the park fountain and cleaned her scrape. She winced._

_"Ow."_

_"Make sure to let your wound get treated later."_

_"Okay." She smiled. She then noticed a shining object inside his pocket. "Shou, what is that thing?" she pointed._

_His eyes widened. "I-It's nothing!" he quickly hid the shining object._

_"How come you don't want to tell me?"_

_"I-It's just-"_

_"Please." *puppy eyes*_

_He blushed. "F-fine." He hesitantly showed a silver ring with a silver basketball as decoration. "I-I was supposed t-to give it t-to you…"_

_"Why are you stuttering?"_

_"B-be-because…"_

_"It's beautiful." Her eyes were technically twinkling with amazement._

_"It is?"_

_"Of course! Are you an idiot?!"_

_"N-no…"_

_"When are you planning to give that to me?"_

_"Oh. Give me your hand." _

_She extended her hand and let him place the ring on her middle finger. "There."_

_"Really! It's beautiful." She smiled._

_"s-so Yuki…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"W-will y-you-"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Willyoubemybridewhenwegrowup" he said everything in a second. Yukia can't help but blush._

_"Sure. I promise."_

_"Really?"_

_"Let's have a pinky swear then!"_

_She wrapped her pinky finger around his hesitantly exposed one and shook it gently. "I will be your bride and you will be my groom when we grow up. 3 kids will be enough!"_

_"S-seriously?"_

_"Yeah! Let's play again!"_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Yukia sighed. Akashi looked at her with intimidating but caring eyes. "Where's the ring?"

"Deep in the shelves of Mariana Trench."

"How did it reach there?"

"Submarine."

His eyes went back to the court as Kise made another shot. His head turned slightly and saw the scoreboard. Kaijo is now leading.

"D-did he just…"

"He perfected Midorima's half court shot. I would expect nothing less from Kise."

"And he just…"

"Copied Murasakibara's block."

"Now he…"

"Is as fast as Aomine."

"But he…"

"Used my Ankle Breaker."

"Stop cutting me off."

"He can almost perfect his copies. I didn't expect this."

* * *

**I KNOW. It's Late. Busy Schedule. I have a League of Legends Tournament to join so I had to practice with my teammates. Thank you for your consideration.**


End file.
